


Random Supernatural RP, Part 1

by Mr_Supernatural0001



Series: Random Supernatural RP [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 63,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Supernatural0001/pseuds/Mr_Supernatural0001
Summary: This is a Supernatural RP that I worked on with one of my friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there is any errors and inconsistencies, for I didn't have time to go through the entirety of this to fix them. That being said this might contain spoilers, nonetheless I hope that you enjoy this!

Levi: *Walking in the park late at night when he's suddenly attacked. Screams.Manages to fight the thing off using one of his pocket knives, which he doesn't know is made of silver. The thing runs off, and he struggles to stand up. He's bleeding from several scratch wounds, and he sees that he was bit. Limps half way into a small cemetery where he's attacked by a revenant. Fights the thing off and somehow defeats it. Then he's attacked by a vampire, and then manages to drag himself out to the road.*

Stranger: *Sees Levi, and calls for an ambulance. Waits there until Levi is carried off to the hospital.*

Doctor: *Working on taking care of Levi. Managed to stitch most of the wounds, but is confused by some of them. Stitches them up anyway.*

Levi: *Dies during the operation.*

Doctor: *Calls t.o.d., and puts a sheet over Levi's body. Does some paperwork, and lists cause of death as 'mauling?' before sending the body to the morgue.*

Artie: *Working on yet another case that appears to be caused by a werewolf. Currently at the scene where the body is.* _This is the 5th one..... I might have to step in soon._ *Zips up the body bag.* “Larson. I need help over here.” *Another guy (assumedly Larson) comes over and lifts the body bag with him, taking it to the truck.*

Artie: *At the morgue with Larson to put the body away.*

Larson: *Leaves quickly.*

Artie: *Stays behind to check out the new body.* “Oh, hell no...... this cannot be good.”

Levi: *Sits up quickly, gasping for air.* "Wh- wh-where am I?"  
*While Artie had his back turned.*

Artie: *Jumps back.* Holy shit! *Runs and locks the door to the morgue.*

Levi: *Turns to look at Artie.* "Who are you? Where am I? What is this place?" *Sees that Artie is wearing gloves, and sees the tray of tools next to him.* "You sonovabitch! What were you going to do to me?" *Notices that he's naked under the sheet.* "Why am I naked, and where are my clothes?"

Artie: “Calm yourself. You're in a morgue, they thought you were dead, those tools are for another unfortunate idiot.”

Levi: "A _morgue!?_ " *Realizes something.* "Oh my gosh; my family probably thinks that I'm dead!"

Artie: “Good. Lets keep it that way.”

Levi: *Stands up, punches Artie.* "How could you say that, you ass hole!?"

Artie: *Falls down from the force of the hit.* “Check your damn pulse!”

Levi: *Still angry, but does anyway.* _No heartbeat? How can that even be possible?_ "Ok, you got my full, undivided attention. Mind explaining to me what the fuck is going on? How can I be alive, yet have no heartbeat?" *Sits down and politely covers himself with the sheet.*

Artie: “Well, you see…. How do I put this? .... What’s your last memories? What were you doing?”

Levi: *Tells Artie what little he remembers. He can't recall why he was in the park, why he went into a cemetery, nor does he remember the look of what attacked him. He also can't remember dragging himself out to the road.*

Artie: “From the looks of what’s left of those wounds, I'd say you were attacked by a werewolf, vampyre, and something else.... I can’t quite put my finger on it though....”

Levi: *Scuffs in disbelief, despite knowing the fact that he's alive while not having his heart beating.* "Yeah right! Werewolves, vampires; you expect me to fall for that crap!? As your being a dick, I meanwhile, am sitting here being Frankenstein's fucking Monster!"

Artie: *Eyes narrow, the lights begin to flicker and his shadow grows, twisting and morphing on its own.*

Levi: *Moves back in horror and awe.*

Artie: “Do _not_ mock me. I have more intelligence than you could ever hope to acquire.”

Levi: _Man, this guy's a total prick!_ "Alright, so say if werewolves, vampires, and... whatever the fuck you and I are exist, how would one know what they look like, who they are, and how to stop them? ............. Would you mind getting me some gosh darn clothes!"

Artie: “What do I look like? A convenience? I’m not here to make your life easy or solve your issues. I'm here to keep my kind safe by making sure dumbasses like you don't get us all caught. As for what the hell you are, I have no clue. An incident like this isn't very common.”

Levi: "Um, alright, I guess.... Seriously though, a guy needs some clothing. Unless you want to see me wandering around au natural?" *Does a low growl-like noise, winks, and raises an eyebrow.* "I don't think that you'd want that, so why don't ya go on and get me some clothes?"

Artie: “And I don't think you want to make suggestive comments around the guy who has a possessive friend. I'll see what I can do. Stay here.” *Leaves and goes to the lockers where the workers leave a spare change of clothes.* “Larson’s should work.”

Levi: *Gets bored, and decides to examine the morgue more closely. Goes to the cold chambers.* _Hell, I'm technically dead; I might as well know what it's like to be inside one of these things!_ *Finds an empty one, manages to get inside it, and manages to close the door.*

Artie: *Comes back.* “.... _What the hell!?_ ”

Levi: *Smiles, and decides to stay in there for as long as he can. Stays silent.*

Artie: *Sighs. drums his fingers on one of the chambers and grins.* “London bridge is falling down.” *Electrocutes one of the chambers lightly so the body won't be harmed but will receive a shock.* “Falling down.” *Shocks another.* “Falling down.” *Keeps going, getting closer to the one Levi is in.* London bridge is falling down.... My. Fair. BASTARD! *Shocks the one Levi is in.*

Levi: *Yelps, and starts to convulse.*

Artie: *Pulls him out.* “Do you _want_ to be dissected? I could find a paralyzer and leave you here.”

Levi: "I figured 'Hey, I'm technically dead, so why not know what it's like to be inside one of these things. It's actually quite comfy if you don't mind the cold!" *Grins.*

Artie: “Yeah, but if Larson had caught you, he would automatically check your pulse, see your dead and take you to the Association where you would be tested. He's not fond of the monsters you were attacked by.”

Levi: "Oh." *Sees the clothes, grabs them, and puts them on. They fit like a banana peel. Jumps up and down. Does some exercises.* "Nice fit; good job for guessing!"

Artie: “Shut your trap and pull up the hood. Once you’re outside the building, you're on your own. If you start causing trouble though, I'll hunt you down!”

Levi: *Pulls the hood up after putting his hair into a style that he's comfortable with.* "Wait. What do you mean by 'on my own' and 'hunt (me) down'?"

Artie: “I already told you, my partner is possessive, he'll just kill you if he sees you in our apartment. Plus I'm busy. As for hunting you down, I don't allow trouble in my city.”

Levi: *While walking.* "Your city?"

Artie: “I’m the best damn forensics worker in this city in 10 years. I know everything that happens, can walk down any road. I have no limits here.”

Levi: *Just about to leave.* "Hold up! What if I were to... change. You know, like into the wolfman or something? Could I then somehow contact you for... assistance?" *Managed to nab back his personal effects before leaving the morgue. Puts in his earbuds, and turns on Soundgarden’s 'Fell On Black Days'.*

Artie: *Sighs. Writes something on a piece of paper and hands it to him.* “This is my number. You can contact me through that.”

Levi: "K, thanks...! I think." *Walks out. Turns up the volume as the song automatically starts playing.* _I wonder what he thinks about me? Huh, oh well!_

*As he turns a corner a large guy over 6 feet tall is blocking his path by putting his hand on his shoulder. Has light blonde hair and odd violet eyes.*

Levi: "What the?" _Oh shit, this can't be good._

Sean: *Smiling, yet doesn't seem friendly.* “Hello there. Are you lost? I don't believe I recall seeing you here before.”

Levi: "No, I'm not lost." *Moves around the guy, and continues walking.*

Sean: *Grabs his throat. Eyes narrow.*

Levi: *Flies into an unexpected blind rage. Kicks, punches, headbutts, any and all effective moves that are not cheap shots. Has amazing strength.*

Sean: *Grunts in pain but manages to put Levi into a head lock.* “If I were you I'd stop before another worker comes around.”

Levi: *Simmering with anger, but manages to get his temper under control.* "What do you want?"

Sean: *Keeps him in a headlock. Growls.* “I want you to explain what the hell you were doing with Arthur, and what the hell was on that slip of paper.”

Levi: "I don't know anyone named 'Arthur'. As for the paper, it just has a phone number on it." _I wonder if this is 'Larson' that the one guy was talking about._

Sean: *Glares.* “Just remember, call that number and I _will_ know about it!” *Tosses him away and walks away, straightening his clothes.*

Levi: *Rubbing his neck. Speaks to himself.* "What the fuck was that about?"

Sean: *Turns the corner and is gone.*

Levi: *Decides to steer clear of the woods and any graveyard. Turns down an alley. Walks down several more streets and alleyways before going up some stairs, opening a door, getting on an elevator, walking to a door, grabs his keys, unlocks the door, and walks in. Puts his things where he'd put them, and takes a shower before eating and going to bed.*


	2. Chapter 2

Artie: *Goes to yet another crime scene, this one appearing to be a vampyre victim.* “So there is a vamp hanging around....”

Sean: “Who was that guy?”

Artie: “Not now. I'll explain later.” *From the corner of his eyes he sees.... AN IMPALA.*

Dean: "I hate it when they beat us to the scene. Let's just hang out here this time, wait til they leave."

Artie: *After all the workers have started to pack up and leave.*

Sean: “Time to go.”

Artie: *Staring at Dean.* “I'll catch up.”

Sean: *Glowers.*

Artie: “Trust me.”

Sean: *Deep sigh.* “Call if you're in trouble.” *Leaves Artie.*

Dean: *Sits in the car waiting for the stubborn short person to leave. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.* "Oh come on! Just freaking leave already!"

Artie: *Grins and crosses his arms. Making himself comfortable on the bench.*

Sam: “....I don't think he's moving.”

Dean: "Damn it!" *Turns the car on, and drives off.*

Sam: "What are you doing? You know dad's number one rule; never pass on a hunt!"

Dean: "I know that Sammy. I'm just seeing if he'll still be there in a couple of hours."

Sam: "You know that most of the evidence will be swept away by then, don't you?"

Dean: "Yeah, but we've had challenges before Sam. I mean _Lucifer_ ; can't get much more challenging than that!"

Sam: "What about the Leviathans; they were a challenge."

Dean: "Yeah, until we found out that we could seriously lay the hurt on them with Borax!"

Sam: "Touché."

*A couple hours later, Artie appears to have left*

Dean: "I told you so."

Sam: *Rolls his eyes.* "Lets just get to work." *Gets out of the Impala, and makes his way to where the body was. Sees that there was plenty of blood from the bloodstain. Looks around some more to see that there had been someone standing in a copse of bushes. Walks over to confirm this. Happens to spot a piece of fabric clinging to the trees along with a fang.* _Hmmm. A vampire that likes to take a chomp on trees? That's weird._

Dean: "Well Bigfoot? What do you got?"

Sam: *Shows Dean what he found.* "You were right; there is a job here."

Dean: *Lightly but firmly swats Sam.* "I told you so!"

*A click is heard behind Dean.*

  
 Artie: “You can stop right there chaps.”

Dean: _Damn!_ *Turns around, and quickly drew his gun from the back of his pants while turning around. Turns the safety off and cocks it while turning around. Aims it at Artie* "Chaps? Last time I checked we weren't in France!"

Sam: "Um, Dean_."

Artie: “It’s british terminology you uneducated twat!” *Pulls out a pocket knife and points it under his ribcage.* “Now you better drop that before I dissect you.”

Dean: *Lets out a slight sigh when he feels the knife on him. Uncocks his gun, and drops it.* _No need for a misfire._ *Glares down at Artie.*

Sam: *Methodically moving his way behind Artie. Points the barrel of his own gun at the back of Artie’s head.* "Looks like you've messed with the wrong people. Now, unless you want your brains splattered about, I'd uncock that gun of yours, and toss it."

Artie: *Whipped the gun around to where it’s pointing under Sam’s chin the moment he heard him behind him, the blade digs into Dean’s shirt.* “You too, asswhipe.”

Sam: *Smirks at the same moment that he grips Arties wrist, pulling his arm away in a direction that would cause Artie to fire at something other than himself (Sam). Lightly twists Artie's wrist, causing him to drop the gun. Still Aiming his own gun at Artie.*

Artie: *Yelps at the pain. The gun falls from his grip causing the clip to fall out, revealing it empty.* Sh-shit…. Asshole.”

Dean: *Swats the knife away.* "Alright, now that that is over with," *Bends over and picks up his gun.* "Who the hell are you?"

Artie: “Like hell I'm answering to a half brained knobhead!”

Dean: "I'd watch your mouth when you have a _loaded_ gun pointed at you!"

Sam: "Answer the question."

Artie: *Chuckles.* “A gun? Is that all? Sorry, but I'm afraid I've suffered worse than anything the likes of you could inflict upon me.”

Dean: *Gets his irritated look.* "Listen, smartass, unless you want your brain-goo all over, you should answer my question; _who_ are you?"

Artie: “I don't think you have the right to ask me such questions.”

Sam: "Last time I checked you're the one that has a _loaded_ gun aimed at you, so that would put us in the position of asking you whatever we want."

Artie: *Lifts his shirt.*

Dean: "What the fuck is he doing?"

Sam: *Shrugs.*

Artie: *Has deep scars all over his body. A smiley face with x-ed out eyes is on his left ribcage, an x over his heart on the front with an odd symbol below it burned in along with numerous other gashes. on his back are more gashes along with a large skull image with the words "Dead Man’s Grave" carved in. What’s most disturbing are that the only neat scars appear to be in the same pattern as those used for autopsy.* Ever hear of scarification? Turns out some bastards use it for torture.

Dean: *Remembers his time on the rack, and what he had done to those he himself had tortured.* "Believe me; I've seen and experienced worse.... _Far_ worse! So has he." *Indicates Sam.*

Artie: *Eyes hollow. Has unusually small pupils that don't change, even with lighting.* “Another’s pain can be measured by no one but himself. You don't don't know half of what they did to me those 3 years.”

Dean: *Humphs.* _Try 40 years in Hell. Try 123 years in the cage with Michael and Lucifer._ "Shut up, and answer the damn question!" *Cocks his own gun, and aims it directly at Artie's heart. Stands at a far enough distance so as to protect his gun from being taken.*

Sean: *Behind Dean. Glaring. Eyes are black with orange irises. points his dagger into Dean’s back hard enough to prick his skin.* “GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HIM!”

Dean: "Uh, Sam, lose the gun." *Un cocks and unloads his gun before tossing it away this time.*

Sam: *Notices Sean.* _Darn_. *Does what Dean did.*

Sean: “Now step away.”

Dean and Sam: *Move away from Artie.*

Sean: *Pulls Artie closer to himself, ignoring Artie’s protests.* “‘Don't worry, Sean’ you said. ‘I can handle it, Sean. You're too protective, Sean.’ This is what happens when I leave you on your own! You go and get yourself cornered by strange men!”

Artie: “I had it handled! I could have gotten out any time I wanted!”

Dean: *Looks at Sam for help.*

Sam: *Looks at Dean, clueless.*

Sean: “Alright, here’s how this is going to go. You two are going to get your asses out of town and never come back if you know what’s good for you. Got it?”

Sam: *Puts on his very best, stone-like lying face.* "We're actually here investigating the string of murders; FBI. I'm Agent Nicks, and that's Agent Bryan. If we could, please, just reach for our badges." *Sam had made sure that the badges that he made were in fact ones that the real FBI was using that month and year.*

Sean: “Well in that case.” *Angles the blade to go in better.* “We can’t have the government sniffing about our kind. Right, Arthur?”

Artie: “Hurry up. We're missing our show.”

Sam: _Wait. 'Our kind'? Damn!_ *Sighs.* "Actually, that was a lie; sorry. The truth is that my brother and I are here hunting a vampire. We don't mean you any harm, unless, of course, the vamp is one of you, or both of you. Then there could also be the possibility that you are vampires, but aren't responsible for the deaths. Again, we're sorry that we lied. We just want to take care of this vamp. After the vampire is done for, (and it's nest) we'll leave, and never return."

Dean: "What the heck Sam!?"

Sam: *Shrugs.* "You heard him; he said 'our kind'. That could mean only one thing, Dean. I have the feeling that you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Dean: "Sonovabitch!"

Sean: “It’s always the same with you damn hunters. Oh my god! Vampires, werewolves, demons! Ghosts! You're all so…. Ugh!”

Artie: “They can’t help it Sean. They're natural idiots. It’s in their nature.”

Dean: "Do your damn research; ask about the Winchesters. I bet ya that you'll discover that they have let some of you... monsters live."

Sean: *Glowers.* “Do your research and you'll know that I’m a king.”

Artie: “And I'm a prince.”

Sam: "Yeah, and we happen to have the King of Hell on speed-dial.... For some reason. Here, I swear, I'm just going to call him." *Slowly reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone. Dial's Crowley's number. Puts the phone on speaker before setting it on the ground.*

Crowley: "Moose, long time no see of you and Squirrel! What have you two numbskulls been up to?"

Dean: "Hey Crowley, mind telling someone of who we are?"

Crowley: "Squirrel! What, did you get yourself tied up and touched by that angel of yours again. Come looking for help."

Dean: "Cut the crap Crowley! Just tell our 'new friends' of who we are!"

Crowley: "Fine then! Listen up, whoever has these two hunters. I _am the King of Hell_ , and the two you have, well they are hunters. (I hate myself for saying this , but oh well.) Damned good ones at that! They are Sam and Dean Winchester, true vessels of Michael and Lucifer, and have brought down things that I am sure are much tougher than you."

Sam: "I think that you're forgetting something, Crowley."

Crowley: *Groans.* "They've both been to Hell. Sam was actually in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. If they have told you that they've allowed some monsters live, that, despite their being hunters," *Appears where they are, and hangs up.* "Is the truth." *Forces Sean and Artie to let them go.*

Artie: “I don't believe in god or the devil. I was tortured for 3 years and forced to watch my own biopsy as it happened. Sean here is a fae hunter. And I am a Pembroke.”

Sam: "You're related to the Pembrokes!?"

Arthur: “Duh. I’m the second son of Drake and Ariana. Arthur Willington Pembroke.”

Sam: *Being polite now.* "Pleased to meet you."

Dean: "Know that everything happens to be out there, Sam and I will take care of the guilty vampire, and then we'll leave; never to return."

Artie: “I like the idea of getting rid of nuisances, but... you made one mistake....”

Sean: *Snickers*

Sam: "What would that be?'

Artie: “YOU MESSED WITH MY CRIME SCENE, DIPSHIT! YOU’RE STANDING RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BLOODSTAINS WITH YOUR BIG FEET!”

Sean: “Look who's talking....”

Dean and Sam: *Look down and move.*

Sam: "Sorry about that."

Artie: *Fuming with rage.*

Sean: *Puts his hands on Artie’s shoulders.* “Come on. You'll have more crime scenes to work on tomorrow, and you have that autopsy scheduled. Does that make you feel better?”

Artie: .*Mumbles.* “I guess....”

Sean: “Good, then lets go home. You owe me an explanation about earlier.”

Artie: *Nods. Then glares at Dean and Sam.* “If I see you tow sniffing around anymore of my crime scenes I'll dissect you alive!”

Dean: "We've told you; we're here looking for a vamp! Finding it will involve us being at some crime scenes."

Crowley: *Leaves.*

Artie: “And I said no! Now screw off!” *Tries to storm up to them so he can tell them off, but gets picked up by Sean who tosses him over his shoulder.* “Hey! Sean, put me down this instant!”

Sean: “You haven't ate in 12 hours. You need food, so come on.”

Dean: *Walks back to the Impala, and gets in.* "Come on Sam.!"

Sam: *Gets in on the passenger's side.*


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT MORNING  
Artie: *At another crime scene.* “Those sure are crappy hunters.... We have another werewolf victim.”

Sean: “Lets just call Gellin and Ellie to take care of it.”

Dean: *Pulls the Impala up, and gets out followed by Sam. They're wearing their 'FBI' suits.*

Artie: *Standing guard.*

Larson: “Uhh.... What’s he…?”

Sean: “He might not like those two.”

Dean: "Are you kidding me. You _know_ why we're here!"

Sam: "And we've already told you more than once that we'll leave once we're done. You do realize that if you give us access to the crime scenes the faster that we'll leave, don't you?"

Artie: “Like hell will I let brats like you have your way!”

Larson: “Arthur! You can’t speak to the FBI like that!”

Artie: *Glares.* _Damn.... If I tell Larson he'll know there’s monsters around, and his lot will go around and cause more trouble than these two kids.... I don't want to clean that up._

Sam: "A body of someone from here was found in the next state over, so we got called in to investigate. The first scene we were at here had a body that had similar markings to the one in the other state."

Artie: *Glares. Clenches fists in rage.*

Larson: “You'll have to forgive Arthur here; he's really picky about getting his job done right. Arthur, perhaps you would feel better if it was you leading them around? Im sure they'd like someone to help them with some of the more technical stuff too.” *Whispers to Sean as he passes to go talk to witnesses.* "Keep Arthur in line, Sean."

Dean: *Pulls out his FBI badge.* "Anyway, I'm Agent Bryan, that's Agent Nicks."

Artie: “Frauds….”

Larson: “Huh?”

Artie: “Nothing!”

Dean: _He better watch it_

Artie: *Glaring.*

Sean: *Hand on his shoulder.* “The sooner we give them what they want, the sooner they're gone.”

Artie: *Grumbles but complies.*

Sam: *While examining the body.* _I wonder if these two bat for the other team_. *Spots the usual signs of a vampire attack.*

Artie: *Fidgets whenever Sam or Dean gets too close. Circles around them like some kind of guard dog. Sean stands off to the side, occasionally whispering stuff to Artie while the two glance suspiciously at the brothers.*

Sam: *Notes that the body also has it's heart torn out.* _That's strange_

Artie: *Eyes narrow.* “I can't take this anymore, Sean.”

Sean: *Grabs his shoulder to keep him from leaving.* “Its ok. Just calm down and they'll leave soon.”

Sam: "Agent Bryan, you should get a look at this."

Dean: *Walks over, and looks at what Sam saw.* "So, what do you think?"

Sam: *Speaks in a hushed tone.* "It looks like the work of a vampire, and then there's the work of a werewolf. I think that we might be hunting something that we've never hunted before."

Dean: "Or it could be both."

Sam: "Yeah."

Artie: *Glares.*

Sean: *Grip tightens.* “ _Don’t_ do it.”

Artie: “Are you kidding me!?” *Whisper hiss.* “They're all over my crime scene!”

Sam: *Looks around at the perimeter of the crime scene. He ducks under the police tape, and walks over to a cluster of trees. He sees some hair, so he grabs it, and pockets it. He also sees claw marks on the ground. He 'accidentally' swipes his foot over them. He looks up to see another vampire tooth stuck into the side of this tree, and collects it. Walks back to Dean.*

Dean: *Got the names and addresses of some witnesses.* "Alright, I think that we have what we need." *Gets into the Impala, followed by Sam, and drives away.*

Sam: "Look at what I found." *Shows Dean.*

Dean: "Hair and a tooth? Great.... You think that those two guys might swing for the other team? It's fine if they do, but they better not get too... involved with each other to the point that it interferes with our case."

Sam: *Laughs.*

*Behind them a large black motorcycle is following them. The rider is surprisingly lithe and small.*

*The black bike continues to follow Dean and Sam.*

Dean: *Notices that they're being followed.* "Sam, we're being tailed."

Sam: *Looks in the mirror to see the person on the motorcycle.* "How long have they been following us?"

Dean: "For five blocks now."

Biker: *Zooms up to Sam’s side. The person’s eyes are just barely visible and appear to have strangely small pupils.*

Sam and Dean: *Put their hands on their guns.*

Dean: *Lowers the window just enough so that it wouldn't get shot.*

*The bike makes a loud roar and zooms around the corner.*

Dean: "Huh, that was weird."

Sam: "Yes it was."

Dean: *Pulls the Impala into the parking lot of the motel that they're staying at after driving around for a while.*

*The rider is nowhere to be seen.*


	4. Chapter 4

Dean: *Unlocks and enters their room. He sits down, grabs some clothing from the bag under the bed, and goes to change.* "We'll talk to people tomorrow. Right now, we should try putting what we know together.

Artie: *Holding a knife to Dean’s throat. Whispers so Sam can’t hear in the other room.*  “ _Not_ a _single_ sound.”

Dean: *Surprised.* "How'd you get in here!?

Artie: *Glares. Points the blade closer.* “I said _quiet!_ ”

Dean: "You could at least tell me how you got in, ass hat!

Artie: “....I had a twisted childhood. I know stuff, ok?

Dean: *Makes his touché face.

Artie: “I was an idiot to trust people like you. An idiot!

Dean: *Doesn't say anything in response.

Artie: “What the hell did your brother do to the crime scene? Answer now, and I won't show you what your voice box looks like.

Dean: _What the hell? I didn't see Sam do anything to the crime scene!_ "How could I answer that question when you told me to be quiet?"

Artie: “He was acting shifty. I know you two took something. Now hand it over.” *Holds out his palm. His hands are slender and stained in inks and paints.

Dean: "I don't know what you're talking about.

Artie: *Growls. Eyes flicker yellow. Stumbles back holding his head.

Dean: *Takes advantage of this, and puts Artie at knife point using his own knife.* "Try anything stupid, and I _will_ slice your throat! Got it?" *Busts the bathroom door down, and walks out with Artie.* "Sam! Handcuffs!"

Sam: *Surprised by the fact that Dean has Artie. He's confused at first, but then he gets the handcuffs and a gun. He aims the gun at Artie and cocks it.* "You try anything stupid, and you'll get a bullet to the heart." *Tosses the handcuffs to Dean, who catches them.

Dean: *Handcuffs Artie to the frame of the bed, which is very solid.

Artie: *Eyes widen in horror. Starts to pull frantically.* “L-LET ME OUT, YOU ASS HOLES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

Dean: "We're the ones asking the questions here! How'd you get in? _What_ are you? Are you a demon? You know what? I think that you don't want anyone poking around at crime scenes because you're responsible for the deaths and attacks!"

Artie: *Has not ceased his panicked state. Has started to hyperventilate, ignoring the fact that pulling at the handcuffs just makes them dig into his wrists, drawing blood.* “L...let go.... Let go! Let go, damn it!

Sam: "Stop fidgeting, you're making the cuffs bite into your skin. Answer the questions.

Artie: *Doesn’t appear to be hearing them or seeing them, just stares downward in a crazed state. Shaking as he fails at trying to take in air.

Dean: *Sees that Artie passed out.* "Damn!

Sam: *Locks the door, and pulls the curtains closed.

Artie: *Limp. Twitches occasionally. Has a lot of piercings for a forensics worker. A tattoo of three bullets can be seen on his right wrist where the sleeve of his shirt tugged down from his struggles.

Dean: *Grabs some holy water, and flicks some of it onto Artie. Sees that Artie starts to smoke from the holy water.* "Alright, Sam, go get the paint from the car." *Tosses Sam the keys.

Sam: *Goes and gets the paint. Comes back in, and helps Dean paint a devil's trap on the ceiling above Artie. They use the strongest devil's trap that they know instead of the usual one.

Artie: *Starting to come to.* “Ugh....” *Eyes blink open. Back to brown now. Starts to panic once more at the handcuffs.

Sam: *Somehow manages to calm Artie down.

Dean: *Repeats his questions from earlier.

Artie: *Glares and kicks Dean as hard as can.

Dean: *Manages to evade the kick. Aims his gun at Artie.* "Don't try anything rash!

Artie: “SAYS THE GUY WHO HANDCUFFED ME TO A BED!” *Red.

Dean: "You were the one that decided to hold me at knife point in the , so you started it! We're just trying to do our job here!

Sam: "And like we've told you multiple times now; we'll leave when whatever it is that's killing people is dead.

Artie: “I am not trusting perverts who tie people to beds! Now unhand me you savages!

Dean: "We're the perverts? You're the one that was waiting in the bathroom for one of us! How'd you even know where we were staying, anyway?"

Sam: "And which room we were staying in.

Artie: “I have my sources. This isn't my first time dealing with people like you. I do what I can to keep my city clean. End of story.

Dean: "No, not 'end of story'. I still think that you don't want anyone poking around at crime scenes because you're responsible for the deaths and attacks!

Sam: "I agree with my brother. For all we know, you could be the thing killing people.

Artie: *Flinches.* “You bastards.... You know nothing about me, and you're going to make accusations like that?” *Crying.* “You're the monsters here!

Sam: "Whoa, calm down!

Dean: "Don't fall for it Sam! We should gank it here and now, and then we'll pack up and leave.

Sam: "Dean!

Dean: "What? You do realize that it could be putting on an act!

Sam: "Well, yeah, but I don't know now if we're right about him being the monster killing people here!

Artie: *Just getting angrier.* “That’s not me.... Why the hell do you think I’m in forensics to begin with?!

Dean: "Well, it would be a great cover for a monster! We've come across a shtriga that was posing as a doctor, and something from purgatory that took form of a doctor.

Artie: “I’m not telling a self absorbed ass hole like you why I live my life like this.

Sam: "Alright. Then why don't you tell me?" *Turns to Dean, and motions for him to leave.

Dean: "You sure?

Sam: "Yeah.

Dean: *Reluctantly goes to wait outside.* _Cas, would you mind watching Sam? Stay unseen though_

Castiel: *Appears outside of the motel room next to Dean.* "Why do you want me to watch Sam?

Dean: "He's in there with someone that I don't trust. Just make sure that Sam doesn't do something stupid, and stay unseen unless something happens!

Castiel: "Very well." *Disappears to watch Sam.

Artie: *Blinks his eyes twice.* “There’s something in here....

Sam: *Sits down, but doesn't get too comfortable. He remains alert just incase something were to go wrong.* "Well, how about it? Why do you live your life the way you do?

Artie: *Hangs his head.* “I don't like talking about it.... It’s not something people expect from me.

Sam: "I know what that's like. There's been certain aspects of my life that I don't like talking about.... Not even with my brother.

Artie: *Takes in a sharp breath of air.* “I was in a gang.

Sam: "You must have thought of them as family. I'm guessing that something happened to make you hate them, and eventually leave.

Artie: “You could say that.... I was close to the leader. He ran into me on the streets when I was 8. My brother was in his rebellious stage, and didn't want to walk home with me. He saw I had a talent for picking locks and being sneaky. With my parents always busy they never really missed me so... I figured it was the closest I could get to a family.

Sam: "So, what happened?

Artie: “Well, I was a kid so I didn't realize what the gunshots and running were about at first. But then... I got older, smarter, more involved, and one day... they wanted me to pull the trigger.

Sam: "And you refused.

Artie: “Yeah.... Slate still got me covered in the guy’s brains though.

Sam: "That must have been traumatic. I remember the first time that I killed. I was horrified by what I had done, and then my father and brother told me of everything that the monster had done. They told me that by killing it I had saved countless lives. I had nightmares about it for weeks.

Artie: “Nah. I was 16 at the time. I experienced my first traumatic death when I was 12 at my cousin’s house. One of his lovers was going to leave him. He doesn't like it when that happens.... And that was worse than any crime scene I've experienced in my entire life!

Sam: *Nods.

Artie: “I kept thinking he was a nice guy.... Slate, that is. My cousin’s nice too; just a bit too possessive. And then when I was 18 he was shot by 3 guys.... That time I did pull the trigger.

Sam: *Remembers the first time that Dean died.* "Yeah, the death of a loved one changes you.

Artie: *Grits his teeth, eyes flash yellow.* “And then... almost 4 years ago... that bastard had been brought back from the dead by Adam. He is messed up! A complete nutshell! He wants to take over the world, but he's an idiot! Well, turns out that’s what Slate was after. The whole damn ‘nice guy in a tough spot’ was just an act... a lie! And then, for 3 years he helped them torture me. They were trying to get intel on our side.” *Angry.* “All that time... and it turns out... he had the worst plans for me, even when I was just a kid.

Sam: *Remembers the plans that the angels had for himself and Dean.* "I can relate. So, you fought back, got away. Refused to be a part of their twisted plans.

Artie: *Crying.* “I was chained up! They jumped me on my way home from work! I just planned on going home and having a quiet night with Bran and Sean. I thought I finally had a good life with my parents finally having enough time for us, and my brother was interested in hanging out with me. He was getting married, asked me to be his best man,  and his wife was pregnant. Everything. I missed every damn thing those 3 years they had me chained up and beat me! I lost it all!

Sam: *A tear slides down his cheek. He was still wishing that everything that had happened had been different. He wished that his mother hadn't died. He wished that his father hadn't become a hunter. He wished that he could be living life with Jess as a big shot lawyer, but no. He had to continue life as a hunter. He knew that if it weren't for him and Dean that millions of people would be dead.

Artie: “And one more thing while I'm at it.... Sean…. You don't have to worry about him. He's what we call a fae hunter. You've probably never even heard of them. They just go after faes, but that’s what he is, and he technically eats my kind. I really want to trust him, but I just can’t. *Pauses and then looks at Sam. He has a habit of avoiding other people’s eyes, but doesn't this time.* So, you tell me how I'm supposed to trust you and your brother, when I can’t even bring myself to trust the man who's always been there for me all these years!

Sam: *Decides to do something.* "Hey Castiel, this is very important. I need you to come to me right now!

Castiel: *Appears.* "I don't know what you are thinking Sam, but it can't be good.” *Artie had jumped while sitting at the sudden appearance of the angel.

Sam: "Listen, Cas. I just need you to show this guy _everything_ that Dean and I have gone through up until this very point in time." *Turns to face Artie.* "Alright, here’s what's going to happen. This guy here," *Indicates Castiel.* "Is just going to lay a hand on you. He's going to show you everything that Dean and myself have went through, including the more painful things. He's not going to hurt you or anything.

Castiel: *Puts his hand on Artie.

Artie: *Flinches.

Castiel: *Lets open a flood of information; _everything_ that Sam and Dean experienced. The good, the bad, and the ugly.

Artie: *Eyes close. Absorbing the information.* “Sheesh.... You guys know if there’s a limit to those lifetime passes to hell you have?

Sam: "No we don't. Now that you know all of that, will you let my brother and I do what needs to be done? I promise that we will leave after words.

Artie: *Thinks for a while.* “....On a couple conditions.

Sam: "Let me guess; you want to be in charge of the crime scenes.

Artie: “Close, but my first condition was that you take off these damn handcuffs. I only made a full recovery 2 months ago. My scars are starting to ache, not to mention everything else.

Sam: "Oh, of course. Sorry." *Stands up, and goes to unlock the cuffs.

Castiel: *Stops Sam.

Sam: "What the heck are you doing?

Castiel: "I can't let you let him free, Sam." *Calls Dean in.

Dean: *Comes inside, and closes and locks the door behind him.* "What's going on?

Castiel: *Lets Dean know about what Sam was about to do.

Dean: "Sam, for someone that went to college, you sure can be stupid at times!

Artie: “Great, this knob head. You know what, I take it back. Burn in hell!

Sam: "Cas, would you mind doing something else for me?

Castiel: "What?

Sam: "Extract my memories of what.... What's your name, anyway?

Artie: "Arthur, but you can call me Artie.

Sam: "Artie told me.

Castiel: "I can do better than that. I can share what I overheard with Dean." *Touches Dean, and shares his memory of Sam’s and Artie's conversation with Dean.

Dean: "Great sob story, but I don't buy it!

Artie: “What the hell! Don't go sharing other people’s memories you ass! I moved all the way from Michigan to get away from that shit! *Remembers something.* “Uh oh.... Oops....

Sam and Dean: "Oops?

Artie: “Uhh.... How long have I been here? I passed out at one point, so I sort of lost track.

Sam: "A couple of hours. Why?

Artie: *Pales* “How many… hours...?

Sam: "Two.

Artie: “Shit.... I broke my time limit….

Dean: "Time limit? What time limit?

Artie: “Well…. Sean made a rule after I started venturing out on my own after the kidnapping that I had to contact him after so long…. If I don't he comes looking for me.

Dean: *Remembers the big guy.* "Shit. Alright, let him loose. Cas, take him some place away from here.

Sam: *Unlocks the cuffs after Cas grabs onto Artie.

Castiel: *Disappears, puts Artie someplace, erases the location of where Sam and Dean are staying, and goes back to Sam and Dean.

*A moment later a huge thump is heard on the door, along with a cracking noise from the force of it.

Castiel: *Grabs the Winchesters, and leaves the motel room with them.

Dean: "Damn it Cas, you know that I hate it when you do that!

Sam: “I don't think we should barge into the next crime scene right away.

Dean: "I actually agree with you, Sam.

Sam: “Good…. Because I don't feel like dying. The way Arthur spoke about those things made them sound unpleasant when angry….”

Dean: "Cas, thanks.

Castiel: "For what?

Dean: "For getting us out of there! Hey, would you mind bringing our things here in the Impala. Looks like we're gonna have to ditch the motel room, and the credit card that we used to pay for it."

__________________________________

Sean: *Drumming his fingers on the impala, grinning.* Got you now, bastards. Your scent is all over this thing."

*The Impala suddenly disappears.*

 


	5. Chapter 5

ean: *Runs over to the Impala, and gets in right away.* "I'm so sorry, Baby! I'll never leave you again!

Sam: *Makes sure that all of their things are in the car. He's satisfied with what's in it.* "Good job, Cas.

Castiel: *Decides that it would be best to change what they smell like, so he does.*

*A note on the dashboard read ‘I'll find you one way or another. My nose is better than that.’

Dean: *Gets angry when he sees the note.* "That son of a bitch was inside my Baby; he violated her!

Sam: “You handcuffed his... special friend to a bed.” _I’m not even sure what those two are anymore_

Dean: *Goes to work on disinfecting the Impala.

Sam: *Rolls his eyes.* “This could be a challenge.... Any ideas, Cas

Castiel: "If you could somehow get this other being in a public area, I could erase his memories of you, or alter them into making him see that you two are not the enemy. Or show him that you two are the good guys, and only doing your job.

Sam: “I’m not even sure what he is though.... Artie called him a ‘fae hunter.’ Then there’s the fact that I don't think that would be wise to do seeing as we're on a thin line again with him. He might not like us tampering with his friend’s mind

Dean: "Sam's right, Cas! It's best that we just steer clear until he calms down. Maybe we should go look for another case. Call in someone else to handle this one, but warn them not to go snooping around crime scenes until they're done being looked over by Arthur.

Sam: “I don't think Arthur is willing to even _think_ of letting people in his crime scenes after us.... Wait, is Arthur even in charge? He seems awful young compared to that one guy.”

Sam: “Plus I remember that one guy giving Arthur and Sean orders to help us.

Dean: "Alright then. We track him down, dressed in our FBI gear, and let him know that they are interfering with our 'investigation.'

Sam: “Dean, that gets them _fired!_ You've seen Arthur. He's obsessed with his job! Plus, he knows who we are and has royalty behind him. Then that cousin of his that he mentioned.

Dean: "We can tell the guy to not fire them, because they seem to be enthusiastic about what they do, which would mean that they do a good job. We'd just have to say something like 'These two guys are doing their jobs, but they are not allowing us to do ours, so could you have them possibly share their findings with us.' We let them do that, we talk to witnesses, we gank the monster, everyone comes out happy.

Sam: “That’s still a bad reputation for them. Look, maybe we should just go to the crime scene, and hope for a repeat of their boss telling them to help us. They're smart enough not to cause a fight in public, or at least one is. We could talk to them then.

Dean: *Gives in.* "Fine.

Sam: “Good…. Lets hope this works.”


	6. Chapter 6

Levi: *Gets home, and decides to take a nap. It's dusk outside.... Goes through his first transformation. Looks like a zombified werewolf. Large wings also grow out of his back. Opens a window, climbs through, and flies off into the night. He winds up attacking and killing several cows and horses.*

Dean: *Listens to the calls on the police scanner that is in the impala, and catches words such as 'winged beast like animal' several times.* "Well, we know where to go now." *Starts the impala, waits for Sam to get in, has Cas leave, and then drives off.

Levi: *Flew off into a different county. Safe away from the Winchesters.

Artie: “Damn…. Looks like I have a promise to keep."

Dean: *Driving.* _Great, now we have cow and horse mutilations. That means demons to deal with as well._

Artie: *Already searching around the corpses at night time with the help of Sean and a flashlight.

Sean: “I thought you liked working with human bodies?

Artie: “I do.

Dean: *Drives up in the impala. Notices that there are actually several people that have gathered to watch as the investigation of the scene is under way.* _Good, this way they probably won’t try causing trouble._ *Gets out of the impala.

Sam: *Follows Dean.*

Sean: *Glares at the two when he sees them. Almost storms over, but is held back by Artie who gets him to hold down part of the corpse for him instead while he works.

Dean: *Decides to go talk to the witnesses.* “Sam, you go over there, talk to them. Find out what they think attacked the cows and horses.”

Sam: *Already walking towards Sean and Artie when Dean told him what to do.

Sean: *Can’t be stopped this time. Storms up to Sam, all traces of his usually friendly smile gone.*

Artie: “Sean! That one’s good! It’s the other one that’s bad!”

Sean: “Go play with the corpses, Artie, and let me handle these guys.”

Artie: “You’re going to get us in trouble.

Sam: *Pulls his gun Makes sure nobody saw this.* “I’d stop if I were you. Don’t need to show these people the truth of what really goes on in the world.

Sean: “You brought this on yourself.” *Throws out his arm to stop Artie who’s still trying to stop him.* “I told you to let me handle this, Arthur!

Artie: “There’s nothing to ‘handle’, you idiot! I already told you everything that happened. They didn’t do anything!

Sean: “That’s a lie!

Artie: *Flinches.

Dean: *Heard what was going on. Runs over and pulls his gun. Makes sure nobody saw this.* “Let my partner go, or I’ll be forced to shoot you!

Sam: *Managing to hold Sean at bay.* _Hurry up and just get him off of me._

Dean: “That was a warning. Now _step back!_ ”

Artie: *Pulling on Sean’s arm.*

Larson: *Runs over.* “Sean, what the hell are you doing!?”

Artie: “Uh, nothing Larson, they just said something that must have offended him. I’ll take care of it.

Dean: “Larson, is it? Mind getting him off of my partner before I have to shoot him? That wouldn’t look to good on the news. ‘Mortician Shot By FBI!’ Yeah, I don’t think that would look good at all.” *Quickly glances around.* “In fact, I’m surprised that the media isn’t even here. What do you think, Agent Nicks?”

Sam: *Still trying to hold Sean back.* “Yeah, the media would just eat that up…. Probably fabricate their own story for what happened.

Sean: *Tightens his grip.* “Then stay the hell away from my partner!

Larson: “What does Arthur have to do with this?” *Suspicious.* “The guy’s never caused a problem a day in his time working for me!

Artie: “Uhhh…. They were criticizing me for having to step off the crime scene for a few moments the other day…. I was having another of my ‘issues’. I forgot to explain it to them, and Sean must have gotten defensive. *Tightens his grip on Sean’s arm. Sean slowly relaxes and lets go.*

Larson: “Ah. Well if thats the case, I can explain. Arthur here suffered something traumatic and has recently started to recover from it, so he has to step to the side from time to time. It’s never interfered with his work once. Plus we have this giant here to help him.” *Pats Sean’s shoulder.* “Does that solve everyone’s issues?

Sam: *Rubbing where Sean was holding onto him.* “Hopefully. Sorry about the criticism. We feds tend to just want the job done right.”

Dean: _And by right, he means in the_ hunter way. “We truly are sorry for what we said. Now, we should all get back to our jobs.” *Grabs onto Sam, and starts to pull him towards the crowd of onlookers.* “Come on Agent Nicks, we have to gather the statements from the witnesses.”

Sam: *Decides to follow Dean.* “Of course, Agent Bryan.

Artie: *Works diligently, ignoring Sean as he hovers about trying to help. Even swats him away a couple times when he tries talking to him.

Dean: *Talking to one of the witnesses.* “So, Mr Stocks, what did this so called ‘beast’ look like? What exactly did you see?”

Mr. Stocks: “I was just sippin’ on my iced tea when this large winged thing came hurtlin’ out o’ da sky. It picked up one o’ my cows, Mrs. Daisy, carried her up, an’ dropped ‘er. She fell to da ground. Her mooing was god awful, it was! Then the beast swooped on in again an landed on da ground. Mrs. Daisy yowled an’ yowled up a whopper of a ruckus. Surprised that da neighbors didn’ hear her! Mrs. Daisy stopped howlerin’ after a while.” *Crying.* “The beast, I tell ya, was nothin’ but da chupacabra!”

Sam: “The chupacabra? Um, Agent Bryan, could I speak to you alone for a while?

Dean: “Sorry for your loss Mr. Stocks.” *Walks with Sam to where they can’t be overheard.* “What?

Artie: *Walks by them.* “Chupacabra. Mexican monster that feeds off the blood of cattle. Appears as a number of things. Commonly thought to have horns, spikes, and tough leathery skin. Do you research.

Dean: *Sighs.* “We know what a chupacabra is; Old Man Stocks is unknowingly right about there being such a thing…. Hey, since you’re over here by us right now, I got a…. Sam, what’s the word again?

Sam: “Proposition.

Dean: “Yeah, one of those! Why don’t you let Sam and I talk to the witnesses, while you and the big guy get the crime scenes. We tell you what we learned from the witnesses, and you tell us what you got from the crime scenes.”

Sam: “Dean, I thought that I told you that they might not like that idea!

Dean: “Shut it, Sam!” *Turns back to Artie.* “It would allow you to look over the crime scenes to your heart’s content without worrying about us ‘messing them up’. So, what do ya say, we got a deal?” *Reaches his hand out to shake Artie’s.* _I hope that he agrees_

Artie: “I really don’t feel like doing anything.… I think I’m going to go spend a week or 2 at my parents.

Larson: *Pales. Heard the last part.

Sam: “Are you alright, Larson?

Larson: “U-uh….

Artie: “You heard me Larson. I’m going to take my vacation now. After all, you’re always pressuring me to. Might as well now.

Larson: “But this is the busiest crime season!

Artie: “I’m allowed to take my time off when I please. It’s in my contract.” *Walks off.

Larson: “I’m dead….

Sam: *Walks after Artie. Catches up to him in no time.* “So, does that mean that we get to have the crime scenes until whatever it is that we’re hunting is killed?”

Dean: *Walks over to the next witness. The witness happens to be a beautiful, voluptuous woman.* _Must be my lucky day today._ “Hi. Agent Bryan.” *Flashes his FBI badge.* “Would you mind telling me what you saw here tonight, miss….”

Woman: “My name’s Sarah Stevenson. What’s the FBI want with a cattle and horse mutilation?”

Dean: “They're not mutilations. There’s actually a sickness going around in the cattle population. No need to panic or anything, so far it’s only in livestock. So, what did you see tonight?

Sarah: *Looks at Dean oddly.* “I saw a wolf, at least I think that it was a wolf, attack Mr. and Mrs. Appleton’s poor horses. It was all so weird!

Dean: “Weird? Weird how?

Sarah: “The… _thing_ looked like it was torn to shreds, and then… then it spread it’s wings…. _Wings?_ I’ve never heard of an animal that matches those descriptions, and I’m a science teacher!”

Dean: _Oh, her students must be hot for teacher._ *Sees that she has a ring on her left hand.  Darn, she’s married. Oh well, I’ve had some married chicks before. “Listen, Mrs.”

Sarah: “It’s Ms. The ring is just a reminder of my first husband. May the bastard rest in piece.

Dean: “Oh, alright then, Ms. Stevenson. I’m sure that you were just seeing it for something other than what it truly was. You should go home and get some rest…. You know, if you need someone to talk….” *He stopped talking when another woman came over and wrapped her arms around Sarah. The other woman kissed her.* “Um, nevermind. Thank you for your cooperation.” *Walks away from them, and tries to pick out Mr. and Mrs. Appleton from the crowd.* _I’m never going to forget that!_

Sarah: “I’ve got an idea, Rosie.

Rosie: “What would that be, darling?

Sarah: “That we let Agent Bryan McStudly roll around with us in the sack.

Rosie: *Swats Sarah. Laughs.* “Yeah, that’s not going to happen…. Actually, maybe it will.”

Artie: “Looooow. I’ve seen some lowlifes, but you take the cake.

Dean: “Shut it, alright. How was I to know that she was on _that_ team.” _Man, if only I could be a fly on the wall in their bedroom._

Sam: *Snickering at Dean’s latest failure at getting laid.

Dean: “I said shut it!”

Artie: *Eyes narrow.* “What the hell is ‘that team’ supposed to mean? What, do you hunters play some kind of sport?

Dean: *Looks over at Sam. Sniffs the air.* “Huh, that’s weird. Sam, do you smell that?

Sam: *Doesn’t see a way out of this. Sighs. Leans over Artie and whispers.* “Sorry about this.” *Straightens.* “Smell what?

Dean: *Sniffs the air again, and then sniffs the air near Artie.* “I smell a virgin! Alright, that’s another thing on our ‘to do list’. Get Artie here laid before we leave. If there’s one thing that I can’t stand, it’s knowing that someone I’m working with is a virgin.”

Sam: “Again, I’m sorry…. We don’t play any sports. We just do our jobs…. Well, at least one of us does.”

Dean: “Loosen up a bit Sammy. Live a little!

Todd: *One of the people who works with Artie. Snickers and hides his face behind the files he’s working with.

Artie: *Appears flustered and embarrassed.

Dean: *Heard Todd chuckle. Smirks. Finds it amusing that someone had overheard that.

Sam: *Finally spots out who he thinks might be the Appletons.* “Hey, Dean?

Dean: “What Sammy?

Sam: “Why don’t we let Artie question them. See what he’s got.

Dean: *Shrugs.* “Sure, why not.

*As they pass.

Todd: *Grabs Sam’s shoulder. Still fighting his laughter.* “Dude…. Ok, this is kind of funny, but seriously. Don’t bring up stuff like, you know, that up. The guys Genophobic." *Laughs harder.* “He got sick once when we showed him a dirty picture.

Sam: “Um, thanks for the tip. I’ll make sure to let my partner, Agent Bryan, know.” _Oh god, Dean’s not going to like hearing that!_ *Walks to catch up with Artie and Dean. Lets Dean know of what he just learned.*

Dean: “What’s a genophobe?

Sam: *Defines it in a way that Dean would understand.

Dean: *Stops walking.* “You have _got to be kidding me!_ Sam, this had better be some kind of sick joke!”

Sam: *Regretting telling Dean what he told him.* “Um… fraid not.

Dean: “Great, just freaking great! So, no hope for him losing the v card then?

Sam: “Nope…. Sorry Dean. Well, we should see if he can handle asking the questions to the Appletons. Come on.” *Quickly catches up to Artie just by walking.

Artie: “Alright, Mr Appleton. I need to ask you and your wife some questions if it’s alright with you?

Mr. Appleton: “Huh, who might you be? Who are the giants behind you? Men In Black? I knew it! I knew that there were aliens living among us!

Artie: “Uhh…. No, sir. I’m a forensics worker, Arthur Pembroke.” *Shows him his work badge.* “I need to ask you some questions.

Mr. Appleton: *Snatches the badge and examines it. Looks at Artie suspiciously.* “ _Sure_ you are…. I’m the President of the United States.” *Hands the badge back after biting it. Licks his lips.* “Earth metal tasting. That’s a point for you, but not enough ta let me know you’re human.” *A woman walks over.*

Mrs. Appleton: *Swats her husband.* “Knock it off, will ya! Lenny, come get your father!

Lenny: *Comes over and drags his dad away.

Mr. Appleton: *Swearing and yelling things about aliens the whole while. Yells out that Artie’s an alien, and that the men ‘pretending to be cops’ are there as part of the invasion process.

Mrs. Appleton: *Smooths her dress, and looks at Artie, Dean, and Sam.* “Oh, what handsome men.” *Means Dean and Sam.* “So, how could I help you, young man? Say, aren’t you a bit young to be in this… line of work?

Artie: *Cringes.* “I’m going home….” *Walks away.

Sam: “Oh, don’t mind him. He’s actually the forensics investigator. So, Mrs. Appleton, what did you and your husband see?

Mrs. Appleton: “He’s just a child though! How could he be in that field of work?

Sam: “He um, advanced quickly through school, and got put right into college.

Mrs. Appleton: “Oh, then he must be a very smart young man. So, what can I do for you two handsome men? I believe you asked me about what my loon of a husband and I saw?

Dean: “That’s correct, ma’am.

Mrs. Appleton: “Well then, lets see here…. Oh yes! I and my husband had heard noises coming from the stables, so we grabbed our rifles, and walked out there. What we saw is something that would come from a nightmare. It had fur, like a wolf’s, all over it’s body. The beast looked like it was one of those things from the wolfman, but it was… shaped strangely.

Sam: “What do you mean?

Mrs. Appleton: “It had chunks missing from its body, and large bat-like wings. It tore poor Buttercup, Rosemary, and Petunia apart.” *She starts crying.

Sam: “I’m deeply sorry for your loss, Mrs. Appleton. Would you mind continuing to describe what you saw?

Mrs. Appleton: *Calms down just enough to be able to talk.* “It… it flew away when my husband, my son, and myself had shot it with our rifles.

Dean: “What kind of ammunition did you use?

Mrs. Appleton: “We make the ammunition for the guns ourselves. We use iron buck-shot, for we know that it would harm the chupacabra if it were to come here.” *Looks at the two a little more closely.* “I’m sorry, but you two look familiar to me somehow. Have we met before?

Sam: “No ma’am, we’ve never met you before.

Mrs. Appleton: *Continues to examine their faces. Snaps her fingers.* “I got it now, you must be John Winchester’s boys!

Artie: *Stops where he is a few feet away.* “W-Winchester…? _John_ Winchester?”

Dean: *Surprised.

Sam: *Also surprised, but doesn’t let it show.* “I’m sorry Mrs. Appleton, but I don’t know who that is.

Mrs. Appleton: “Yeah right! Your brother needs to work on keeping a straight face at the mention of your father.

Dean: “The jigs up; she knows.

Sam: *Sighs.* “Fine. You’re right, Mrs. Appleton. We are John’s sons.

Mrs. Appleton: *Smiles.* “I figured as much. You must be Dean, and the shorter one must be Sam.” *Turns to Artie.* “Which would mean that you must be Adam. What I don’t understand is why you’re with your brothers. John didn’t want the hunter’s life for you.”

Dean: “Actually Mrs. Appleton, I’m Dean. The giant one is Sam.

Mrs. Appleton: “Oh! I’m sorry for the mix up.”

Sam: *Surprised that she knows about Adam. Then remembers that Adam is _still_ in the cage with Michael and Lucifer.* _Man, he must be torn to shreds by now._

Artie: *Furious. Goes up and grabs each of their wrists.* You two, with me. _Now!_

Dean: “ _What_ do you want?

Artie: “ _No_ questions! Just come with me. I have something for you guys at my place.” *Continues pulling.*

Sam: *Works free of Artie’s grasp.*

 

Dean: *Does as well.*

All: *Walk back over to Mrs. Appleton.*

Artie: *Has to run just to catch up.*

Dean: *Swats Artie back.* “If she knows about our dad, there’s a chance that she knows more than she’s letting on!”

Artie: *Furious.* “Your loss, wankers! I’m going home. I’ll just throw it away. Useless hunter crud to me anyways!”

Dean: *Growns.* “Fine! We’ll come talk to her later! Sam, come on, lets go see whatever it is that Arthur wants to show us.”

Sam: “Alright.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. Appleton: *Found waiting for them at the impala.* “Still have this beauty, I see. If you don’t mind, I’m coming with you. It’s been a long time since I took a ride in this car. I’d like to again.

Dean: “Um, alright, hop on in.

Mrs. Appleton: *Already getting in when he was talking. Settles down in the backseat.

Sam: “Isn’t your husband going to wonder where you are?

Mrs. Appleton: *Laughs.* “He thinks that I’m an alien anyway. He’s not going to worry. You can call me Jenny from now on. Drop the Mrs. Appleton.

Sam: “I’d be more comfortable calling you Mrs. Appleton, Mrs. Appleton.

Jenny Appleton: “Then call me Mrs. A, Sam.

Artie: *Hands Sam a slip of paper. “Apartment 205 in Turnpoint Apartments. Drive around a bit, but _do not_ come near my apartment with her! I don’t trust her.” *Goes to his bike, gets on and zooms off  before they can follow.*

Sam: *Pulled out his laptop and Google Mapped the information that Artie gave him. Made directions from where they were.* “Well, it’s not that far from here. Two, three blocks at the most.

Dean: “Good, leaves us enough time to talk to Jen. So, just how do you know our father?

Mrs. A: “I helped him on a hunt once. We were hunting an actual chupacabra. It was strange though. It changed it’s MO, and started going after people. It took some time, but we eventually caught the bugger. We killed it in the end.

Sam: “Would you know anything about what’s going on here?

Mrs. A: “I know that there’s a werewolf roaming about. There were also signs of a vampire, and a zombie.

Dean: “A zombie? Are you sure?

Mrs. A: “Yeah, a body of someone that had died a year ago had disappeared from their grave. The plant life around the grave was dead, forming a perfect circle. Then some more people started showing up dead.

Sam: “So what then? I mean after our father left. Did you decide to stay around to keep watch over the place? Call in some hunters that you found when something was going on?

Mrs. A: “Yup. John gave me a number that I could call when something monsterish was going on. I tried to call the guy last week, but he didn’t answer. I believe that his name was Bill? No that’s not right. Ben?

Dean: “Bobby?

Mrs. A: “Yeah, that was it! How is he?

Sam: “He’s dead.

Mrs. A: “Oh, what a shame. He seemed like a nice man.

Dean: *Laughs.* “Bobby? Nice? Yeah right! He was a grouch.

Sam: “And the closest thing to a father that we had. All those times that dad left us with Bobby.

Dean: “True, but still. Nice doesn’t really go well with the name of Bobby Singer.

Mrs. A: “What about John? I haven’t heard from him in years! Did he get whatever killed your mom?

Dean: “Yeah, but it cost him his life.” *Pulls into a parking spot after driving around for a bit.* “Jen, would you mind staying here for a bit?

Mrs. A: “Go do what you have to do. I’ll stay here in the car. I promise that I won’t hotwire her and drive off.

Sam: *Gets out, and walks up to the building. Get’s buzzed in by Artie. Waits for Dean to come.

Artie: *Opens the door a crack.* “Did you follow my instructions?

Dean: “Yeah. Drove around a bit. Left Jen in the car.

Artie: “....She’s _with_ you?”

 

Sam: “She’s in the car. She knew not only our father, but someone else that we trusted very deeply. If she knew them, then she can be trusted too.

Dean: “She’s just waiting in the car. As you can see, she didn’t come up here with us.

Sam: “So, what is it that you wanted to show us?

Artie: *Irritated by the fact that they ignored his rule.* “Get inside. I’m still looking for it.

*Artie’s apartment is a nicely decorated 2 bedroom apartment, set up with everything a house would have. The walls seem to be void of any pictures or memories though, while a good sized TV hangs on the wall. There seems to be more books on the shelf than movies though. In the corners boxes are stacked in neat piles of three. All with Arthur's name on them.*

Artie: “Make yourselves at home. It might take me a while, but it’s important that you get it right away. Kitchens over there if you need anything. Don’t worry about Sean; I kicked him out.” *Pulls a box out from the corner, and sets it on his lap while he works at opening it.

Dean: “Nice place.” *Turns on the TV after figuring out the remote. Sits and watches _Dr. Sexy M.D._ *

Sam: “Really Dean, _soaps?_

Dean: “Hey, I only watch this for the women on it!

Artie: *Rolls his eyes. Tossing aside numerous things in the box. Narrowing his eyes at the mess he’s making of old junk like binders full of academic awards, bandanas and novels. Eyes narrow when he pulls out an old jersey. Looks at it for a bit longer than the other items before tossing it aside as well, letting it crumple to a heap with the number 31 on the back showing.* “Where is that darn thing…?

Sam: *Looking at the books on the bookshelf. Notes that most are anatomy books, but there are some fictional books mixed in. Along with reference books on monsters.* _Well, that confirms some of my suspicions_

Dean: *Found out that he can pause the TV. Happens to pause it on some woman’s breasts. Then continues watching TV. Decides to flip it to a movie. Settles on _Iron Man._

Artie: *Throws a hockey puck from the box… and another. Then another.* “How many of these things got thrown in here..!?” *Pulls out an old calculator.* “So that’s where that went….” *Tosses it along with a stack of photos that go flying through the pile. Doesn’t seem to care much for what’s in the boxes while others would assume the stuff should be valued sentimentally.

Sam: *Decides to look through the pile, just in case Artie accidently threw what he was looking for.

Dean: *Get’s up, and goes into the kitchen. Looks in the fridge, sees some meat, and decides to make some burgers for them to eat.

Artie: “Don’t look through those.” *The pictures seem to contain mostly the same people. In the ones before Artie had piercings he’s with a tall man with hair dyed a dark gray and snake bite piercings. He seems joyful in the ones where the man isn’t poking fun at him or sneaking up from behind. In the ones where Artie does have his piercings he’s with a group of the same 4 men dressed in punk-ish attire; all with piercings and wild hair, much like Artie’s. Artie appears either flustered or irritated most of the time; never caught smiling. The jersey has Artie’s last name on it.

Sam: “Sorry, just thought that I’d look through the pile in case you happened to throw what you’re looking for.” _Hmm, must have been that gang that he mentioned. I wonder why he hanged onto the pictures instead of getting rid of them_

Dean: *Heard clattering around in the kitchen. Sees that there's a radio. Turns it on, and finds a classic rock station. AC/DC’s Hell’s Bells has just started playing. Can be heard humming along.* “You find what you’re looking for yet?

Artie: “No.… Just useless crap.” *Pulls the next box over. This one is full of guitar picks and leather bracelets. Out of the mess paintbrushes join the pile. Finally Artie pulls out an object wrapped in newspaper along with a photograph.* “Found it.

Dean: *Comes out of the kitchen with three burgers.* “Good timing, apparently.” *Hands one to Sam, and another to Artie.

Sam: *Takes the burger, and pulls the first box over. He starts putting what was in it back in. Takes a bite of the burger.* _That’s actually really good_

Dean: *Sits down on the couch after he got some beer from the fridge.

Artie: *Pushes the burger aside.* “Not hungry.” *Without the lab coat, the unnaturally tiny form of Artie’s body is more pronounced than before. The deep bags also appear more prominent than before as he hands the wood carved amulet to Sam.* “My father owed this to your father. Our family honor is upheld.” *Picks up a pile of photos and jams them mercilessly into a box.

Dean: *Takes Artie’s burger.* “More for me then. So, what’s the story behind what you gave Sam? How’d your dad know our dad?

Sam: “Yeah, I myself am curious.

Artie: “A long time ago, just before I was born, dad had some trouble with people sending creatures after him out of jealousy. He already owned a successful company, and on top of that was married into a royal family. He tried getting rid of them, but his specialty wasn’t demons. They started to go after my mom and brother more, and that’s when he met your father. Your father helped him get rid of the demon,s and offered to give him this amulet. I’m not entirely sure what it is myself. I’ve tried to figure it out. All I can make out is that it’s something for protection.” *Hands Sam the photo of John with a man with dark brown hair and green eyes standing alongside a gorgeous woman with long, silky black hair and bright hazel eyes.* “There’s only one thing I don’t like about your father…."

Dean: “And what would that be?"

Artie: “Nothing much….. Just, you know, he tried to hook up with my mum."

Sam: *Choking.*

Artie: *Unfazed.* “You do know where your food is supposed to go, don’t you?"

Dean: “Breathe, Sammy!"

*A younger guy comes down the hallway in pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt, exhausted and yawning.

Saraid (Suh-Ray): “Mr. Arthur…? It’s midnight. Who are you talking to-?” *Sees Sam and Dean. Eyes widen and he backs away a bit startled. He’s like a smaller replica of Sean with his hair parted in the opposite direction and light blue eyes.

Artie: “Saraid. What are you doing up? You have exams tomorrow. Do you want me to make you something to eat?” *Already getting up.

Saraid: “Uh, no, there’s no need for that, sir. My stomachs too nervous.

Artie: “Nonsense, there’s nothing more important than a good meal before an exam.

Sam: “Foods that will help with memory include blueberries, wild salmon, nuts and seeds, avocados, whole grains, beans, pomegranate juice, freshly brewed tea, and dark chocolate. I recommend eating an avocado, and drinking some tea.”

Dean: “Why does he look like your big guy? He his son or something?

Saraid: *Embarassed.* “U-uh….” *Steps back a bit.

Artie: *Steps halfway in front of Saraid in a protective manner.* “No. They’re brothers, obviously. Sean’s only 4 years older than me; that’s not old enough to have a kid. It’s ok, Saraid. They won’t hurt you. If they do I’ll kick them out of the country.” *Goes to the kitchen to make Saraid something to eat.

Sam: “I’m pretty sure that it would be impossible to kick us out of the country.

Dean: *Flipping through channels on the TV.*

 

Artie: “Ahem. Royal title. Friends in high places. That and the fact that I know several demons and what nots. Not your ‘religious’ demons, from what I gather, but still mighty scary and a bit more difficult.

Dean: “We know how to deal with demons, and we’ve got Cas. We’d just have him do something to your friends until they decide to let us stay.

Sam: “And the fact that we, for some strange reason, happen to have the King of Hell on speed dial.

Artie: *Leaves after what Dean says. Rather quick. Heads down the hallway.

Saraid: *Worried.* “Mr. Arthur?

Artie: “I’m gonna be sick….” *Disappears down the hallway to what must be the bathroom.

Saraid: *Worried, but stays back. Pulls out his phone and calls someone.* “Bro? Yeah, it’s Arthur…. No, he’s ok, just a bit sick. Figured you’d want to mark it on your chart…. Trigger? Uh….” *Looks at Dean and Sam then pales.* “U-uh…. Some-something he must have watched on TV. I’ll let you know if he gets worse.” *Hangs up.

Dean: “Oops.” *Decides to turn the TV off after switching the channel to a more family appropriate channel.

Sam: “Way to go Dean. Make our host sick with the… stuff.

Dean: “How was I to know that _Casa Erotica_ would be on _that_ channel?” *Raises his voice.* “I turned the TV off, by the way! Uh, sorry about that.” *Chuckles nervously.*

Sariad:*Fidgets nervously.* “It wasn’t the TV. I just said that so Mr. Arthur wouldn’t have to work on a crime scene in his own home….

Sam: “Then what was it?

Sariad: “....You just implied to him that you were going to torture his friends…, and he went through a severe amount of torture.

Dean: “Oh…. Sorry ‘bout that Arthur.

Sam: “We wouldn’t do that. Especially Dean. He swore that he wouldn’t torture anyone again after, well, you know.

Artie: *Still in the bathroom. Almost calls out ‘yeah’, but chokes again as the heaving resumes.

Saraid: “It’s his meds too. They should be taking him off soon. They would have to if Sean wasn’t so anxious about it.

Sam: “Got it…. Is there anything else here that you need to give us that involves our dad?

Dean: “Good question. Here’s another. What kind of freak of nature are we dealing with here. Looks like a wolf? Has chunks missing from it’s body? _Wings?_ Likes to attack horses and cattle?” *Sighs.* “Might have to call Cas back into the game.

Sam:  “I’m at a loss as well Dean. First we should deal with what we _do_ know how to take care of. The werewolf and the vampire. Then Mrs. Appleton, who is still in the impala.

Dean: “True.”

Saraid: *Voice gets darker.* “I think you should leave.” *Suddenly has an expression that can compare to his brother’s when angry.* “My brother will be on his way, and I don’t think it’s good to have you around Arthur.

Dean: “Apparently he’s given us what he needed to, so let’s go Sam. If he has to give us anything else, he can when he sees us again.” *Gets up and walks out of the apartment. Goes down to the Impala, gets in, and starts it.

Sam: *Follows Dean and also gets in the Impala.

Mrs. A: “That took you guys longer than I thought it would.

Dean: “Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting.

Mrs. A: “Oh, that’s fine. I was entertained by your police scanner. Oh, by the way, there was another call about a giant wolf. It apparently attacked someone.

Dean: “Then we had better roll out.” *Pulls out of the parking lot, and gets out onto the road.*


	8. Chapter 8

Sean: *At the scene already, gathering stuff. Already appears to have a vial of blood some how.*

Dean: *Pulls the Impala up, and gets out.* “Jen, I think that it would be better for you to wait here in the car.

Mrs. A: “I agree.” *Smiles.

Dean: “Great. I hope that he doesn’t do something stupid.” *Saw Sean. Walks over.* “What do we got here?”

Sean: “One dead man; soon to be three if you don’t get the fuck out of here.”

Dean: *Groans.* “Look, we just want to take care of what’s going on here, protect people, and then we’ll leave when we’re sure that the monsters killing people are down for the count!”

Sean: *Glares.* “You were at the apartment, weren’t you.”

Sam: *Manages to keep his face straight.

Dean: *Also kept his face straight.* “Yeah, but I don’t see why that should concern you. After all, you aren’t staying there anymore. Can we just do our jobs now?

Sean: “What the hell makes you think I’m not staying there anymore?” *Angry.

Sam: *Looks at him with a confused look on his face.* “Arthur said that he kicked you out.

Sean: “He always does that when he’s mad; doesn’t mean he hates me enough to permanently shut me out.

Sam: “Alright.” *Remembers all the times that he left Dean, and then returned. Remembered that some of those times it had been Dean that had kicked him out.* “I understand.

Dean: “Lets get to work. Any witnesses?

Sean: “I told you to get lost.

Dean: *Angry. Goes to get in Sean’s face, but Sam holds him back.* “And we’ve told you more than once that if you cooperate, the sooner that we’ll leave!

Sam: *Notices that Artie is coming over.

Sean: *Perks up. Smiling as he sees Artie.* “Artie!” *Runs over and checks to make sure he’s ok.* “You’re ok? Saraid said you got sick. I don’t think you should be out so soon.

Artie: “It’s fine. It was probably the meds. What are those asses doing here?

Sean: “I was just getting rid of them.”

Sam: _Great, here comes his boss. Maybe I should just tell him a white lie about what’s going on._ “Sir, your employee is just upset that we, my partner and I, (part of the FBI) are here investigating. We have told him multiple times that his cooperation will assist us in capturing the unsub, and that the sooner that the unsub is apprehended, the sooner that we’ll leave. He has been somewhat uncooperative the entire time that we’ve been here, and we really don’t want to put him in custody for infringement on the ongoing investigation.

Artie: *Kicks Sam quickly.

Larson: *Looks confused.

Artie and Sean: *Look at each and snicker.

Larson: *Shakes his head.* What are you two up to now? I thought you were sick, Artie.

Artie: “I got better?”

Dean: “Artie here has been cooperative, but his, um, partner hasn’t been that willing to help.

Artie: “Me and my ‘partner’ are a team. Whatever blame he takes, I take.

Larson: *Irritated.* “ _Look_ , I’m tired of you two coming here to harass my workers. I haven’t even seen proof that you really are agents.”

Dean: *Pulls out his badge.

Sam: *Does as well.

Dean: “Here’s our badges. Agent Bryan.

Sam: “Agent Nicks.” *Pulls out his cell phone, and calls Bobby’s ‘FBI Agent Willis’s phone, but then remembers that Bobby’s dead and that his house is gone. Quickly calls Garth’s FBI cell phone instead.

Garth: *Answering the phone.* “FBI, Agent Willis speaking here.

Sam: “Hey Agent Willis.

Garth: “Sam! How are you and Dean?

Sam: “Agent Bryan’s alright. Here, he wants to speak to you.” *Hands the phone to Dean.

Garth: “Agent Bryan? Who’s Agent…. Oh yeah! Dean, what’s going on? What’s Sam’s name this time?

Dean: “Thank you Agent Nicks. Agent Willis, we’re good and all, but we’ve got someone here that wants to speak to you. Here he is now.” _For the love of Jennifer Love Hewitt, Garth. Don’t mess things up for us._

*As the phone is being handed to Larson, Artie’s eyes glow yellow and the phone shuts off. Larson stares at it confused and tries turning it on, only to fail.

Larson: “Seems your phone’s dead there, agent.

Artie: *Smirks, eyes go back to his normal shade of light brown.*

Sam: _What the? I had that fully charged!_ *Looks over at Artie real fast before taking his phone back.* “Sorry, I could have sworn that I had charged it. Guess not.”

Larson: *Looks between the two suspiciously.* “I could have sworn I’ve seen you two around before…. Nah. Probably nothing. Well, I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to ask you two to step back and let these guys do their work. They’re the only investigators I could get to come this late. The rest are cops and we all know order just goes to hell when you have them buzzing about. I’ll give you anything important they find. Keep up the good work, Pembroke, Vanderleeden.”

Artie: “Yes, sir.

Sean: “Did you _have_ to use my last name?

Larson: *Leaves.

Artie and Sean: *Start snickering once he’s a good distance away.

Sean: “The old ‘sudden cell phone battery drainage’ trick.”

Dean: *Sighs.* “Well, we should go to find somewhere else to stay, Sammy.” *Walks off back to the Impala.

Sam: _That’s right, we had to leave the motel room._ *Follows after Dean, but not before noticing that there was someone standing in the group of gawkers that came out of the wood works that had been at each crime scene.* _That’s odd._ *Decides to tell Dean about this.*

Dean: “Probably the vamp that we’ve been after.

Sam: “Yeah, but we have to be sure first. We don’t want to end up killing an innocent person.

Dean: “Yeah, I know, Sammy.” *Looks at Mrs. Appleton.* “You wouldn’t happen to know of a place that Sam and me could stay at, would ya?

Mrs. A: “Well, there’s my family’s cabin that’s in the woods. We hardly even use it nowadays, so it should be open. There’s two bedrooms, and running water as well. There’s just one small issue though.

Dean: “What would that be?

Mrs. A: “There isn’t a toilet, but an outhouse.

Dean: “I’m fine with that.

Sam: *Looks horrified at the prospect of doing his… bodily functions in that sort of waste disposal situation.

Artie: *Snickers.* “Fools.

Sean: *Sudden realization.* “Uhhh. Artie? You’re not mad at me anymore…? Right?” *Grins nervously.

Artie: *Looks at the vial of blood Sean got for him.* “You’re sure this is from that creature?

Sean: “Drew it from the bastard myself before he got free!” *Proud.*

Artie: *Smiles slightly.* “Of course I’m not mad, chap.” *Pats his shoulder.* “Now, back to work!” *Energetic again for work. Turns back to the corpse.

Sean: *Smile falls once Artie turns away.* “Yeah…. Good old work….” *Looks where Dean and Sam are and glares before going back to work with Artie, smiling again.

Dean: *Gets into ‘Baby’ and starts her. Smiles.* “Man, I love that sound!

Sam: *Rolls his eyes.* “Sorry Mrs. A, he’s been this way with the car.

Mrs. A: “Well, at least he knows how to appreciate the finer things in life!” *She had looked through Dean’s music collection.

Dean: *Smiles.* “Sam used to, but he’s changed since we were kids in many ways. I mean, he went from scrawny, short little Sammy to a freaking hulking giant. He’s _still_ a total nerd though!” *Starts to drive the Impala.* “Directions to your family cabin would be nice.

Mrs. A: “Oh? Just drive, I’ll tell you when and where to turn  at.

Dean: “Fine by me!”

____________________________________

Artie: *Worked into the early hours of morning at the lab on the blood sample.

Sean: “Come on Artie, let’s just call it done and go home.” *Hands on his shoulders trying to get Artie’s attention.

Artie: *Trying to shrug him off.* “I’m busy, Sean. Can’t you see that?

Sean: *Angry.* “You’re always busy!” *Hits his fist on a table cracking it.

Artie: *Startled enough to look up at Sean.

Sean: *Who is glaring.* “So what if a few more are killed because you take a break?! You need to prioritize things differently!

Artie: “It’s my job!

Sean: “Your job ended hours ago when Larson said ‘you can go home, Pembroke.’

Artie: “Then go home without me!

Sean: *Grabs his shirt forcing their faces closer, eyes turning black and orange.* “You remember what happened last time I did that….”

____________________________________

Levi: *Flying over farmland. Swoops down onto a horse. Carries it off into the air. Flies over a highway, and drops the horse onto it. Watches as a massive pile up ensues.*


	9. Chapter 9

Dean: *Heard the call of the horse on the highway. Being very close to the scene, decides to go to it. Arrives far before cops do.

Sam: “Dean, what are you doing? It’s just a horse that wandered out onto the highway!

Dean: “I’m not entirely to sure about that, Sam. We both know that there’s some kind of winged monster out there, and that it’s attacked Old McDonald’s farm animals before. Who’s to say that it didn’t happen to drop this horse here on the highway?” *Walks closer to the horse, which is neighing in pain. Manages to calm the animal down.* “Shhh. It’s going to be alright.” *Pats and gently rubs the horse until it’s calmed down. Pulls out his gun, and puts a bullet into it’s heart. Looks at the horse’s body more thoroughly. Sighs and stands up.* “I was right, Sam. There's puncture marks from claws. Here, come take a look.

Sam: *Steps closer to see what Dean had seen.* “Dean, from the space between the punctures, I can guess that this… beast is massive. We’d have to be extremely careful when and if we see it face to face.” *Hears a high pitched scream; the scream of a young child. Looks over to see a girl running over.

Girl: *Crying. Looks at Dean.* “Why’d you kill him mister!? Why did you do it? _Why?_ ” *Crying very hard.*

Dean: *Feels sorry for the kid.* “Listen kid, I was only putting him out of his misery. He was hurt pretty badly; no vet would’ve been able to help. They’d only do what I did. It was in pain. Most likely he wouldn’t of been able to walk again. No horse would want that. It was for the best. Now he’s galloping in the vast fields in the sky. Happy and free; the way a horse should be.

Sam: *Takes the girl to her mother, who’s standing by one of the vehicles.

Girl’s mom: “Thank you…. I’m sorry that she did that; she has a love for horses. How’s your partner know so much about them any way? I see that he’s great with kids as well. That’s so… _hot_. How does he even know what to say to kids anyway?”

Sam: “He basically raised his baby brother on his own, and he spent time on a farm for a short time while growing up.”

Artie: *Shows up with the other forensic workers. Has a large bandage on his neck. Looks drained and exhausted. Sean is not with him for once.

Todd: *To Artie.* “No fair, these new guys show up and get all this attention from girls, and I’m _still_ single! Why do girls even care about guys with kid talents and horse talents…? I don’t think raising a brother necessarily helps with that…. It didn’t for me; it made me hate kids…. What do you think, Artie?

Artie: *Unamused. Mumbles something only Todd and the other workers can hear. Looks startled when everyone starts laughing uncontrollably.

Todd: “Only you would think of that!

Larson: “And be the only person with the guts to say it about a federal agent!

Artie: *Confused.* “Well, it seems likely.” *Just causes more laughter.*

Dean: *Nudges Sam when he sees that Artie has arrived.* “Hey, at least his Bigfoot didn’t come with him this time.” *Sighs,* “Since we’re already finished here, we might as well give him the scene.

Artie: “Wh-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING MUCKING ABOUT A CRIME SCENE WITHOUT STERILIZATION!?

Todd: “Oh, boy…. This is why we do _not_ let Arthur on the scene without his fence, guys.”

Artie: *Mortified. Staring at Sam and Dean. Looks like he could cry.* Th-the crime scene…. CONTAMINATED!

Todd: “Shhh. Shush, it’s ok.” *Pats his back.* “It’s only a horse.

Artie: “ _Only!?_ That’s a horse load of evidence!”

Dean: *Looks over at Sam, points over to Artie, and then at his head. Moves his finger in a motion that one would to loosen a screw. Goes back to the Impala, but then goes to talk to those that are alright from the accidents.

Sam: “We hardly even touched the scene, and it’s all yours now. Oh, and just so you know, the bullet was put there by my partner.” *Also goes to talk to witnesses.

Artie: *Starts crying like a small child. Falls to his knees.* “Th-the….

Todd: “Ahhh, shit, they broke it! Where the hell is Sean when we need him? We can’t get Artie to work like this!

Larson: “Of all times…. Arthur, the shock blankets are meant for victims, so don’t make me put you in one.

Artie: “But the scene!” *Teary eyed.

Larson: “Young man, I will call your brother and tell him you’re in shock if you don’t pull it together!

Artie: “Ok….” *Stands up, wiping his face stubbornly.

Dean and Sam: *Get in the Impala.

Dean: “Well, that was to be expected. I told you that the horse was dropped.

Sam: *Sighs.* “Fine, you were right. Happy now?

Dean: “Yup.” *Turns the Impala on, and drives off.

Artie: *Glares after the impala. Uses the phone number he snuck off of Sam’s phone when he wasn’t looking at his house and sends a message. ‘You’ve crossed the line now. As you American’s say, ‘It’s on!

Sam: *Grabs his phone, which he recharged and turned back on.* “Oh boy, here we go. I told you that it was a bad idea to stop for a horse on the highway!” *Laughs.

Dean: *Glances over to see what’s on Sam’s phone. Rolls his eyes.* “Jeez, that guy needs to lighten up.” *Laughs as well.

*An onslaught of messages begins.* ‘ _Dead_.’ ‘CRIME SCENE RUINED!’ ‘I can sword fight.’ ‘I survived 3 years of torture! I know how this stuff works!’ ‘I will come after you!'

Sam: *Texts back a reply.* ‘Dean went through 4 earth months, which is 40 years in Hell, of torture in Hell, and I myself went through 1000 years in the cage with Michael _and_ Lucifer.

Artie: ‘I have marks to show mine _all over my damn body._ News flash, unlike you guys, no one’s going to bring me back from “hell” so suck on that, pretty boys!’

Dean: *Makes a motion for Sam to hand him the phone. Texts.* ‘+ we made u puke ur guts out. Unless u want that precious scene of urs contaminated w/ vomit, mayb u should lay off the txting.

Artie: ‘ _You wouldn’t!_ ’

Dean: ‘I would, Sammy wouldn’t though.’ *Hands the phone back to Sam.

Sam: *Reads through the texts, and laughs a little bit.

Artie: ‘I WILL KILL YOU, AND IT WILL NOT BE IN YOUR SLEEP. YOU WILL FEEL EVERY MOMENT OF DEATH!’ ‘DAMN IT, NOW MY CAPS BUTTON IS STUCK THANKS TO YOU TWO, STUPID PHONE!

Sam: *Laughing while texting.* ‘We’d be brought back to life. You do realize that, don’t you?

Dean: “Laughing hysterically. Mocks Artie.* “I will kill you and it will not be in your sleep! you will feel every moment of death!” *Laughing.* “He probably doesn’t realize that we know how to bind Death _himself_ , and are technically buds with the guy!” *Continues to laugh.*

*The phone shows an unknown number has now started to send a message to Sam’s phone.

UNKNOWN: ‘To whomever asshole American it may concern; LEAVE MY BABY BROTHER ALONE, SHITFACE.

Sam: “Um. I think that my phone just got hacked. Oh well.” *Tosses it out the window after making a list of the important numbers and names.

Dean: “Well, doesn’t that just blow.

*The same number sends a message to Dean’s phone along with a newer one.

UNKNOWN: ‘Look up and you’ll see a helicopter.

Dean: *Glances upwards.* “Great, he’s having us tailed by his rich as fuck family.

UNKNOWN: ‘Now, be a good chap and meet me in the bar coming up to your right. With any luck, we can settle this like sensible adults.

Dean: *Hands the phone to Sam.* “Text back what I say. Alright.

Sam: *Takes the phone and nods.

Dean: “First, tell us your name.

UNKNOWN: ‘Daniel Liam Pembroke.

Dean: “Well, we’re Dean and Sam Winchester.” *Drives into the parking lot of the bar, and parks the Impala.

Daniel: ‘I am quite aware of who you are, sons of John.

Dean: *Takes his phone back from Sam. Texts.* “Alright Dan, where you sitting at, and how do you know about our family?

Daniel: ‘The name is ‘Daniel’, you illiterate wanker. Go inside, there’s a door at the back that says ‘Private’, assuming you can read. Now, do hurry. I’m quite tired of waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean: *Walks in, and walks over to the door marked ‘Private’. Walks in.*

 

Sam: *Follows Dean.*

 

Bar Guard: *Grabs onto Dean.* “Hey, you can’t go in there!”

 

Daniel: *Voice is deeper than Arthur’s with the same haughty British accent.* “I called them here; let them through.”

 

Bar Guard: *Lets them through.*

 

Dean: *Sits down in a chair.* “Alright, we’re here. Let’s chit chat like civilized adults here. Where to begin? Oh, I know, how about this! We’ve told your brother more than once that once we take care of what’s happening here that we’ll leave. It’s hard to do our jobs when he won’t let us.”

 

Sam: “Dean, shut up and let me do the talking.” *Turns to look at who he assumes must be Daniel.* “Sorry about my brother’s rudeness. He’s an idiot.”

 

Dean: *Steps on Sam’s foot.*

 

Sam: *Ignores the pain. Sits down after he’s invited to do so.*

 

Daniel: “Let me ask you something, Mr Winchester. Where do you and your brother intend on going after you’re done here?”

 

Sam: “Wherever our next hunting job takes us. As long as it’s in the US.”

 

Daniel: “So, I am correct to assume you will be putting this town far behind you. Far enough to where if you come back in 6 months or a year, no one will even recognize your faces.”

 

Sam: “Yeah. We tend to avoid places that we’ve been at. If you know about us, then you must know about the time I’ve spent at Stanford. You’d also know that we haven’t been back there since.”

 

Daniel: “Mr Winchester, are you aware of the grisly path my brother takes?”

 

Sam: “You mean his being in forensics? If so, then I already answered your question, didn’t I?”

 

Daniel: “He is a creature that isn’t like the humans. He has been hurt, betrayed, and cloaks himself in the very thing that terrifies himself and the people around him; death. Wherever he’s headed, they know there’s bound to be a murder. He is both treasured as a resource, and avoided as an omen of the one thing a human can’t fight. And unlike you, he lives here. Do you know what that means?”

 

Sam: “I think so. You’re saying that his job _is_ life to him. Just like how our hunting is life to Dean and myself. We pretty much need to hunt, for it’s all we know. Where your brother needs to have his own job to do, for it's where he’ comfortable. Am I right on this?”

Daniel: “No you dense git. You and your brother can get in your outdated car and drive away to escape what others think, the lives you touch, but my brother can’t. If he messes up, he has to deal with the fact that he potentially ruined someone’s life, or didn’t bring closure to a family, or maybe even that the final victim could have been saved if he pulled one more all nighter. You can drive away, but my brother’s bike can’t get him as far. Not with a mind scarred by what he’s gone through dragging it down. Now I’m asking you very nicely to let him have his security.

Dean: *Glares at Daniel, and clenches his fists in silence.

Sam: “Oh. Um, no offence, but the Impala _is_ our home, so could you please be more respectful.” *Sighs.* “How sure are you that your brother would take care of the monster if my brother and I were to leave? I don’t mean to offend you, nor Arthur. I’m just wondering. Yeah, we may leave the places that we’ve been behind with some… collateral damage, but we never intend to do that. Sometimes it’s how the hunter community grows…. It’s a necessary evil, if you will.”

Daniel: “And a lighter evil must recognize the darker good. Also, are you nuts!? What ever this thing is that’s hunting down people like cattle, it’s staying the hell away from my brother!

Sam: “And it won’t get to him…. If we Winchesters could just do our job. I think that my brother’s idea might be the best course of action now. We give the scenes to your brother, we (me and Dean) talk to the witnesses. We trade information with Arthur, gain the information that he learned from the scenes, and in turn, Arthur gains the information that Dean and I got from the witnesses. This would provide Dean and I with the information that we’d need. It could help us take down whatever the heck it is that’s flying around. Also, we’ve learned that the… thing might be hurting farm animals at the time being. So far, it hasn’t hurt any humans.” *Asks for something to drink, and takes a drink after it arrives.* “There’s also evidence of not only a vampire in the area, but a werewolf as well.

Daniel: “Apparently you hunters are denser than I originally anticipated. My brother is what you would call… _paranoid_. Basically, you scare him.”

Sam: “Then is there any course of action that you see that would be good for all parties involved? One that wouldn’t involve me and my brother leaving until the killer monsters are taken care of.

Daniel: “Leaving….” *Notices they do not approve.* “Fine, but you’re absolutely bonkers to be willing to try a stunt such as working with Arthur. He’s as stubborn as a bull all condensed into a corgi. If you really want to work with him, then go to his apartment, I’m sure you know where it is, and talk with him. Him and that troll he has a romantic interest in should be home. Warning though, if you want to work with him, you’ll have to work with the troll as well, and he’s not fond of people he doesn’t know.

Dean: *Mumbling.* “We’ve noticed, you pain in the ass.” *Gets up to leave.* “Come on Sam, lets go.” *Walks out. So annoyed that he doesn’t notice several women hitting on him. Gets into the Impala, and groans.

Sam: *Followed his brother, and also got in the Impala.

Dean: *Turns on the radio after starting the Impala. ‘Bad Company’ by Bad Company started playing. Drove on in silence.

Sam: “We have to do something. From the way it sounds, he’s just going to let his brother play around in the crime scene like a sand box and pull him out when the bullies come.

Dean: *Grunts, and continues to drive.

Sam: “At least tell me you have some kind of plan.

Dean: *Doesn’t say anything. Just continues to drive.

Sam: “Dean, are you listening?

Dean: *Keeps driving.

Sam: “Dean!

Dean: *Glares out at the road.* “I don’t know what to do, alright!

Sam: “Well, we have to do something!

Dean: *After driving for a long time, finally turns onto a dirt road that leads into the woods. Sighs.* “Lets just rest up for the night. We’ll think of something. Maybe just go after the werewolf and the vamp before going after whatever the hell it is that’s flapping around out there.

Sam: *Sighs.* “If that will work out…

Dean: “Yeah.

Mrs. A: “Or you could stake out an investigation scene, and see if the person that Sam noticed shows up. Who knows, the person could be the vampire.

Sam: *Looking from Mrs. A to Dean.* “I think I missed something.

Dean: “Uh, Sammy, she’s been with us for a while now. Since Arthur found out who our dad is.

Sam: “I’m going to sleep.

Dean: “You can once we’re at the cabin. Which is… right here!” *Parks the Impala in front of a nice looking log cabin.

Sam: *Shakes his head and goes inside to sleep.*


	11. Chapter 11

*In the morning Dean goes to get the police scanner from the car to see if anything is happening, only to find it missing with a note.

Note: ‘Sorry, chaps, but it’s illegal for anyone outside of the police force to be in possession of these in this town. You’re welcome.

Dean: “Son of a bitch!

Sam: *Still sleepy.* “What is it?

Dean: *Grabs onto Sam.* “He stole our stolen police scanner!

Sam: “….Now that just brings a whole new level of irony into view…. A person who works for the law technically... stealing a stolen police scanner….

Dean: “Shut it, and get to work with your computer mumbo jumbo!

Sam: *Sighs, goes back inside, and decides to call Charlie. Makes sure that the line is secure before calling her.* “Hey Charlie, it’s Sam.

Charlie: “Sam. What creepy monster are you and Dean hunting now? On second thought, don’t answer that!

Sam: “Actually just calling to know if you could do something for us.

Charlie: “And what would that be? Hmmm?

Sam: *Makes sure the line is still secure. Satisfied that it is.* “Could you hack into the police interface of the place that Dean and I are. I know that you can easily track where we are.”

Charlie: “Provided that you stay on long enough.

Sam: “Yeah.

Charlie: “Why do you need me to do that any way?

Sam: “Our scanner got stolen.

Charlie: “Oh. You mean the one that Dean stole?

Sam: “Yeah. Ironic, huh?

Charlie: “Sure is…. Do or do not, there is no try.

Sam: “Huh?

Charlie: *Sighs.* “Silly muggle. I said that I can do what you have asked of me.

Sam: “Alright. Thank you Charlie.

Charlie: “May the force be with you.” *Hangs up.

Artie: *Up in a tree.* “What? Are you two still here?

Dean: *Looks up, pulls his gun out, and a thing of salt.* “Get down here and give back the scanner before I decide to dump this salt all over the place.”

Artie: *Glares.* “You. Wouldn’t. Dare!” *Pulls out his cell phone.

Dean: *Opens the salt, goes to dump it, but doesn't let any fall out.* “I would.” *Sees Artie’s cell phone.* “Who ya gonna call?

*A deep taunting voice comes from the cabin.*

Gellin: “Me.”  *Walks out of the cabin with Sam in a choke hold, and, being close to his height, somehow manages to lift him into the air. Is able to stand the kicks and punches Sam tries to throw.

Dean: *Eyes Gellin, and then looks back at Artie.* “Who is he?

Gellin: “Hello asshole number two! Want me to kill ‘em for you, Artie?

Artie: “Such violence isn’t needed today chap. We just need to bring them into headquarters and have a friendly chat.

Dean: *Still holding the salt at an angle.* “I’m not kidding. Who the heck is he?” *Points his gun at Gellin and cocks it.* “Let go of my brother, and before you say that I could shoot him, I must let you know that I’m an excellent shot. Meaning: I could shoot you in the head. So let Sam go.

Gellin: “How about a game instead?” *Holds Sam out by his shirt/jacket, exposing himself. Still seemingly unhurt by a kick from Sam.* “One shot. You hit a critical point on me, you win, we leave, but if you miss, you have to come quietly.

Dean: *Narrows his eyes. Reluctantly uncocks his gun. Puts it away, but still holds onto the salt.* “My guess is that you’re like Arthur here, so unless you want to help him in counting grains of salt, you should let Sam go!

Gellin: *Bursts out laughing.* “Not quite!

Castiel: *Speaking to Dean in his head.* (“ _Dean, Gellin’s a demon. Try exorcising him_.”)

Dean: "Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!"

((We exorcise you, every unclean spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every congregation and diabolical sect, Dragon, therefore, O cursed one, So that your Church, To Thee in secure liberty, we beseech Thee, hear us!))

Gellin: “….What the fuck kind of nonsense are you mumbling? Look, I know I’m terrifying and pretty damn incredible, but that’s no reason to start having seizures.

Dean: *Confused.* _What the heck Cas!?_ “That was Latin.” *Starts to examine what he can see of Gellin’s body for a binding link, but doesn’t see one.* “Alright. I know you’re a demon, but why didn’t the exorcism work? I don’t see a binding link on you either.”

Gellin: “….Is… is he serious…?”

 

Artie: “Afraid so…. They’re brain damaged.”

 

Dean: “Um, I’m lost now. What the hell is going on…? Other than the fact that you have Sam, and I happen to be holding a canister of salt which I am still very tempted to spill.”

 

Artie: “DON’T YOU DARE!”

 

Gellin: “Ugh. Just come with us!”

 

Dean: “Have him let Sam go, and I’ll put the salt away…. Why should we? After all, you are holding my brother in a choke hold!”

 

Gellin: “Because you two are idiots? Also, I don’t give a shit. Just be quiet and come with us.”

 

Dean: “Tsk.Tsk. You really aren’t helping in your case, so I won’t be going anywhere.” *Tips the salt just a bit more. The salt is sitting just at the rim.* “Seriously Arthur. Have him let Sam go, or start counting! I’ve already guessed that you hate counting grains. Just _one_ _little tip_ , and you’ll be counting.” *Happens to be standing on some dirt.* “You’d be counting for a long time to. Look at what I’m standing on…. Dirt. The salt grains could mix into the dirt. You know that, so just have your buddy here let go of Sam, and you won’t be counting for the rest of your life!”

Artie: *Shaking in the tree. For a moment it appears he’s going to shout at them, but tears start falling.* “This is why I hate humans…. You’re all jerks!

Gellin: “Hey, you little bitch! You made Artie cry!

Dean: *Looks at Gellin.* “Then let Sam go! Let Sam free, and I won’t dump the salt.”

Sam: *Manages to make it so that he can talk.* “He’s not lying. He’ll put the salt away if you let me go…. We’ll even go with you if you let me go!”

Dean: *Glares at Sam before looking back at Artie.* “Well?” ( _Cas, I know you’re here. Do something, God damnit!)_

Castiel: *Speaking to Dean in his head.* (“ _No._ ”

Dean: (“ _What do you mean ‘no’?_ ”

Castiel: (“ _I mean that I cannot intervene. I do not even know what to do._ ”

Dean: (“ _Screw you too!_ ”)

Gellin: “Oh, so you think you can insult us, make Artie cry, and then boss us around?” *Angry.

Dean: “You’re the ones that struck first! We have every right to defend ourselves!

Gellin: “Not from our view.

Artie: *Wiping away his tears.* “You’re the ones who trespassed on our territory! I’m so angry right now- I could-! *Holding his head, growling lightly.

Gellin: “Go ahead, Artie. Sean’s not here to stop you.

Artie: “ _Good_.” *Voice has changed, has an electric quality to it now as his hair starts to turn black with the streaks in his hair turning white as his skin pales and eyes turn grey with yellow irises with slit pupils. Electricity crackles around him, singeing the tree he’s sitting on.*

Dean: *Looks scared.* “Cas, get us out of here!”

Castiel: (“ _Gellin would come as well._ ”

Dean: “I don’t give a damn! Just get us out!”

Castiel: (“ _Very well_.”) *Instantly transports Dean, Gellin, and Sam far away from Artie. Happened to accidentally drop them in front of Larson.

Larson: “I think you might have missed one, Gellin.

Gellin: *Grabs Dean before he can get away, now holding both Winchesters in the air.* “Got em!

Larson: “Good…. Hey, wasn’t Arthur with you?

Gellin: “About that…. He got angry.

Larson: “ _And you left him!?_

Gellin: “Mehhhhh, so? He’ll go on a little rampage, maybe take out the city’s electrical systems for a day or so again, and be good as new!

Dean: *Surprised.* “ _Larson?_

Larson: “Ugh…. Great. Sean! Go get Arthur since you’re the only one who can calm him down.

Sean: *Runs over.* “Where is he?

Dean: (“ _What the hell Cas?_ ”

Castiel: (“ _I decided to put you in contact with the nearest hunter that I knew of_.”

Dean: (“ _Hunter? Who?_ ”

Castiel: (“ _You have already met him, and his name has been said as well_.”

Dean: ( _Let’s see…. I know that Arthur and Sean are monsters. Lug head holding me here must be a monster of some sort, so that just leaves…. “Larson!?_ ”) *Look of surprise on his face.

Castiel: (“ _Yes_.”)


	12. Chapter 12

Dean: *Looks at Larson.* “So, I’ve just heard that you happen to to be a hunter, Larson.

Sam: *Surprised.* “Dean! How would you even know that?

Dean: “Cas helped me figure it out. I was surprised as well.

Larson: “And it’s incredibly rude to ignore a very important topic.

Dean: “Such as your being a hunter! Or the fact that you are now basically holding two other hunters hostage! _Or_ the fact that you could’ve just told us that you were a hunter in the first place!” *Thrashing about. Accidently kicks Gellin in the crotch.

Gellin: *In pain, doesn’t let go.* “Bastard….

Larson: “If you don't tell us where Arthur is right now, he’s going to throw the whole city into a black out you idiot! And not just a brief one! He could fry the whole system and have it down for days! Now wise up, man up, and take responsibility!

Dean: *Sighs.* “ _He_ should ‘take responsibility’. He and Arthur happened to strike at us first. We had the right to defend ourselves! Go ahead, and ask him why don’t ya!” *Tilted his head back toward Gellin when he said ‘ _he’_.*

Larson: *Glares.* “You trespassed on land that's a neutral ground, _and_ under the order of the ‘Monstrum’ organization. You have harassed my employees, were in possession of a police scanner, and just acted in violence instead of agreeing to come quietly when all we wanted was to talk.” *Looks up as the lights start to flicker.* “We’re running out of time…. He’s going to blow. Sean, do you think you can track him down?”

Sean: “On it.” *Runs out.

Larson: *Rubs his temples.* “I’m a centimeter away from throwing you both in jail with some well placed evidence!

Castiel: *Appears behind Larson. Has his hand on Larson’s head.* “You will do them no harm. If you do, you will surely die along with everyone else here in this place. Before you are the vessels for Michael and Lucifer. Do anything to harm either of them, and the whole of the Heavenly Host shall be at your door. Let them go.

Sam: “Cas, be nice.

Castiel: *Slowly turns his head to glare at Sam, and then looks away.

Sam: “Neutral ground? Monstrum? Mind explaining? Also, would you mind having Gellin let go of me and my brother. We won’t try anything. We know we’re in no position to try to fight back. Don’t we, Dean?

Dean: *Begrudgingly.* “Yeah, yeah. What he said.

Larson: “You just put the entire city in danger.

Dean: “How the hell were we to know that he’d turn into that… that… that _thing!?_ ”

Sam: “Dean!

Dean: “ _What?_ You know I’m right Sam!

Sam: *Sighs.* “He has a point. We couldn’t have known what Arthur could do, nor that this is ‘neutral ground’. We also have no idea who or what Monstrum is.”

Larson: “Why do you think everyone was trying to drive you off? Also, when I told you to tell me where he was!

Dean: “I don’t see why we would need to answer that when your guard dog here knows. He could tell you.

Sam: “Dean! Arthur could wipe out the entire power grid! No internet, no lights, no refrigeration, no electricity whatsoever….” *Says this just loud enough for only Dean to hear.* “No porn.

Dean: *Realizes all the implications.* “No pie…. Fine! The last time we saw him we were at a cabin in the woods.

Larson: *Phone rings. Answers.* “Hello? So you found him? Good…. No, I won't tell him. Just bring him back.” *Hangs up.* “It’s your lucky day, Sean managed to find him.

Dean: “If he hurt my baby, I swear to God I’ll….

Sam: “ _Dean_.

Dean: *Glaring.

Sam: “Now that he’s been found, would you mind explaining this ‘neutral ground’ situation, and what this ‘Monstrum’ thing is?”

Larson: “‘Monstrum’ is the organization we work for. We were founded by Mr. Monstrum. We have control over this area, so if any hunters are found, they are to be reported on within 2 days. Normally… they get killed.

Castiel: “You, a hunter, allow other hunters to be killed? You should know how few in number hunters are! By killing them you are helping to eradicate the hunter race. You are a disgrace.”

Sam: “Alright, then what does Monstrum do exactly?

Larson: “You really want to say that after all you’ve encountered? A demon that can’t be exorcised, a royal fae, a fae hunter, one who's in love with a fae at that. If you need more oddities they’re all right outside that door!” *Points at the door.

Sam: “That still doesn’t answer my question.

Larson: *Angry.* “ _Fine!_ We’re hunters, good ones; so good hardly anyone knows of us.

Dean: “Great, monsters that hunt down other monsters! What do you do with them? Don’t tell me that you try to turn them onto your path!” *Laughs.* “I take it that you kill them if they refuse or something.

Larson: *Not amused.* “We only educate the ones we see a chance in. If they’re brainless, it’s not worth it.

Gellin: “They took me and my brother in and set us right.

Larson: “ _You_ got in trouble for drinking again last night!

Gellin: “Oh, come on! 5 days from the end of probation! Can’t you let it slide!?

*A knock on the door sounds and a shortish(Not incredibly short like Artie)  A girl with beautiful emerald eyes and blood red hair to her chin walks in.

Ellie: “Larson, Artie’s causing a fuss again and won't let us calm him down. Even Sean is having issues.

Larson: “As long as Sean’s with him, he’ll be fine. If worse comes to worse, we know what to do.

Ellie: *See’s Dean and Sam.* “Uh…. Am I missing something here?”

Dean: *Sees Ellie.* _Damn, she’s hot…. For a monster._ “Oh nothing really. Just that my brother and I are being held captive for defending ourselves!”

Ellie: “That’s what they all say. Then they turn around and stab you in the back like they did to Dane.” *Goes up to Gellin and kisses him on the cheek stubbornly.* “Good job….

Gellin: *Grins.* “Just doing what I’m trained for, as usual.

Ellie: “Right. Well the next time you run off _without_ me, you can help me pack my bags.”

Dean: “Great, just freaking great!

Sam: *Senses something about Ellie. Decides to say _everything_ that has happened since he and Dean even arrived in the area. ((That he knows about.)) Surprisingly isn’t stopped from talking.*

Larson: *Fell asleep in his chair.

Gellin: “….Props for reaching a whole new level of boredom, you even got fucking Larson to fall asleep, but you’re still on the shit list, and we don’t like you.

Ellie: *Stern.* “Gellin. It’s not like they can get out of here. Let the crazy people down and ramble about their oddities. They can’t help it.

Gellin: “Ellie, these guys set off _Arthur_. You know that's a big no in the book of nos! If we give them just a bit of slack, they’ll be at us with pitchforks and torches!”

Ellie: “Gellin, nice try, but we all know that was highly uncommon of humans. Common history tells us they ran in terror and peed themselves when coming into contact, leading to this….” *Looks at Dean and grimaces.* “Lack of knowledge and sophistication.

Castiel: “He has told you the truth. They came here to hunt down the being killing people. He and his brother are hunters, and as they have said many times before this, they shall leave, never to return to this area after the beings that they are after are dealt with.”

Ellie: “You’ve been harassing Artie and Sean! Shame on you! Those poor guys have been through enough hardships!

Gellin: *Thinking… for once.* “Hey…. Aren’t they older than us…? Why do we always refer to them like they’re kids…?

Ellie: “Not now, Gellin. I’m trying to teach them a lesson.” *Jabs a finger in Dean’s chest.* “Now listen! You wouldn’t like it if I messed with your family, so don’t mess with ours! We have no proof that you’re ‘good’ or even of who you are, so have enough respect to give these people the security of knowing they at least have a say of what goes on in the city they call home!

Sam: “If it’s proof that you want, then just let the guy in the trench coat show you.

Castiel: “Why would I want to do that?

Dean: “Because you want us to get out of here alive, and preferably unharmed.

Castiel: “Only with her permission. If not, I can only do something else that would prove to them that you are who you say you are.

Gellin: *Angry, Tentacles start to slither out from his back through rips in his shirt and jacket.* “Touch her and you die.

Castiel: “I was not talking to you. It is not up to you anyway.” *Looks at Ellie.* “The choice is her’s and her’s alone.

Ellie: *Disgusted.* “Ew….. What are you guys? Savages? No wonder Artie was so determined to get you guys out. Hell, he called in Heimich.

Sam: “What would we have to do to prove that we are who we say we are? I’m  guessing that you wouldn’t want to hear our entire life story…. Wait a minute. If all of you are monsters, you must have a list of all the hunters that are known about. Who they are, what they look like, what they’ve done, how they even came to be hunters. You know, like a hunter database thing.

Dean: *Looks frightened at the prospect of that.

Gellin: “And why would we give a shit about you?

Ellie: “Past doesn’t really matter, so that probably wasn’t the best thing to bring up…. Basically… we don’t like you because you didn’t even introduce yourselves before trying to boss us around, and do not tell me I know nothing because I talked to Artie about _everything_.”

Gellin: “She’s serious too.

Ellie: “I think we can make a deal though since Larson’s out cold.

Gellin: Oh, boy

Ellie: Apologize to Artie, and we’ll listen to what you have to say

Dean: “Why should we ‘apologize to Artie’ when he pretty much started everything that we’re having issues with?

Sam: “Dean, I don’t think that it’s a good idea if you talk right now. Just let me do the talking…. First off, I’m Sam Winchester, and the loud mouth over there is my big brother Dean. I am sorry for_.

Dean: “Sam, don’t you freaking dare! Why should we tell them anything with what they’ve done to us up to this point!?”

Sam: *Presses his lips together.* “Cas, would you mind… uh, doing something about Dean.

Castiel: *Looks back and forth between Dean and Sam. Realizes that what Sam had suggested would be for the best in that situation. Walks over to Dean.* “I am sorry, Dean.

Dean: “Cas, I swear to God if you_!” *His mouth disappears, and he becomes mute.

Sam: “Well, now that he’s been silenced, we might as well get to negotiating…. I’m sorry for his behavior. He’s not as smart as me.

Dean: *Now glaring at Sam with all his might.

Sam: “I must admit, and I am sorry about it, that my brother, although he doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut, was right about Arthur basically starting all of our problems.

Gellin: “Why do you think he was hired? He recognized you as hunters, knew that most of your group who go through here don’t leave alive, and tried to get you to leave without giving away our presence. He was just doing his job, and you ended up insulting his species, and making him cry.

Todd: *Peeks his head in the door.* “And they snooped into Artie’s personal business!

Gellin: “Todd, what the hell?

Todd: “I just had to drop off files. *Drops some files inside the room.* And since Larson’s asleep, I’m going to run off! See ya! And good luck, Artie’s in one hell of a mood.

Ellie: “Did you calm him?

Todd: “Sean did the best he could. He’s going to get the honey now. so he left Artie in the training center to play with his swords.” *Leaves.

Ellie: “Perfect!” *Smiles.

Sam: “Wait, how did we insult his species? The salt thing? Dean only did that because he thinks that it’s his job to constantly protect me.

Gellin: “That guy was traumatized by that little weakness of his when he was just a kid. He was at school and someone spilled some at lunch and he had to count it all out. The other kids laughed at him for a while apparently.

Ellie: “Then there’s the fact that it’s just degrading to have your weakness blabbed about for all to hear.

Gellin: “Not to mention its _counting salt._ That has to be the worst weakness there is! Imagine how terrifying it is, knowing that someone spilling just a bit could be the end of you?

Ellie: “I wouldn’t be able to stand it….”

Sam: “Put the blame on the leprechaun that we had to fight for making us have to find out the weaknesses of fairies. We killed him though, so don’t bother hunting him down. I am sorry for that incident.

Ellie: Putting blame on someone else is just running away. Now look here, your brother can either apologize, or we can kick you out of the city. Now just answer us, and tell us what you’re going to do. If you _dare_ twist this around any more than you already have since you walked in, then I will slap you.

Sam: “It really is for the best that Dean doesn’t talk right now. He tends to shoot his mouth off…. We’re just going to make sure that the werewolf, the vampire, and whatever the thing that’s been flying around out there are taken care of, and then we’ll leave for good. Heck, we’ll even spread word throughout the hunter community telling other hunters not to come here, no matter what.

Dean: *Still glaring at Sam.* _I would never apologize!_

Gellin: “No one’s supposed to know about us!

Ellie: “Think about it, if a mass of hunters found out a bunch of monsters are right under their noses, they’d go berserk and kill us all!

Sam: “I’m not saying that we have to, but maybe we could work out a deal, and then we could have Cas put that deal into the heads of every hunter?

Both: “NO!

Gellin: “We like our lives the way they are! Sure, we had some shit with the Adam case, but everything’s good now. Besides, people break deals, no matter who they are.

Sam: “Adam case?

Gellin: “It’s a long story.” *Finally sets them down and rubs his arms.* “The guy was bat shit crazy! He tried to take out the whole world, killed a friend, made our lives living hell, and he’s the guy who’s to blame for Artie being kidnapped and tortured.

Sam: “Oh. For a second there I thought you were talking about a different Adam, but there isn’t any possible way that it could be the same one….  Maybe Cas could remove any evidence of this city from any and all maps and historical documents except for the maps and historical documents _for your city?_ Cas, could you do that if they agree to it? It would make it so that nobody that isn’t aware doesn’t know that this city of yours is even here. Not one single hunter would even come here if there’s no evidence of the city ever existing. Thereby securing your existence, and the lives of hunters.

Castiel: “I could.”

Artie: “That would cause a shity economy for the citizens.” *In the doorway, still  has black hair and yellow eyes, has a sword sheath on each hip holding his twin swords.*

Gellin: “Hey, weren’t you supposed to keep those things in the training room storage?

Artie: “No one down there was willing to tell a midget with two fucking swords what he couldn’t do.

Ellie: “Sean is going to be here soon, Artie. Why don’t you go wait for him?

Artie: “Not when I know your half assed plan!” *Angry.

Gellin: “Awe, but you like the honey!” *Snickers.

Artie: “D-do fucking not!

Sam: *Looks at Artie.* “It was just a suggestion, and I’m sorry for what my brother and I have done to you.” *Looks away. Now looking at everyone.

Dean: *Now glaring at Artie. Mouth is still gone.

Artie: “Apologies don’t mean shit if you don’t know what the fuck you’re apologizing for.”  *Glares back at Dean and sticks out his tongue which is somehow forked now. It’s also apparent that Artie has a tongue piercing now.

Sam: “I’m sorry for _everything_ that we’ve done to you.” *Looks at Ellie.* “Your being offley quiet. Right now you’re pretty much the person that I’m mainly talking to, for you seem to be a bit more rational than the others…. No offence or anything to them.”

Ellie: “I’m not obligated to make any deals that directly interfere with the core of Monstrum. I’m just a field worker.

Artie: “No one’s obligated to make a choice except for Mr. Monstrum, and that guy never talks to anyone on request.

Sam: “Alright, so your actual boss is still alive. Which would mean, I assume, that this organization of yours is relatively new. So, realistically speaking, it really isn’t all that fair that you kill the hunters that end up here.

Castiel: “I agree.

Sam: “It also isn’t really fair that you don’t let those in the hunter community know about your organization. I admit that there are hunters that go a little too far, and take their line of work way too seriously. I myself was even hunted down by one named Gordon Walker. I’m not really gonna go into details as to why, but that situation has been taken care of. Dean and I have let more than one monster live. But there are so few of us in existence that you shouldn’t have to worry about the more crazy hunters. Most of us, in fact, are tired of hunting.” *Looks over at Dean, who actually nods in agreement.* “We’d stop hunting, except for it’s all that we know, and the lives of innocents are saved as a result. That makes what we do worth everything that we give up to hunt…. Speaking of innocent lives, the vampire, werewolf, and that other thing could be out there either killing or turning people. I, for one, say that stopping them is more important then this argument of ours.

Gellin: “You’re the one arguing and making long ass speeches. You’re the one bossing us around, and you’re the one who’s pissing us off by not listening to what we’re saying!

Sam: “We’re bossing you around? Last time I checked you were telling us to leave, to not look at the scenes, to not talk to witnesses, and, basically, telling us not to hunt down the monsters that are killing people… and livestock…. The way I see things, it just seems that all of us want the same thing; to stop those creatures from killing or hurting people.

Larson: “We just caught the werewolf and zombie. Still working on the vampire.” *Awake now.* “And when you go on those crime scenes you leave behind evidence. If we find any kind of contamination, we can’t use any evidence, and that leaves the loved ones with no closure, and another face that hates us. Did you stop to think about that?

Artie: “I was doing my job, shitheads.

Larson: “Arthur, language. Sean’s on his way, block the door Gellin.

Artie: *Irritated when Gellin steps in his way before he can leave.* “ _Ugh_.”

Larson: “Plus, you were rude to them. In fact, I wouldn’t blame Arthur if he reversed the spell on that amulet his father passed down to you.

Dean: *Has calmed down now, but is still kind of ticked off with Sam. Grabs a pen and some paper.* Sam’s right though. We just want to take care of the other thing. Give us a chance to prove ourselves

Sam: “Yeah, that seems like a good idea. Let us prove that we are capable of doing what we do, and that we stick to our words. We will leave when the vamp, and whatever the other thing is are taken care of, and we’ll never come back.

Larson: “How about this? Say you’re sorry, mean it, and you can do whatever the hell you want.

Dean: We’d also like to hear an apology

Sam: “Other than the time that we happened to be standing on some evidence, we don’t really see how we contaminated a scene. Dean, although I do kind of agree with you, we did kind of interfere with their jobs. Yeah, we were just trying to do ours, and we didn’t know about what they do, but how could we have known? I mean, they didn’t exactly come clean themselves once they discovered that we’re hunters.

Dean: Would we have backed off had they told us what they were doing? I don’t think so

Castiel: “Dean has a point there, Sam.

Artie: *Glances at the clock, then stares at it, eyes widening as his features go back to normal.* “Uh, yeah, sure. Sorry for whatever. I have to go. Bye.” *Talking really fast as he manages to duck around Gellin and exit nervously.

Larson: “ _Arthur!_ Damn it, now where is he running off to all the time!?”

Gellin: *Still trying to figure out what happened.

Larson: “Ugh!” *Hits a button revealing a door at the back of the room.* “Just go already. It’s bad enough Arthur’s been acting weird since he got back. I don’t need to bother with you two any longer. Treat us like idiots though and you’re out. Come to me at the scene and I’ll give you anything that involves monsters.

Dean: Cas, would you mind giving me my mouth back

Castiel: *Returns Dean back to normal. Disappears.

Dean: *Walks out followed by Sam.*

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Levi: *Wakes up, looks around, and notices that he’s nude…. again.* _What the hell? Why am I naked again!?_ *Notices that he’s out in the middle of the woods someplace. Looks over to see two dead cows, three dead horses, and six dead buffalo. Feels something stuck in his teeth, and tastes something most foul. Reaches into his mouth to pull out a bunch of fur and hair.* _What the hell? Why do I have animal hair in my mouth? I…._ *Looks at the animal carcuses around him.* _Did I do this? Why? How? When? What for?_ *Somehow managed to get back to his place unnoticed by other people, and got dressed after taking a shower. Sits down on his bed.* _What the hell is going on?_ *Looks at his window and sees that it’s open.* _What the hell? I never leave that open when I leave!_ *Ransacks his home to make sure that nothing was stolen. Satisfied that everything is in it’s place.* “What is going on with me? Why were there dead animals around me?” *Sits down at his computer to do research on strange animal maulings. Finds things such as the chupacabra and aliens. Researches what could be wrong with him and why he blacked out. Finds a website on werewolves.* _Werewolves? Nah, they don’t exist! Or could they? There’s so much that science hasn’t even discovered yet! From the Loch Ness Monster to Bigfoot, there’s a lot of evidence that these things exist, yet nobody has been able to prove it._


	14. Chapter 14

*Sam and Dean are driving now.

Sam: “Something’s not making sense….

Dean: “Nothing's making sense, Sammy. Something not making sense _would_ make sense here!

Sam: “No, think about it. Arthur didn’t like us, but did you see the way he was acting before when he gave us the amulet? He didn’t completely loathe us.

Dean: “What are you saying?

Sam: “Nothing…. Just that after that was when he seemed to be letting everything go wrong for us.

Dean: *Irritated as his phone starts to ring.*  “Answer that for me.

Sam: *Answers.* “Hello?

Larson: “Listen to me now. It’s a trap.

Sam: “I thought you weren’t going to interfere.

Larson: "No, listen. We were thinking after you left and noticed something. Arthur doesn’t have the claw necklace Sean gave him on. Whatever you do, do _not_ go up to him if you see him, it’s not him."

Sam: *Speechless for a bit.* “Alright, how did you figure that out? Um, hold on.” *Places his hand over the phone's receiver so that Larson can’t hear them.* “Dean, it’s Larson.

Dean: “I thought that he wasn’t going to mess with us anymore!

Sam: “I think that he’s decided to help us now. He called to tell us that Arthur isn’t himself.

Dean: “Isn’t himself? He seems like he’s himself to me! Put Larson on speaker, will ya?

Sam: *Puts Larson on speaker.* “Alright Larson. I put you on speaker mode so that we can both hear you. Mind explaining?

Larson: “We just now put the pieces together. There’s a few things Arthur never does. He never leaves before 9 pm without an explanation, unlike now, he always waits for Sean. He never keeps secrets, unless they’re personal, he never says anything he doesn’t mean, and he would _never_ disobey an order. We told him to wait until Sean got back with the honey, and instead, he slipped away without an explanation after giving a false apology. _Another_ thing that he did is he took Arthur’s swords. those things hold a magical power in them equivalent to lightning. We think it’s a morpher.”

Dean: “Great, now there’s a freaking shape shifter! Luckily we know how to take care of those, and happen to have the tools needed to gank it.

Sam: “He used a different word Dean, but you’re right, we could take care of it the same way that we’d kill werewolves, skinwalkers, and yes, even shapeshifters.

Larson: “Morphers are easy to kill. Headshot or heart shot. Too critical for them to regenerate fast enough to heal, but they are tricky because when they take over, they only give off the slight little differences like here. If you find him, ask who that man that saved him in high school was. If he answers Harold, he’s the right guy.

Sam: “Alright.

Dean: “Silver bullet to the head or heart. Harold. Got it. We’ll gank the morpher thingy, but one question first…. Once we gank it, will all of you be willing to actually work with us until the job is finished?

Larson: “Quit using the word ‘gank’ and you’ve got a deal. Though, I can’t say there will be many to help… even if you ‘gank’ it, we don’t know where Arthur is, and he’s the one most likely to be of any use.

Sam: “Are there any other habits that the real Arthur has that we should be on the look out for? Places that he’d go? People that he’d visit? Anything of that nature? Dean, we know that Arthur doesn’t like torture or um… you know. He puked that one time. We could use that as a test as well.

Dean: “True. Nice thinking there Sammy!

Larson: “He is weird…. Never complained about Sean though. He hates coffee, loves kids, plays guitar, I’m trying to think of anything else. If it’s real the Arthur the word trondant will have meaning, but there’s no way a morpher would just let the real Arthur out and about. They would have crossed paths by now, and they can’t allow that to happen or they’ll get caught.

Dean: “Well, that makes sense. I happened to have a shapeshifter take my form once, and it had me tied up in the sewers.

Sam: “I wonder if a morpher has a psychic connection with who they take form of as well. It would explain how it would know some of the things that Arthur would. Well, thanks for letting us know. We’ll keep in touch.” *Hangs up.

Dean: “A morpher sounds a lot like a shape shifter.

Sam: “Yeah.” *Puts Dean’s phone back where it was before it rang. Answers his own phone when it rings.* “Hello.

Charlie: “Hey bitches! I did what you asked of me. Sam, I made a connection to it with your laptop. You should be able to hear what’s going on there again.

Sam: “Ok, thanks Charlie.” *Hangs up.

Dean: “What was that about?

Sam: “I had her hack into the police interface. She connected it with my laptop.

Dean: “Awesome. Now hop on that computer of yours, and let’s see what’s going on.

Sam: *Turns on the laptop and opens the police interface. All that comes through are reports of suspicious people and break ins.* “Nothing much is going on right now. We might have to wait a while.

Dean: “Alright, so we just drive around for a while.” *Drives past Levi.

Levi: *Walking to the library to look for something else on what he thinks is going on with him. Sees Dean and Sam go by. Sighs.* _I wish that I had a car. A car like that would be very nice to have!_

Sam: “We could try looking for the vampire until something that matches Arthur’s description comes across the police interface.

Dean: “Where would we look though?

Sam: “We could call Larson, and find out what they know from the families of the vics.

Dean: “Sure, go ahead and do that. Maybe he’d be able to tell us the name of someone that might be the vamp.

Sam: *Calls Larson back.*

Larson: “Did you get him?

Sam: “We’re not hearing anything on the police scanner. We were wondering if you heard anything about the vampire that’s going around.

Larson: “Tree biter? A bit. Oh, and don’t bother trying to find Arthur through the police scanner. Morphers like stealing a person’s life. Once they’re found out though, they go on a killing rampage. This one doesn’t know that we’re aware, so it should be fairly easy. Also, watch out for-.

Dean: “Shit!” *Has to stop the car when Sean runs out into the road in front of them.

Larson: “-Sean.

Sam: “Uh…. I think I might have to call you back.” *Hangs up.

Sean: *Goes to Dean’s window and knocks on the glass repeatedly. Appears terrified and out of his mind.

Dean: *Cracks the window.* “What’s up with you?” *Actually concerned, for he has never seen Sean like that.

Sam: “Dean, open the window a bit more.

Dean: *Ignores his brother.

Sean: *Talking really fast.* “Listen; I’m really sorry about before, but you have to help me find him! I don’t know what I’m going to do if we can’t find him, and if the morpher finds out that we found out then it’s going to find out, and get angry and kill him, and oh god, I can’t let that happen. You have to help me find him. I’ll do anything, just help!

Dean: “First things first.” *Grabs a silver knife, and reaches it out to hand it to Sean.* “I’m guessing that a morpher has the same weaknesses as a shapeshifter, skin walker, or a werewolf would. We have to make sure that this isn’t just some kind of trick before helping you.

Sean: *Pulls down one of the thick leather bracelets he wears on each wrist revealing a prominent scar and quickly slices over it, barely wincing.* “I did it. Now will you help?

Sam: “Hold on.” *Quickly sends a text to Larson asking if a morpher would be affected by silver.

Larson: Does the Sean you’re talking to look like a nervous wreck? Also, check his wrists. He doesn’t tell, but he has a scar on each one he doesn’t talk about much. We only know because of medical records

Sam: *Texting.* Yeah, and yes, there are scars on him

Larson: Then it’s him. A morpher wouldn’t be able to get that kind of information. Their transformations are smoother, and don’t leave evidence. They’re dumber than rocks. Do us a favor and keep an eye on him…. Also, don’t let him get at any knives or sharp objects

Sam: _Oh no, that can’t be good!_ “Dean, I have a feeling that handing him the knife was a bad idea.”

Dean: “Why? We had to make sure that he wasn’t the morpher.

Sam: *Shows Dean the text messages from Larson.

Dean: “Oh boy. Well, at least we know that it’s really him! We’ll help you, but you, Sean, have to give that knife back first!

Sean: *Nods shakily and hands the knife back, blood dripping down his arm, he seems to have cut himself deeper than needed.* “Thank you….

Dean: “Sam, stitch him up before he gets in the car. I don’t want blood stains on Baby’s upholstery.

Sam: *Gets out of the Impala. Grabs some thread, a needle, a cloth, and a can of beer. Walks over to Sean, and wipes off the blood. Opens the beer, and pours some of it on Sean’s arm. Carefully and expertly stitches up the wound. Puts a wrap over it.* “You can have the rest of the beer if you want.” *Gets back in the car.

Sean: “Arthur say’s I’m not a good drunk….” *Scratching at the stitches.

Sam: *Shrugs, and decides to drink the rest of the can’s contents.* “So, any suggestions on where to go?

Sean: “Do you have the amulet thing Artie gave you?

Dean: “Yeah. Why? Use it to track him or something?

Sean: “Exactly. It holds a lot of his fathers magic in it; Artie’s is directly related, meaning I can use the signal to track him down.

Dean: “Alrighty then.

Sam: *Hands the amulet to Sean.

Dean: “Work your mojo.” _He must be thinking that we’re smarter than what he and the rest of their little group originally thought_

*Larson texts Sam.

Larson: I know you’re probably not wanting to do us any favors, but could you keep an eye on Sean for a while

Sam: *Texts back.* We already are doing you more than one favor by looking for Arthur, and the morpher. Yeah, we can

Dean: “That Larson ya texting?

Sam: “Yeah. Why? Is there anything that you want to tell him?

Dean: “Just tell him that Sean’s being good right now, but if he even tries to do anything to us, we’ll have to take care of him as well.

Sam: “Uh, okay.” *Texting.* Dean wants you to know that if Sean tries anything to harm us, that we’ll have to defend ourselves…. If you want to talk to Sean, I can hand him the phone for a little bit

Larson: The reason why I want you to watch him is because he’s a danger to himself

Sean: *Scratching his arm hard enough to draw blood, shaking.

Dean: *Slams on the breaks.* “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!? GET OUT OF MY CAR, _NOW!_ ” *Looks at Sam.* “Lay a shirt or something down back there. His blood is not going to stain Baby!

Sam: *Texting.* I see what you mean. I have to go. *Rummages through a bag of clothes until he finds some shirts that he knows Dean wouldn’t care about. Places them on the back seat after cleaning up some blood.* “It didn’t stain.

Dean: “Good! Sam, sit back there with him, and make sure that he doesn’t do anything to harm himself _or_ the car!”

Sam: *Sighs.* “You need to stop that, Sean. We’re going to help you find Arthur, ok? So, just sit down and relax a little.” *Slaps his hand when he tries to scratch himself again.* “And don’t scratch or we’ll have to put oven mitts on your hands.

Sean: “I can’t help it. Everything I do is fucked up! I’m always making mistakes. I can’t help it, I’m just a waste of space! Arthur’s probably getting himself captured so he can get away from me.” *Shaking, voice cracking.

Sam: “That can’t be true. They care about you, Sean. Larson just asked us to make sure that you don’t do anything to harm yourself, so it’s obvious that you hold a valuable place at Monstrum. That, and you seem to be the only one there that can take care of Arthur.

Dean: *Glancing between them and the road in the mirror.* “Sam’s right. You must be of some sort of value to Monstrum.

Sean: “That’s only because I’m the only one there that’s stubborn enough. I don’t deserve to be as close to him as I am. I planned on killing him. That’s not right, and he trusted me.

Sam: “Trusted you? I’m pretty sure that he still trusts you, otherwise he wouldn’t be willing to work with you.

Sean: “I ruined it by loving him. That’s the one thing Arthur doesn’t accept, love, and I did it.

Sam: “From what we’ve seen before he must actually care for you, but probably isn’t willing to admit it. Then there’s the fact that he’s letting your little brother live with him.

Sean: “I live there too. Plus, Artie’s just got a huge parental persona underneath the punk and scientist.

Dean: “Let’s just take care of this morpher thing, get Arthur back, and then take care of the rest of the monsters here…. I mean the bad ones!

Sean: *Uses the little amount of blood remaining on his arm and presses the amulet against it, concentrating.* “Turn right up ahead. The signal’s stronger that way.

Dean: “Hand Sam that bag that’s back there.

Sean: *Grabs the bag and hands it to Sam.

Sam: *Digs through the bag’s contents. Pulls out some silver items. Hands some silver bullets to Dean, keeps some for himself, puts the other silver items back, and loads his gun with the bullets. Sets the bag down at his feet.* “There. Now we should be ready.

Dean: “Uh, Sam. The _other_ bag.”

Sam: Who would’ve thought that we’d end up using that as a tool on the job? *Grabs a different bag, and pulls out a copy of Busty Asian Beauties. Uses just his index finger and thumb to pull it out. Tosses it into Dean’s lap.

Dean: “Well, this is a first. Using porn as a tool on a hunting trip. Bobby’d get a kick out of it!

Sean: *Doesn’t seem to be happy about the window and glares out the window muttering.

Sam: “Yeah, and then he’d call us idgits…. Are you alright Sean?

Sean: “No. I’m not, thank you. I’m having a bad day full of shitty memories.

Dean: *Follows Sean’s directions.

Sean: *Quiet, except for when he gives directions. Mostly stares out the window thinking.

Sam: “Sorry to hear that, but you need to get a grip on yourself.

Sean: *Snaps.* “Don’t tell me what to do!

Sam: “Sorry.

Dean: “So, how does that amulet even work?

Sean: “Faes hold a lot of magical power derived from sources of nature. Arthur’s parents are a dark fae, and an electric, making him and his brother odd balls with powers similar to ying yang concepts. Arthur’s father put a lot of magic into this amulet, and since his magic is directly related to that, I can use it. My own magic to trace it, and find him based off of what I already know being in contact with him all these years.

Dean: “Cool.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Levi: *Walks out of the library, and is grabbed by someone. Looks to see that it’s some guy wearing a trench coat.* “Let go of me, you perv!” *Kicks at and punches the man.*

 

Castiel: “Don’t you dare hit me again. I came to help you.”

 

Levi: *Snorts.* “Yeah right! The word ‘help’ must hold a different meaning for you than it does me!”

 

Castiel: *Pulls Levi into a nearby alley that is empty. Shows his wings.* “I am an angel of the Lord, not a perv.”

 

Levi: *Scared and awed all at once.* “Great, werewolves, angels! What’s next? Demons? Vampires?”

 

Castiel: “They are real as well.”

 

Levi: “Tell me you’re kidding!”

 

Castiel: “I am not. Now to what I have come to you for. You should not be alive.”

 

Levi: “Well I know that! I mean, I have no freaking heartbeat!”

 

Castiel: “You were first attacked by a werewolf, a zombie, and then drank the blood of a winged vampire.”

 

Levi: “Great, so that’s what those thing were! Let me guess, next you’re going to tell me that when I blackout I change into some kind of freak of nature that looks like a zombified werewolf that has wings.”

 

Castiel: “Yes.”

 

Levi: *Groans.* “Just go away!”

 

Castiel: “But I came to answer your prayer.”

 

Levi: “I didn’t pray.”

 

Castiel: “It doesn’t have to be an actual prayer. It can be a strong longing for help of any kind as well.”

 

Levi: “That actually made sense. So what happens when the full moon is gone?”

 

Castiel: “I do not know. You are the first of your kind, and there is no name for what you are.”

 

Levi: “Great, so I’m a chimera of some sort!”

 

Castiel: “No, a chimera is a fire breathing monster with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and serpent's tail that can also take form of a human.”

 

Levi: “I know what a chimera is!”

 

Castiel: “You are more difficult to deal with than the Winchesters.”

 

Levi: “Oh goody, now you’re comparing me to a gun brand!”

 

Castiel: “No, I mean the actual Winchesters.”

 

Levi: “Oh? Now I suppose you’re gonna tell me that there’s a group of people that hunt down and kill monsters, demons, and angels.” *Rolls his eyes, and walks off.*

 

Castiel: “There are. You are more aware of things than one would think.”

 

Levi: *Groans, and runs away from Castiel.*


	16. Chapter 16

Sean: *Getting antsy.* “He’s close. He has to be.” *Eyes occasionally turn black with orange irises.*

Castiel: *Appears in the front passenger seat, since it’s empty.

Dean: “Cas, what do you want.

Castiel: “I have met the young man that is the thing killing animals.

Sean: “That has to wait.

Dean: “Still doesn’t hurt to know. What ya got on him Cas?

Castiel: “I know that he is difficult to deal with, and that he is more aware of things than one would think. I do not know how that can be. He does not have any hunters in his family, nor Men of Letters.

Sam: “Anything else?

Castiel: “He likes to read.

Sean: *Scoffs. Easily getting irritated.* “If you’re going to make small talk with your partner then let me out, and I’ll go search for Arthur on my own!

Castiel: *Disappeared before Sean could finish talking.

Dean: *Turns one more corner, and idles the car for a little bit. Stops when Sean told him to.

Sean: “You can leave now; I can handle this.

Dean: “No. You asked for our help, so did Larson. We intend to do just that.

Sean: “And I don’t need it anymore.” *Glaring.

Dean: *Locks the doors preventing Sean from getting out, backs up, turns around, and drives the other way.* “The only way I’m gonna turn this car back around is if you let us help.

Sean: *Angry, large ram like horns start to grow out of his head. Eyes turning black and orange again.* “ _Fine!_ ”

Dean: *Turns the car back the other way.* “Good.

Sean: *Horns remain, still angry. More changes seem to be happening to Sean including his skin dulling to a grayish green tone and more horns along with fangs.* “Shit. Pull over somewhere shady.

Dean: *Already did. Grabs what’s needed, unlocks the doors, and gets out.* “Here we go.

Sam: *Manages to hold Sean back so that Dean can pick lock the door.

Dean: *Goes in followed by Sam. They move expertly in a military like sweep. Sean was forced to be behind them.

Sean: *Charges forward.* “ _Arthur!_ Where the hell are you!?”

Dean: “God damnit, go and announce us why don’t ya?

Sean: “Shut up, I’m trying to find him!” *Goes back to calling.

Sam: *Sees someone that looks like Artie turn the corner.

Sean: *Starts to run forward.

Dean: “STOP! WE’RE NOT EVEN SURE IF THAT’S ACTUALLY ARTHUR!” *Now aiming directly at Sean’s back, for he’s in the way.

Sam: *Also aiming his gun.* “Sean, we have to make sure that it’s not the morpher.

Sean: *Has grabbed what they think is the morpher around his throat, pulling him off the ground angry.* “Where is he?

Morpher: “He?

Sean: “You know what I mean!

Morpher: *Grins.* “You really want that grouchy old thing back?” *Talking quieter so Sam and Dean can’t hear what he’s saying.* “He’s not going to love you back, you know. He doesn’t even know the concept of emotions that aren’t anger. Wouldn’t you rather move on?” *Chuckles as he sees he’s struck a chord with Sean. Lets out a strangled gasp as Sean tightens his grip.

Sean: *Grip continues to tighten until the claw like nail on his thumb pierces through the morpher’s neck, sinking further as blood gurgles out of its mouth.* “You’re. Not. Arthur.” *Pushes his thumbs completely through, managing to tear through it’s throat, almost splitting it into three, if it weren’t for it being connected to his head and shoulders.

Sam: “Sean, don’t listen to whatever it says. They’ll say anything to get to you.

Dean: “At least Sam’s guessing. It’s what a shapeshifter has done to us before. Now _move!_ ” *Aiming carefully, but is still aiming at Sean’s back.* _I swear, if he don’t move I’m gonna shoot!_

Sam: “Don’t even think about it Dean. We’ve been in enough hot water with them.” *Somehow knew what Dean was thinking.*

Sean: *Not listening. Uses his sharp claws to cut through the rest of the choking morpher’s throat, causing the head to fall off and whither into something bald and wrinkled. The body falls to the ground leaving Sean covered in the creature’s blood.* “Decapitation is equivalent to headshot. Also…. Silver obviously isn’t needed on them.

Dean: *Puts his gun down. Keeps it in his hand though.

Sam: *Also does what Dean did.* “Alright. Now to get Arthur.” *Pulls out his phone, and calls Larson.* “The morpher’s dead.

Larson: “Who did it?

Sam: “....Sean did. The thing turned a corner after Sean yelled for Arthur. We’re now looking for him.” *Turns into another room to see ten people.* _Crap, it’s a freaking nest!_ “I’m gonna have to call you back.” *Shoots one through the heart before hanging up. Backs out of the room while shooting.* “DEAN, WE’VE GOT A PROBLEM! THERE’S MORE THAN ONE!

Dean: “ _WHAT?_ God damnit!” *Runs to Sam, gun up. Starts firing at the morphers. Kills three of them.

Sam: *Has killed two more.

Dean: *Kills two more. One was directly in front of him, so it’s blood landed on him.

Sam: *Killed the remainder at point blank range.

Dean: *Walks into the room.* “There. I thought that they weren’t that common?

Sam: “These ones must have decided to come together for some reason.

Dean: *Opens a closet, and finds a door in the floor. Opens it. Climbs down to find Artie bound and gagged. Frees him.* “There you are. Sean’s up there. Go say hi to him.”

Artie: “Ugh….” *Groggy.* “Ah, hell, it’s you; the scene ruiner.

Dean: “Yeah, me. Now get your ass up there and call off the thing.

Artie: “He’s a fae hunter, a troll. Not a thing.” *Stands up gingerly, only to stumble and lean against the wall as his leg fails him.* “Damn things stiff again….” *Has to force the knee to bend before somehow managing to climb up the hatch and into the room where Sean is searching frantically.

Sean: *See’s Artie as he starts to pull himself to more stable ground and runs over to pull him out, setting him to the side so he can inspect him.

Artie: “I’m fine. Just fatigue and stiff muscles.

Sean: *Pulls his shirt up to reveal a stab wound on his abdomen.* “You’re bleeding!

Artie: “Maybe a tiny scratch and some anemia.

Sean: “Damn it, Arthur….

Artie: “I’m _fine_. I could have gotten out myself if you had given me a bit more time.”

Sam: *Grabs his phone from Dean.* “We’re on our way back now.

Larson: “Did I hear someone fire a gun the last time we spoke?

Sam: “Yeah. That was me. There was more than one morpher in the building. Dean was the one that untied Arthur. I stitched him up.

Larson: “Uh oh. You might want to keep a good ten feet away from Arthur for right now then.

Sam: “Dean, stop the car.

Dean: “Why?

Sam: “Just do it!

Dean: “Uh, alright.” *Stops the car.

Sam: *Gets out, and opens one of the back doors.* “Get out.

Dean: “What ya doin’ Sammy?

Sam: “Larson just told me that it wouldn’t be a good idea to be around Arthur right now, so they should get out of the car.

Dean: “Alright then.” *Turns to look back at them.* “You heard him, out you go!

Sean: *Wastes no time in picking Artie up and carrying him out.

Artie: “S-Sean, I am not a child!

Sean: *Doesn’t listen and just keeps carrying him down the road. Some people seem used to the two by now while others still gawk at the weird behavior between the two.

Larson: “I just meant that you needed to be a bit careful, not kick them out…. Do you two always jump to conclusions?

Dean: *Heard what Larson said. Snatches the phone from Sam.* “Then you should’ve explained!

Larson: “What did you think I meant when I said ten feet?! That just means don’t get in the bubble. Nothing’s official between those two, but Sean treats Artie like they’re mates so he gets possessive and doesn’t like people touching him. You two are a pain in the ass, you know that?

Dean: “Fine, we’ll give them a ride back.” *Drives up to them.* “Get back in. Your boss explained things.

Sean: *Still carrying Artie who is 100% done with Sean’s shit by now.* “ _No_.”

Artie: “Damn it, Sean! Put me down already!

Sean: “Hell no! Every time I put you down you go and get yourself kidnapped!

Artie: “You can’t walk all the way to Monstrum!

Sean: “Watch me.

Dean: “Oh just get in the freaking car!

Sean: “Hell no!

Artie: “Sean!” *Irritated, manages to push down his anger and take a deep breath before whispering something to Sean.

Sean: *Look changes from anger to surprise.* “S-seriously…?

Artie: *Nods, light red.* “Seriously….

Sean: *Willingly gets in the car. Mood has drastically changed back to the usual happy side he has around Artie.*

Dean: *Drives back to Monstrum.* “Here they are. Now about that other thing we talked about.

Larson: “….Working on it. I need to parent first.

Dean: *Looks at Sean and Artie, and then back at Larson.* “Alrighty then.

Artie: “Hell no.” *Goes to walk out, only to have the door blocked by Todd.

Todd: “Sorry, Artie, but you have a problem….

Artie: *Looks around at everyone.* “….I have no idea what you all are talking about.

*Gets a response of exhaustion from all the Monstrum members in the room.

Larson: “This is the tenth time you’ve been kidnapped, abducted, or beaten up. _Tenth_ , and Adam isn’t even around anymore!”

Artie: “I don’t ask for this stuff!

Larson: “And you don’t stop it either, so we’re left with no choice!” *Nods to Gellin.

Gellin: *Pulls out what looks like a choker necklace.

Artie: *Baking away.* “ _No. No. No._ I am not wearing that thing again!”

Larson: “It’s for your own good, Arthur. You can have it removed when we find a better way to solve this.

Gellin: *Easily grabs Artie with Sean’s help and fits the necklace on, both suffering multiple kicks and hits.* “It’s for your own good buddy.” *Sets him back down, ruffling his hair.

Artie: *Trying to tug the necklace off.* “Screw you! Damn it!

Daniel: *Walks in.* “Arthur Willington Pembroke, watch your goddamn mouth!” *Hands a file to Larson.* “Here’s what I could get on the vampyre, werewolf, and zombie you mentioned.

Dean: “What’s with the collar?” *Sees the files, and smiles. everyone else except for Sam and Larson thinks that he’s smiling for a different reason

Larson: “The collar is designed specially for Arthur.” *Gives Artie a stern look.* “Now, if he ever strays into a dangerous part of the city, or is out on his own for two long, it will give him a warning shock and inform the nearest Monstrum worker… plus Sean, of his whereabouts. This way we can keep an eye on him better. It’s rigged to where no one can take it off, except for Daniel.

Gellin: “The person least likely to cave!

Daniel: “I warned you all not to go soft on him. You’ve been letting him get away with too much.

Larson: “Nonsense. Now go grab a pop and relax, Artie. You just need to keep up a good behavior for a while, and that thing will be off in no time.

Dean: “I can think of some other people that that collar could be useful for. Don’t you agree Sam?

Sam: *Laughs.* “Yeah. It would make it so that we could know where they are unless they’re in either heaven or hell.

Larson: “It comes in handy for that one.

Artie: *Glaring.

Larson: “Sean, you’re on Arthur duty.

Sean: *Picks up Artie and forces him out.

Daniel: “Impossible to believe that I’m related to such a stubborn creature….

Larson: “You’ve had your stubborn streaks too Daniel.

Dean: “Heh, so has someone else I can think of.” *Looks at Sam.

Sam: “It could be used on you as well Dean.

Dean: “Good point.” *Looks at the files that Larson holds again.

Sam: “So, what do you have for us?

Larson: “Witnesses, data from lab tests, locations, and some ideas of where you might find your creature.

Sam: “May I take a look?” _I’m glad that Dean didn’t decide to just take them without asking. That would’ve only caused more problems_

Daniel: “No, no you can’t.” *Hands Sam the files.

Sam: *Sits down and looks through the information.* “Thanks.” *Goes back to reading.*

Larson: _These two sure do have a habit of making themselves comfortable…._ “Daniel, why don’t you go talk to your brother and make him calm down about the whole collar thing?

Daniel: *Scoffs.* “If he wants to be a child then let him. I have more important things to worry about.

Larson: “Hey now. I know you two don’t get along, but you’re brothers. It’s your job as the older one to deal with the younger one’s whining. Right, Winchesters? You two are brothers right…?

Dean: “Yeah. Though Sammy here sometimes acts like a bitch.

Sam: “Jerk.” *Didn’t look up from the files.

Larson: *Sighs.* “I swear…. At least you two aren’t as bad as these Pembrokes.

Daniel: *Irritated.* “I care, why?

Sam: “I don’t know. It seems to me that we’re kind of similar in a way.

Daniel: *Scoffs.* “In your dreams.

Larson: “I think you have that backwards, Daniel.” *Looks at Dean.* “Artie and Daniel here are completely incapable of getting along ever since that issue when Artie was ten in Detroit.

Daniel: “They don’t need to know about that! If my brother wants to be a whiney ass about the past then let him! See if I care!” *Goes to sorting through files.* “And would it kill you to sort your damn files?

Larson: “Why do it when you’ll just do it for free?

Sam: “Alright, I think this all we need now, but there’s just one thing that I’m wondering. Have there been any strange cases at the hospital lately?

Larson: “Depends on what you call strange. This city is a safe haven for supernatural folk, so there’s always something.

Sam: “For an example, unexplained attack victims, missing bodies. Things of that sort.

Dean: “What ya thinking Sam?

Sam: “I think that since there’s a crazy werewolf, evidence of a zombie, that vampire, and that other thing that maybe someone would’ve been attacked by one of them by now.

Dean: “Alright. I guess that would be a good place to start.

*Larson and Daniel start whispering to each other in hushed tones.

Daniel: “I want them out.

Larson: “Patience. We all do, but we’ve seen what objecting does, it only gets us attacked. Do you want them going after Artie?

Daniel: “Sean’s with him though. I don’t want to be pushed around like some toy.

Larson: “Fair enough….” *Louder.* “Sam, Dean. I think you should start looking into this yourselves. We’ve already had numerous employees upset by your presence. It would be bad if one of them got too antsy. Besides, those creatures you’re hunting aren’t half as dangerous as a couple of the things we have here so relax.

Dean: “Fine by me.” *Walks out.* “Come on Sam!

Sam: *Had secretly copied what was in the files on some paper, which he stuffed in his pocket without notice. Stands up, leaves the files on the chair, and goes after Dean. Makes sure that they aren’t being tailed before showing Dean the paper.

Dean: *Smiles.* “Nice going Sam,

Daniel: “They do know we weren’t going to stop them…. Right?” *Irritated.

Larson: “Kids will be kids…. Now go talk to your brother.

Daniel: “No.”


	17. Chapter 17

*At the hospital’s morgue there’s an issue.

Pathologist: “Sorry, but a lot of the stranger cases were transferred to the forensics lab for better examination. They have a bit more equipment and time than we do.”

Dean: Are you freaking kidding me? We have to talk to Arthur again

Sam: “Alright, thank you for your time.” *Goes to walk out, but the mortician quickly comes around the corner. He had heard word of the FBI being there.

Morten (the mortician): “Oh gosh! I swear, it was an accident! I didn’t actually mean to misplace a body!

Sam: *Holds up his hands.* “Slow down! What body?

Morten: “You… you don’t know? Oh boy, I just ruined my career all on my own! _Please_ , I beg of you, don’t take my license!"

Sam: “Just explain things first. We’ll see where things go from there. Now, what happened?

Morten: *Sighs.* “A few days ago a John Doe came into my morgue. I had left the room for a couple of minutes after I was finished with him to go to get something to drink. When I came back the body was gone. So were his belongings. I happened to look at his wallet, but he didn’t have any ID on him.

Dean: “How often does that sort of thing happen?

Morten: “This was actually the first time.

Dean: “Ok. Don’t worry, you get to keep your job. If something like this happens again, though, you will lose your licence. Got it?

Morten: “Oh, thank you! Thank you! It won’t happen again. I swear!

Dean: *Pulls Sam down the hall a ways.* “Great. Now bodies of dead people are pulling a magic act.

Sam: “Maybe, but there have been some slip ups at hospital morgues before. Let’s just speak to him some more.

Dean: “Ok.” *Walks back over with Sam.

Sam: “Is there anything you can tell us about what happened that day? Anyone who might know something else?

Morten: “Well… There is one guy, but I really don’t want him to get into trouble over this. Not that he’s a bad guy! He’s just going through some traumatic stress disorders due to an issue a while ago, and I don’t want to send the feds on him. No offense.

Sam: “He won’t get in trouble, I promise.

Morten: *Nervous.* “….His name’s Arthur Pembroke. He’s a kid who works in forensics and tags along with Larson to all the autopsies. He’s very bright for his age. We’ve been telling him to get his doctorate, but he’s happy with just helping us. He takes an occasional peek at what we have. We all consider him professionally and allowed it, so it’s never really been an issue. He’s not the sort of person to do this, but if you wanted someone who could tell you anything about the body, it would be him.

Sam: “Ok, thank you for your time.” *Walks down the hall to leave with Dean.

Dean: “Well, isn’t this just awesome.

Sam: “I’m not too thrilled either, Dean, but what else can we do?

Dean: “Might as well call Larson. Tell him what we’ve discovered.

Sam: *Sighs and calls Larson.

Larson: *Irritated.* “Hello?

Sam: “We need to talk.

Larson: “Look. You want to solve this hunt, ok, but don’t go making us do 90% of your work then expect us to deal with rudeness, alright?

Sam: “Your employee knows something about this all that we don’t.

Larson: “Artie? When doesn’t he! That guy is full of more secrets than the universe!

Sam: “Yeah, we get it. We need to talk to him.

Dean: *Glares.

Larson: “Artie? He’s not in a good mood right now, so I don’t think he’ll want to deal with your short sightedness. He had a fight with his brother.

Sam: “People are in danger here!

Larson: “Exactly what I’m talking about! Look, he’s at the labs right now. Go there, if you’re lucky he’ll be working on something. If the odds are in your favor, he’ll be cutting open a body. or doing blood splatter tests. You can talk to him, but a word of advice; don’t interrogate the guy. He hates it.

Sam: “Alright. Hey, we appreciate the help.” *Hangs up.

Dean: “What’d he say?

Sam: “He said that we can find Arthur at the labs. He also said not to interrogate Arthur.

Dean: “How the hell are we going to ask him questions then!?

Sam: “We could always just try talking to him. Tell him what we found out from the mortician.

Dean: “Oh yippie. Just talk to him. And that gets us answers how?

Sam: “We could at least try, Dean.

Dean: “Hate to break it to Larson, but that guy is just impossible to talk to. End of story.

Sam: “We can try.”


	18. Chapter 18

*At the lab.*

Artie: *Busy tidying up the labs, making sure to put everything where he likes it.*

Sam: *Knocks on the door instead of just barging in.*

Dean: “Why the hell did you knock?"

Sam: “It’s better than ticking him off by just walking in uninvited."

Artie: *Sighs. Goes to open the door, but stops and winces when he gets a pain in his leg. Sits down on a chair instead and rubs the sore area, grimacing.* “Door’s unlocked!"

Sam: *Walks in followed by Dean.* “We just came to talk. We found something out while at the hospital."

Artie: “Great… 3 pains, all at once. Can life get any better? Just hurry up and make your damn point.” *Still holding the sore spot.*

Sam: *Hits Dean before he says anything that could get them in trouble, and then tells Artie what they learned while at the hospital.*

Artie: “Yeah, I set it loose."

Dean: “It? You do realize that who ever that was could now be a zombie, don’t you?"

Sam: “Dean, knock it off. You’re acting like we haven’t made mistakes before ourselves."

Artie: “I’d say it’s more than a zombie. That thing was bit by a whole lot of stuff: a vampire, a werewolf, and a zombie."

Dean: “Son of a bitch! You knew this whole time what that thing flying around looks like in human form!"

Artie: “More or less."

Sam: “And you didn’t tell us!"

Artie: “Well, you were rather rude."

Dean: “You were rude back!"

Sam: “Dean!"

Dean: “What? You know it’s true, Sam."

Artie: “I’m rude to those who are rude to me.” *Flexes his leg, stopping shortly when it hurts.*

Dean: “You were rude to us first! You pulled a gun on us."

Artie: “This is my city! I don’t like suspicious people snooping around!” *Looks at the clock and stands up.* “I have places to be. I can’t waste time here.” *Limps towards the door.*

Levi: *Called Artie at that very moment.* “I need help; I changed! I think that I may have killed some animals. Oh God, what if I had hurt someone? I wouldn’t know what to do then!”

Artie: *Rubs his temples. Sighs.* “I have plans today that are a bit important…. When do you transform?"

Levi: “I think that I transformed last night. I don’t know if it’ll happen again tonight, but I’ve been blacking out."

Sam: *Whispering to Dean.* “I wonder if whoever he’s talking to is that other thing."

Dean: “Same here, Sammy.” *Decides to follow Artie out.*

Sam: *Also follows.*

Artie: “Sit tight for now. I’ll be around later.” *Hangs up and walks out of the building. Annoyed that Sam and Dean are following.*

Dean: “I’m guessing that that was whoever happens to be whatever that thing is.” *Turns to walk towards the Impala.*

Artie: *Irritated beyond belief. Walks over and points his gun’s barrel at the front tire of the impala.*

Dean: *Swats Arties aim away from the tire, and to the pavement before the trigger could be pulled. Angry.* “That is one of the things that you don’t mess with. Baby, and then my brother. Don’t ever mess with them!'

Sam: “We just want to know who you were speaking to, and then we’ll go. Dean, I’m more than capable of taking care of myself, and you know it.'

Dean: “Yeah, but that ain’t gonna stop me from watching your back, Sam!"

Sam: *Rolls his eyes, and gets in the car.*

Artie: *Glare.* “You don’t seem to respect my values, so I’m not going to respect yours. Now, if you’ll be so kind, burn in hell.” *Points the gun at Dean and fires it. To their surprise, red paint splatters on Dean’s face. Before Artie walks away.*

Dean: *Gives a glare that, if it could, would kill at Artie as he walks away. Grabs a cloth from the car, and wipes his face. Gets in ‘Baby’, backs up, and drives off. Turned the volume of the radio up as Round And Round by Ratt started playing. Hears his stomach growl.* _Huh, I guess I haven’t ate anything in awhile._ *Drives around until he finds a burger joint.*

Artie: *Comes in a few minutes after Dean and Sam have ordered with a small kid around 8 years old with messy brown hair that resembles Artie’s and bright purple eyes like Sean’s ironically.*

Sam: *Saw Artie walk in. Puts the menu over his face. Writes a note on a napkin.* 'Don’t look, but Arthur’s here as well. He just walked in.' *Passes it to Dean.*

Dean: “Sam, you do realize that a ‘67 Chevy Impala that works nowadays are rare, don’t you? I’m sure he already knows that we’re here. It’s a public place as well."

Sam: *Lowers the menu, and sighs.* “You got me there.” *Seems embarrassed.*

Artie: “Where do you want to sit, Jimmy?"

Jimmy: “Hmmm…. Over here!" *Drags Artie to the booth next to Sam and Dean’s.*

Artie: *Glances at Sam and Dean. Nervous.* “Are you sure?"

Jimmy: *Nods.* “This one!"

Artie: “If you insist.” *Allows Jimmy to drag him over.*

Dean: _Thank god for that kid and this being a public place._ *Still wary of Arthur though.*

Sam: *Slides another napkin over to Dean.* 'Relax. Like you said, we’re in public.'

Dean: *Crumples up the napkin after wiping his mouth with it. Takes a drink of his beer.*

*Jimmy and Artie seem to ignore Dean and Sam, talking about various things.*

Jimmy: “Mr. Arthur? You were limping again. Why?"

Artie: “Uh... that's ….” *Doesn’t want to talk with Sam and Dean nearby.* “It’s nothing to be worried about, Jimmy. Don’t worry."

Jimmy: *Pouts.* “But I am. You’re the closest thing I have to family! I don’t want to lose you too!"

Artie: *Sighs.* “It’s probably nothing. Just too much strain on my muscles again."

Jimmy: “You need to quit doing that, Mr. Arthur."

Artie: “It’s not like I’m always straining myself you know."

Jimmy: “It does to me."

Dean: *Can’t help but listen in on Artie’s and Jimmy’s conversation.*

Sam: “So, Agent Bryan, about the case that we’re working on."

Dean: “Yeah. What is it?"

Sam: “We haven’t talked to some of the witnesses yet. I know that you like to try to figure things out on your own, but we just exhausted ourselves gathering what little evidence we could."

Dean: *Glances over at Artie in his peripheral vision.* “This isn’t the time nor place to discuss that, Agent Nicks."

Sam: “I know, but we could gain information that we don’t know about from the witnesses."

Dean: “We read the reports, Agent Nicks. They probably hold what we need. We just missed something while reading them."

Sam: “Yes, there is that, they all didn’t tell the entire story of what happened due to being in a state of shock."

Dean: “True."

Artie: *Scoffs.*

Jimmy: “Mr. Arthur, is something bothering you?"

Artie: “People who don’t know their facts."

Jimmy: “Facts?"

Artie: *Whispers to Jimmy so Dean and Sam can’t hear.* “They’re talking of questioning the witness of a traumatic event, thinking they’ll get clearer responses now that the event has passed, but the fact is that at this point the victim is even less reliable than they already were."

Jimmy: “Already were?"

Artie: “A witness is usually wrong 2/3’s of the time. Take into account trauma and they’re completely unreliable."

Jimmy: “You sure do know a lot of stuff. Why don’t you know when I’ll get adopted?"

Artie: “That would be reading the future. I can’t do stuff like that, silly.” *Ruffles his hair.* “One day I will find you a home. I just need a bit longer."

Jimmy: *Smiles.* “If you say so."

Dean: “Then there’s the fact that the witnesses could still be in a state of shock. Even if we went to talk to them, they’d have pieces missing."

Sam: *Sits and considers this for a moment. Sighs.* “You’re right.”

Dean: _So, Arthur’s looking for a home for that kid with him. Just when I thought that I’d figured him out too._ “What about the lab reports?"

Sam: “They just repeat what we suspected all along, and don’t even dare ask about the sites; they would’ve been contaminated by now."

Dean: “So then what? We just sit here twiddling our thumbs until something else bad happens?"

Sam: *Shrugs.* “I guess it’s the only course of action that we have for now…."

Dean: “Then we’d have to talk to the forensics investigator again. He’s been both helpful and halting the investigation. I wonder if he’d know something more. Heck, I’m actually kind of looking at him as a suspect, or at least he knows who we’re looking for."

Sam: *Quickly wrote on another napkin.* 'Dean, be careful with what you’re saying.' “Why would that be?"

Dean: “Well, he hasn’t been exactly forthcoming with some of the information. Anyone would come to wonder what I am wondering."

Artie: *Frustrated. Hands folded on top of the table with enough force to turn his knuckles white.*

Jimmy: “Mr. Arthur?"

Artie: *Snaps out of his phase.* “Huh? Oh, I’m sorry, Jimmy. What were you saying?'

Jimmy: “Is everything ok at work? They mentioned fore... f-foren…. That stuff you do. Are they talking about you?"

Artie: *Surprised.* “Afraid so. I went and caused more trouble, huh."

Jimmy: “Why?"

Artie: “Hmm…. How do I put this.… Remember how I said I had a bad past?"

Jimmy: “Yeah."

Artie: “They just remind me of that. Nothing to be worried about."

Jimmy: “It seems like something to be worried about if you’re upset."

Waitress: *Brings their food.*

Artie: *Briefly thanks her, smiling for once. In this situation his British charm and gentlemanly manners show, making it clear why one half of the city loves him while the other is uneasy about him.*

Artie: “Thank you, miss.” *Accent thicker.*

Noreen: *Giggles.* “No problem, Arthur. It’s so sweet of you to bring little Jimmy out like this.” *Ruffles Jimmy’s hair as he stares at his food in delight.* “I’m surprised you’re single. I could hook you up with someone I know if you want. She’s looking for a family kind of guy, and I think you pretty much fit the bill."

Artie: “Oh, no. Thank you, but it isn’t necessary."

Noreen: “Awe, but it’s such a shame to see a nice man like you all alone."

Artie: *Chuckles. Smiles fondly, the furrow between his brows completely gone.* “Actually…. I’ve found someone."

Noreen: “Really? That’s great! Who is she? Do I know her?'

Artie: “Eh.… That’s complicated. Besides, with my work I wouldn’t want to drag them down."

Noreen: “For crying out loud, Arthur! Just man up and tell her! See ya!” *Moves on to get Sam and Dean’s food.*

Artie: “Will do…."

Dean: *Couldn’t help but chuckle.* _Oh man, if I didn’t know any better, I’d never let him live that down, but I know of what he is, and have seen what he can do._

Sam: *Kicks Dean in the leg. Looks at him with that warning look he has.&

Dean: *Speaking in a somewhat hushed tone.* “What the heck was that for!?"

Sam: “You know what it was for.'

Dean: *Looks over at Artie and Jimmy. Sees that they are busy eating and talking about something.* “What about that other thing. We need to get Artie there to at least tell us what he looks like.” *Speaks in a very hushed tone. Only he and Sam can hear what he says.* “It seems to me that whoever it is hasn’t hurt anyone on purpose. Sure the highway was bad, but it could’ve dropped the horse due to it moving too much."

Sam: “Yeah, I’ve been thinking the same thing. We’ve let some… perps go before after deciding to give them a chance. Lenore, Jesse, Benny."

Dean: “I know, I know. We let them go. Benny was different though, and you know that."

Sam: “Yeah…. I’m thinking that we have a situation similar to Jesse’s."

Dean: “How? The perp isn’t doing what Jesse did, Agent Nicks."

Sam: “Yeah, I know that. What I mean is that the perp might not be fully aware of what’s happening."

Dean: “So we allow him to get away.” *Writes on a napkin.* 'But if it slips up, we’re gonna have to bring it down.'

Sam: *Also writes on the napkin.* 'You mean let Monstrum take care of it.' *Crumples up the napkin.*

Artie: *Upset. Doesn’t finish his food unlike Jimmy.*

Jimmy: *Finished.* “Mr. Arthur, you’re not eating?"

Artie: “Sorry. Guess my appetites been down lately.” *Gives Jimmy his fries.*

Jimmy: “Is it because a bit’s missing? You said something about that once.” *Eats the fries.*

Artie: “Yeah, my body’s full of little problems like that. It’ll be ok though. It’s just tired.” *Looks at a clock.* “We need to get going though. They wanted you back for nap time.” *Stands up and cleans up their table, throwing the trash away.*

Noreen: *Sets Dean and Sam’s food down.* “Here you guys go!” *See’s all the crumpled up napkins.* “Should I get you guys some more napkins? Oh, Arthur, you don’t need to clean that! That’s my job, silly!"

Artie: *Grins.* “Force of habit, Noreen.” *Pulls out his money, pays her, and adds in a tip.*

Noreen: “I swear, you must be crazy tipping a waitress this much. Do you treat us all this way, or just me?"

Artie: “Just about everyone."

Noreen: “Well, that makes you even crazier! Take care of yourself. Oh, let me get a to-go drink for little Jimmy there.” *Leaves to go get Jimmy a drink.*

Sam: “No, thank you.” *Before Noreen walked away.*

Dean: *Immediately tears into his double bacon cheeseburger.* _Oh my god, this is awesome._

Sam: *Starts eating his tofu veggie burger.*

Dean: *Quickly cuts into the pie that he had ordered, puts the piece that he cut out on a separate plate, and holds it out.* “Here ya go kid, enjoy.” *Smiles.*

Jimmy: *Scared of them. Clings to Artie’s legs, trying to get away.*

Artie: *Protective arm around Jimmy. The furrow is back along with his grimace. The charming young man that had taken his place moments ago has vanished.* “Remember what you’re taught in school, Jimmy?"

Jimmy: *Nods.* “Not to accept stuff from strangers. I know, because I’m smart like you!"

Artie: “Good boy.'

Dean: *Pulls out his FBI identification.* “I’m Agent Bryan. My friend there, he’s Agent Nicks, and Arthur, we’re gonna have to talk to you again at some point."

Artie: “It’s things like this that make me hold more pride in my British roots than being raised in America. Honestly, corrupting the mind of a child with the thought of power in a title. Shame on you, sir."

Noreen: *Brings back Jimmy’s drink and hands it to him, noticing he’s shook up.* “Oh, no. What’s wrong, dear?"

Artie: “Probably remembering the last time he saw men in suits like that. Don’t worry, Jimmy. You’re ok. No one’s taking you away. Thank you, Noreen." *Leaves.*

Noreen: *Waves bye to them."

Dean: *Sits there, staring at Artie and Jimmy as they walk out, still holding the piece of pie.* “Jeesh. I was just making a friendly gesture.” _Oh well, more pie for me._

Sam: “Well, we did accidentally overhear that the kid’s an orphan, so it would make sense that he doesn’t really care for guys dressed like how we’re dressed."

Dean: “True."

Noreen: “Apparently the kids attached to Arthur for some reason. I actually heard that he might have found Jimmy abandoned on the streets. Arthur made a huge fuss about it, but was forced to hand Jimmy over."

Sam: *Sighs.* “That’s a shame. Agent Bryan and I are actually brothers. We both went through foster care. It was horrific. I can’t blame Jimmy for not being trusting of us.”

____________________________________

(FLASHBACK)

John: *Driving down the road. Looks in the back seat to see Sammy curled up, head in Dean’s lap, asleep. Dean has his arms wrapped protectively around Sam, and was also sleeping. Pulls up in front of a large building. He lets the car idle.* _I hate to leave them like this. Oh god, Mary, I’m so sorry, but I’m hoping that this will keep them safe; it’s for their own good. If anything were to happen to me, at least I’d know that they’re safe, and living their lives the way that ordinary kids do. Playing games, going to school, going on dates, going to prom, playing sports, graduating, going to college, and starting families of their own._ *Climbs out of the Impala, unlocks the trunk, and pulls out Dean and Sammy’s things. Gently wakes Dean.*

Dean: *Rubs his eyes and yawns.* “Daddy? Where are we?"

John: “Shhh, Dean. Don’t wake your brother. Come on. Get out of the car, son."

Dean: *Carefully lifts Sam’s head off of his lap, slides out, and places Sam’s head on the seat.*

Sam: *Moans in his sleep, and rolls over.*

John: “Pick him up."

Dean: *Did as he was told.* “Daddy, what are we doing?"

John: *Kneels down to Dean’s height.* “Daddy’s going away for a little while, Dean-o."

Dean: *Looks at John, tears welling up in his eyes.* “Where you going?"

John: *A tear fights to slip out, but is held back.* “I have to look for whoever killed your mommy Dean, and it’s too dangerous for me to take you and Sam, so you’ll be staying here for a while.”

____________________________________

Noreen: “Shame, really. He could adopt Jimmy now if he wanted. Something’s stopping him, though. He seems really anxious about it. I’ve suggested people who might be interested, but he says none of them will do."

Dean: “Poor kid” *Falls silent.* “I remember what that was like. Not knowing who you can and can’t trust, so you wind up not trusting anyone. It makes me wonder what had happened for him to trust Arthur the way he does."

Noreen: “You’re acting like he’s a bad guy…."

Sam: “No, that’s not what he meant. He’s just wondering how they met each other."

Noreen: “I just told you the rumor."… *Looks at them weirdly.* “Enjoy your meal.” *Walks away.*

Dean: “Ya think that she could know something about what’s really going on in this crazy, homicidal, suicidal world that we live in?"

Sam: “I don’t know. She seems like she might, but then there’s a lot of people that live on this planet. Who’s to say that she knows? She could just know of how people think of Arthur."

Dean: “Yeah, but I don’t know, man. Something just felt kind of… off with her."

*Sam’s phone rings.*

Larson: “Heard you struck out on Arthur…. _Again_. There’s something wrong with you. Not even Sean has managed to fail this badly, and he’s done some stupid things to get his attention."

Sam: “How’d you already hear?'

Larson: “He called to tell me to tell you to get out of his life and throw in some curse words while I’m at it."

Sam: “We tried, ok? We really did."

Larson: “What was the first thing you brought up when you tried to talk to him?'

Sam: “Uh… I guess that would be what we found out at the hospital."

Larson: *Sighs deeply.* “….Ok, look. Arthur… is just plain difficult. You can’t just pry into his world that easily. You need to ask simple questions, _not_ relating to a case. That puts him on edge when he’s dealing with new people. Trust me. It took us 2 months to get him to talk normally with us, and after that, he was much easier to deal with.”

Sam: “We don’t have 2 months!"

Larson: “Well do you have 2 minutes to know who you’re talking to? Arthur is not human. He hasn’t had a human life. He barely knows emotions. Now look. I managed to talk him into setting up a time to talk to you guys at his apartment. Go there around 3. Sean will be there so he should be more at ease if nothing stupid happens between now and then. He should be mellow now too. Go there, and don’t screw this up."

Sam: “Aright. We’ll try not to. We can’t make any promises that something won’t go horribly wrong. Thank you, and we’ll speak later.” *Hangs up after Larson says bye.* “I think that we could start by asking Arthur how he and Sean met. It would throw him off in a loop.'

Dean: “Eh, I don’t know about that…. Arthur seems like he’s someone that adores kids, so maybe we should ask him how he met Jimmy."

Sam: “No, no. I think that we should just ask about how he and Sean met each other."

Dean: “I’m telling you, Sammy, we should ask about Jimmy!"

Sam: “We should ask about Sean. Maybe it can decrease some of the tension between them and make them both easier to deal with."

Dean: “You’re trying to hook them up?"

Sam: “I never said that, and they don’t seem to need help with that. Or at least Sean doesn’t."

Dean: “Yeah…. Something must have really messed up Arthur…. Sean’s questionable too, going bat shit crazy like he did.

Sam: “Exactly why we should ask.

Castiel: *Speaking to both of them in their minds.* (“ _Or you could ask about both_.”

Dean: (“ _Cas? Get out of my head!_ ”

Sam: (“ _I hear him too, Dean, and he’s right. We could always ask about first him and Sean, and then ask him about how he met Jimmy_.”)

 


	19. Chapter 19

*At Artie and Sean’s apartment.*

Saraid: *Leaving as the Winchesters walk up the stairs in the building to go to the apartment. The reason why is obvious when they get to the door as Artie and Sean’s argument can be heard in the hallway.*

 

Dean: “Hold on a minute, Sammy.” *Turns around and goes to Saraid.* “You alright?”

 

Saraid: *Sheepish smile.* “Yeah. It’s just hard to study when those two are like that. Sean just likes to tease Arthur a bit too much, Arthur ends up exploding, and now they’re arguing about something. I’ve lost count of everything they’ve covered.”

 

Dean: “I take it that things like this happen more often than you’d like them to.”

 

Saraid: *Chuckles.* “Actually... this may sound weird, but I think yelling is how Arthur shows his affection for some people. He’s not one to let his temper out willingly unless under stress, so knowing that he’s always on the verge of exploding when it comes to my brother is nice. It shows that he trusts him not to run or get upset. Good luck in there.” *Leaves.*

 

Dean: *Walking back to Sam.* _Then Arthur’s getting pissy with us was his way of saying that he trusts us…? Somewhat. What a weird little guy he is._

 

Sam: “What was that about?”

 

Dean: “I was just making sure that he was alright, Sam. No harm done in doing that, is there.”

 

Sam: *Laughs a little bit.* “I guess not.” *Knocks on the door hard enough to where Sean and Arthur would hear him knocking.*

 

Arthur: *Opens the door. An expression that reads beyond pissed on his face.* “I’m done arguing with you Sean! The damn bastards are here!” *Steps away from the door, and retreats inside so that Sam and Dean can enter. Multiple items are out of place, suggesting Artie and Sean are mobile arguers, and that one of them likes to throw things to get attention.*

 

Sean: “Oh, sure. Weasel your way out! You’re good at that you know. Like the promise you made today?” *Irritated.*

 

Artie: “I had to say something to make you stop acting so damn moody!”

 

Sean: “So you lie to me! I told you not to lie to me!”

 

Artie: “Hypocrite!”

 

Sean: “Corgi ass!”

 

Artie: *Launches himself at Sean, wrapping his arms around his neck and effectively bringing him down out of shock.*

 

Sam: *Moves to pull Artie off of Sean.*

 

Dean: *Flings an arm in front of Sam, and stops him.*

 

Sam: *Looks questioningly at Dean.*

 

Dean: *Shakes his head no.* “Just let them work things out. Trust me on this.”

 

Sean: *Irritated with the small creature on his back. Easily stands up with Artie clinging on for dear life, so he doesn’t face the long drop to the floor.* “I can feel your damn rib cage digging into my back. This is why I tell you to eat. Now are you done? Or do I need to get a step ladder? I’ll hang you from the ceiling until you calm down again, and you know I will.”

 

Artie: *Grip tightens.* “I-I’ll be good….”

 

Sean: *Walks over to the couch and lets Artie drop down safely onto that before kneeling down so the tiny fae can cling to him, shaking with tears as he tries to hide. Looks at Sam and Dean’s unreadable looks.* “He’s been arguing with his brother a lot lately.”

 

Dean: “Oh. Believe me, we know what it’s like to argue. Don’t we Sam?”

 

Sam: *Nods.* _Why the hell did Dean stop me from helping, and what the heck just happened?_ “May we sit down?” *Had politely removed his boots after entering, so did Dean, surprisingly.*

 

Sean: “Unless you feel like standing. Arthur, I have to go grab your medicine.” *Tries to stand up, but Artie is stubbornly attached.* “Corgi.”

 

Artie: “Don’t call me that!”

 

Sean: “Then don’t be difficult, Corgi.” *Manages to get Artie to let go and retrieves the medicine, coming back with it and a soda.* “Here. Just the infection ones. No ‘psycho meds’. You’re eating supper though.”

 

Artie: *Takes the medicine before drinking some of the soda.* “Fine….”

 

Sean: *Sits by him and wraps an arm around him.* “Feel better?”

 

Artie: “I guess… No thanks to you.”

 

Sam: “So, Sean. How did the two of you meet each other?” *He and Dean had decided to direct the questions, that they could do so with, to Sean on the way over.*

 

Dean: *Had decided that it would be better for Sam to ask the more personal questions.*

 

Sean: “Do you want romantic bullshit, or what really happened?”

 

Sam: “What really happened would be nice, but it’s you telling how the two of you met, so feel free to tell it however you want.”

 

Sean: “Ok. I hit him with a door.”

 

Dean: ”How’d that happen?”

 

Sean: “Well…. That day I had had enough of my life, so I was going out to get stuff to end it... but then I opened the door, and hit Artie smack in the back of the head. At first I thought someone had let their pet out because I hadn’t seen what I hit yet. I looked down though and it was clear, I did _not_ hit a pet…. I hit a little demon.”

 

Sam: “That must have hurt. To be hit by a door, I mean.”

 

Artie: “Yeah…. Thanks, Sean. Then he has the nerve to drag me into his apartment telling me he’ll fix my wound like I’m some helpless child!”

 

Sean: “I was hunting! It was instinct, give me a break!”

 

Artie: “Some hunter you are. You nearly cried when you finally decided to try killing me, and stopped after I saw your troll form. What if I went screaming to my family ‘a fae hunter lives next to me!’”

 

Sean: “Well, I would have been boned….”

 

Artie: *Rolls his eyes.* “You hit me with a door… and I saved your life; you owe me for that.”

 

Sean: “And I saved yours how many times?”

 

Artie: “A _door_.”

 

Sean: “You were the one sneaking around on your roommate's girlfriend who was a dumb enough bitch to cheat on him in his own apartment!”

 

Artie: “What else was I supposed to do?”

 

Sam: “How’d the two of you start working for Monstrum? Just curious.”

 

Artie: “The day I graduated from college I had a letter in the mail telling me to come here. Next thing I knew I was working for Monstrum and they had gotten me a job with Larson on the Forensics team.”

 

Sean: “I was working for Pen Co. They operate around here and are normally strictly humans. Sort of like hunters united except they’re stuck up bitches. They made an exception for me since they really wouldn’t have to see me much if I worked in labs for Toxicology. After the door incident I was starting to be pretty good friends with Artie and his roommate recognized me when some other employees were harassing me in the street. Artie heard and shit just went downhill after that. He actually ran into the Pen Co building despite being a Monstrum employee and a fae to top it off, and screamed his head off at my bosses. I thought I was done for.”

 

Artie: *Red.* “You’re over exaggerating it. I didn’t scream.”

 

Sean: “Riiight. He yapped like a little corgi.” *Snickers as he receives a sharp elbow in the gut from Artie.*

 

Sam: *Laughs and smiles.*

 

Dean: “I happened to notice that Artie here happens to be good with kids.”

 

Artie: *Pales.*

 

Sean: “Yeah, he’s great. One time, there was this kid we just could not get to stop screaming! Artie just walked right up while the rest of us are cowering with our hands over our ears, pokes him in the nose and says ‘stop’ … and the kid actually stopped and stared at him! Freaked us all out. Now he’s the kid guru!”

 

Sam: *Looks down whilst giggling. Shaking his head. Looks at Dean* “Dean’s great with kids as well.”

 

Dean: “Only because I had to raise your punk ass!” *Looks at Sean.* “Kids these days!” *Laughs.* “He became a real pain whenever our dad was around.” *Looks sad at the mention of John.*

 

Sean: “Heh… could have been worse.”

 

Artie: *Squeezes Sean’s hand.* “Lets get off the topic of siblings. It’s not a good one.”

 

Dean: “Alright then. I’ve been wondering something since we saw you at that burger joint. How’d you meet Jimmy, Arthur? Or is it Artie?”

 

Artie: *Pales.*

 

Sean: *Confused.* “Who’s Jimmy?” *Squeezes Artie’s hand roughly. Slight hints of jealousy showing.*

 

Artie: “Ow….”

 

Sam: “Jimmy’s a little orphan boy that Arthur’s been spending time with. He’s what, 8 years old? Is that right? Artie’s been acting as a sort of caretaker for him, I guess.”

 

Sean: *Grip loosens. Pulls Artie back down when he tries to get up and run away.* “Wait, wait, wait! Is that why you were asking me if you could get a kid!?”

 

Artie: “Possibly?”

 

Sean: “Holy shit, Artie! I knew you had a soft spot for kids, but not that soft! I’m sure there’s tons of people who could adopt him. Why not ask them? I mean, you’re a bit of a workaholic.”

 

Artie: “Well… it kind of would have to be us.”

 

Sean: “The reason why being…?”

 

Artie: *Glances at Dean and Sam.* “He’s half fae… and half fae hunter.”

 

Sean: *Eyes widen.* “Holy shit… that actually exists!?”

 

Dean: “Uh, are we missing something here?”

 

Sam: “If what Artie says is true then that would mean that it’s possible for hybrid-like monsters to come into existence.”

 

Dean: _Oh, then this must mean something. Might even lead into a conversation about that thing that’s out there someplace._

 

Artie: “Hybrids are actually becoming more common with today's views on such concerns; not that my kind had any issues to begin with.

 

Sean: “Wouldn’t the fact that the males of your kind can reproduce themselves be considered kind of weird?”

 

Artie: “W-we simply evolved beyond other species!”

 

Sean: “Well… about the kid. He’s 8, so he goes to school, right? He shouldn’t be too hard to take care of, and Larson is bugging you to take more time off…. If you’re bound and determined on it, I guess we could_.”

 

Artie: “There’s… a catch.”

 

Sean: “….Being?”

 

Artie: *Sighs.* “He has a sister.”

 

Sean: *Stern.* “ _No!_ ”

 

Dean: “How’s that a problem?”

 

Sam: “Dean, I can’t believe that you haven’t noticed that they’re, well, batting for the other team.” *Steps on Dean’s foot before he could say anything back.*

 

Artie: “That’s not why he’s saying ‘no’.” *Irritated.*

 

Sean: “I have my reasons.”

 

Artie: “And they’re ridiculous.”

 

Sam: “Not to pry or anything, but what would those reasons be? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

 

Sean: *Hands tighten into fists.* “Might as well get it off my chest. My dad left me when I was 8 with a little sister who was a demon to me since she was born, and an alcoholic aunt who neglected me. I worked two jobs in high school to support both, and still got beat every time I did something ‘wrong’. Then I finally had the courage to ask a girl out in high school, then found her sleeping with my sister after she sent me out to rent a different movie to watch. So yeah, I have a grudge, and killed that fae because it ruined my chance to kill that little bitch.” *Goes quiet.*

 

Sam: “That’s actually kind of understandable.”

 

Dean: _Great, he’s sexist._

 

Sam: “Sean, you wouldn’t happen to know what the person that turns into that winged creature looks like, would you?”

 

Dean: _About time we cut to the chace!_

 

Sean: “No clue. I’ve been too busy trying to keep an eye on this _winged_ creature.” *Jabs a finger into Artie’s chest.*

 

Artie: *Holds the spot.* “Scars. Sensitivity. Does none of that hold meaning in your daily vocabulary?”

 

Sam: “Only asking because it would be easier to track it down when it’s in it’s human form.”

 

Dean: “And because we have a feeling that Artie knows what this person looks like.”

 

Sean: *About to say something.*

 

Artie: *Cuts him off.* “Act jealous one more time and I will move out.”

 

Sean: *Goes silent. Not pleased.*

 

Artie: “I might know what he looks like.”

 

Sam: “Oh? We thought so, but couldn’t be sure if you did or not. I know that it’s probably not our business, but we happened to overhear you talking to someone about transforming while on the phone.”

 

Artie: “Your rudeness is baffling.”

 

Sam: “We didn’t mean to listen in, but when you said something about transformations it caught our attention.”

 

Dean: “We’re just wanting to know if it was the guy we’re after.”

 

Artie: “Yes, it is. Happy now?”

 

Sam: “Then you do know what he looks like.”

 

Artie: “Possibly.”

 

Dean: “‘Possibly?’ What do you mean by that?”

 

Artie: “Maybe I do, and maybe I don’t. I’ve made my fair share of mistakes when it comes to telling the wrong people the right information. People have been killed thanks to stupid things I know, due to this thing in my head.”

 

Sean: “It’s not your fault. You didn’t directly kill anyone.”

 

Artie: “But I could have prevented it.”

 

Sam: *Tells them about Jesse. How Cas had wanted him dead, how they had helped Jesse out by simply explaining things to him, and how they let Jesse go.* “We haven’t even tried looking for him. He’s out there, somewhere in the world, living his life.”

 

Artie: “Another’s corrected mistake doesn’t make a difference in mine. I’ve made one too many, so now I only do things by the book.”

 

Castiel: *Appears in the room.* “They’re saying that they’re going to allow the boy to live.”

 

Artie: *Eyes narrow.* “And what factual data can you give to support this?”

 

Sam: “We know that he must be freaking out about what’s going on with him. Some people don’t know of this yet, but those in the hunters’ community have agreed that if we come across anyone that is newly turned that the hunter will explain what’s going on, give the person a chance, but if they were to slip up the hunter would kill them.”

 

Castiel: *Makes a copy of the contract that states this appear on a table. It had been wrote up by Eve and Artemis.* “Some hunters have forgotten about this agreement over time due to their kind dwindling out of existence and the passage of time.”

 

Artie: *Gets up and leaves the room.*

 

Sean: *Holds up his hand to stop the other two from speaking.*

 

Artie: *Returns with a pair of glasses, black with the iconic ‘Nerd styled’ frame. Puts them on and picks up the contract. Reading it thoroughly.*

 

Sean: “He’s serious about this stuff.”

 

Sam: *Shrugs.* “Well, it is a serious situation.”

 

Sean: “Yeah….” *Glances at Artie.* “You should wear your glasses more often, and why the hell do you still have that jacket on?”

 

Artie: “I’m cold.” *Always seems to wear a jacket of some sort; usually his forensics lab coat of the leather jacket he has on right now.* “Besides, I can dress how I want.”

 

Sam: *Silent. Waiting for Artie to finish reading the contract.*

 

Dean: *Had brought in some beer with him, for he knew that he’d need a drink.*

 

Artie: *Eyebrow furrow deepens.* “No drinking.”

 

Sean: “Artie, your face is going to end up like that permanently if you always scowl like that.” *Pinches Artie’s nose, having his hand smacked away in retaliation.* “I’ve only seen you smile 4 times you know….”

 

Artie: “Smiling isn’t in my job description.”

 

Dean: “Then what can I drink?”

 

Artie: “There’s stuff in the fridge.”

 

Sean: “Artie’s a real spoil sport. Something about his brother accidentally drinking at a high school party and getting sick when he came home.”

 

Dean: *Stands up, and goes to the fridge.* “Seriously?”

 

Sean: “Apparently it doesn’t take much to traumatize him….”

 

Artie: “You would be too if you had to listen to your brother puke for hours in the bathroom right next to your bedroom!”

 

Sam: *Recalls the first time that Dean got drunk, and then wound up puking his guts out whilst hungover. Looks at Dean.* “Yeah, I can see how that would be traumatic.”

 

Dean: *Looks in the fridge.* “Are you kidding me? I can’t drink this stuff! I need a beer.”

 

Artie: “Too bad. I don’t feel like dealing with drunks.”

 

Dean: “I can hold my liquor. I’m no lightweight. Neither is Sam…. Unless he mixes his alcohol.” *Walks back with a bottle of water.*

 

Artie: “I don’t take risks.”

 

Sean: “Liar.”

 

Artie: “That is not a risk, Sean. It’s completely safe.”

 

Sean: “Suuuuuure. I’ll believe that in never.”

 

Dean: “Enjoying the contract Arthur?”

 

Artie: “Be quiet. I’m reading.”

 

Sam: “Sean. How long have you two known each other?”

 

Dean: “What about your brother. Don’t you think that he should of been back by now?”

 

Sean: “Saraid likes to take his time. We both inherited the easy going trait from our dad’s side I guess, and I’ve know Artie for about 5 years now.”

 

Dean: “Oh, alright.”

 

Sam: “That’s a long time.”

 

Artie: “Not really. Apparently a friendship will only last a lifetime if it manages for 7 years.”

 

Sean: *Mutters.* “I had something else in mind…. Owch!" *Got elbowed in the ribs by Artie.*

 

Artie: *Sets down the contract and takes off his glasses. Fiddling with them in one hand while he thinks.*

 

Dean: “Then I guess that our relationship is secure for good, Sammy. Not just through blood.” *Smirks.*

 

Sam: “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?”

 

Dean: “I’ll never stop calling you Sammy, Sammy.”

 

Sean: “Artie doesn’t like my nickname for him either.”

 

Artie: “Don’t you dare.”

 

Castiel: “You have been reading for a long time.”

 

Dean: “Leave him be Cas…. Hey, why didn’t you freak out when you first met Cas? He is an angel, after all.”

 

Sean: “Hm? That's easy.” *Grins at Artie.* “He has an extra sense that tells him when other paranormal beings are near, as well as liars. That and he doesn’t believe in angels.”

 

Castiel: *Reveals his wings, which show as shadows behind him on the wall.* “How could he not believe when he has seen me?” *Seems irritated.*

 

Dean: “Simmer down Cas. I didn’t believe in angels either until we met face to face.”

 

Castiel: *Tucks his wings away.* “Still, how could he not believe in my kin?”

 

Sam: “He’s got a point Dean.”

 

Artie: “Because the idea of a god in a world such as this is preposterous. Therefore his ‘followers’ can not exist either.”

 

Sean: “Don’t get discouraged. Artie doesn’t even follow the ways of his kind’s religion. The thought of science to them is out of the question actually.”

 

Dean: “Well, you won’t be meeting God anytime soon. The douche happened to leave, and his leaving nearly caused the apocalypse, which Sam, Cas, and I stopped with some help from others.”

 

Artie: “No such thing.”

 

Sean: “His mind is dead set when it comes to this topic.”

 

Artie: “There’s no such thing as a man in the clouds, or someone to rule above all in my opinion, and you can say I’m wrong, you can try to change my views, but the fact is that they’re my opinions, and I’m entitled to them.”

 

Castiel: “Free will; one of the greatest and most annoying creations that my father has created.”

 

Dean: “Hey, it comes in handy.”

 

Sam: “Why’s it taking you so long to read through that contract? Sure, it took me a long time to read it as well, but not this long…. Oh well, read at your own pace.”

 

Artie: “I’m thinking….”

 

Sean: “Artie has a complex thought processor.”

 

Artie: “I am not a mechanical machine, Sean.”

 

Sean: “You fooled me. You barely eat or sleep, constantly need maintenance, and don’t follow the simple desires of regular people. All points to being robotic.”

 

Artie: “In that case you have a very twisted sense of taste, as they say, and should probably seek psychiatric help.”

 

Dean: *Jokingly.* “We happen to know of a great panic room that doubles as a psych ward. You could always put Sean in there.”

 

Sam: *Looks worried now. Worrying about how they might react.* “He didn’t mean that. He likes to kid around.”

 

Dean: “Eh.” *Shrugs.* “So sue me! Maybe you could have Sam be your lawyer…. Oh wait, that’s right, Sammy didn’t get to finish law school.”

 

Sam: *Stomps on Dean’s foot.* _Only because you pulled me away to go look for dad, and then there’s also the fact of Jess’s death._

 

Artie: *Eyes narrow at the mention of Sean being taken. Tiny cracks of electricity heard around him as his face flushes in anger.*

 

Sean: *Snickers.* “Careful. Tease him too much and he’ll blow a fuse.”

 

Artie: *Grabs his collar. Glaring threateningly.* “What was that?”

 

Sean: *Grins.* “Wow, so terrifying, Corgi.”

 

Artie: “Don’t call me that!”

 

Sean: “Why? You practically are one.”

 

Sam: “So,what are you thinking about, Arthur?”

 

Artie: “Hmmmmm…….. I’m thinking…. I want there to be an arson victim tomorrow."

 

Sean: “Why do you want something so gruesome.”

 

Artie: “No one’s using any interesting weapons lately either…. I need something more interesting than these stereotypical cases.” *Grabs one of the multiple files he has laying on the coffee table, and flips through it; non-responsive to the gore filled pictures it holds.* “This one was interesting.”

 

Sean: *Pales.* “There’s something wrong with that….”

 

Sam: *Now looking at the file.*

 

Dean: *Doesn’t bother looking at it, but the pictures do catch his eyes.* “Why is it interesting, and what’s wrong with it?”

 

Artie: *Leans his head on his hand. A more fond expression similar to the one he had in the restaurant coming over his face.* “This one actually took some thinking to solve. They were clean and knew how to cover their tracks. A bit of a mess they made out of their victim though. Todd was actually nauseous that day, and he’s normally good when it comes to picking up organs and body parts. I wish we had more careful killers. They’re interesting.”

 

Dean: “Oh.” _Great, he’s also a nut job._

 

Sam: “Wouldn’t that make the job of catching them even more challenging though?” *Stopped looking at the file.*

 

Artie: “Yeah… but life gets boring when I’m constantly reminded of my intellectual superiority. Besides, serial killers are by far the most interesting people you will ever meet in this world.”

 

Sean: “Sadly, he is not joking when he says this.”

 

Dean: “Oh, we know. We had a run in with a family of nut jobs that would kidnap people, and then hunt them down for, and I quote, ‘fun’ back in O6.”

 

Sam: “And then we had to take care of the ghost of  Herman Webster Mudget later that year.”

 

Sean: *Looks at Artie. Has a rather dull disappointed look on his face.* _That’s the only reason why you stick around me, huh. I’ve crossed that permanent line you’ve set down. A subject to your studies, sitting right beside you._

 

Artie: “I can always catch them though.”

 

Sam: “I don’t doubt that at all.”

 

Artie: *Thinking.* "If I couldn’t catch them… then what use would I be?”

 

Sam and Dean: *Don’t say anything.*

 

Sean: “Don’t go and do that again. You have more uses besides being obsessed with dead bodies. Everytime I meet someone new that you went to school with I always hear about this talent you had then that they were more than positive you’d go into.”

 

Artie: “Those were flukes.”

 

Sean: “Hitting a hockey puck into the goal from the other side of the rink is not a fluke! So stop saying stuff like that. Honestly, I don’t know how you’re still running with your attitude and lifestyle.”

 

Artie: *Chuckles.* “Guess that is a mystery.”

 

Castiel: “Is he finished reading the contract yet?”

 

Sam: “He’s probably looking for loopholes.”

 

Artie: *Glare back in place. Stares at Castiel.* “Oi. I don’t believe in you, so get over it. The only angels I believe in are just titled that.”

 

Sean: “Why are they even called angels…? I’ve never seen Ellie with any wings.”

 

Artie: “She has them. She just doesn’t know how to summon them easily yet.”

 

Castiel: _He just admitted that he believes in angels._ *Disappears.*

 

Dean: “Great, you hurt his feelings.”

 

Artie: “Feelings are too complex for me to worry about. Besides, according to society I don’t have any, I’m just a faker.”

 

Sean: *Has an odd look that isn’t a glare or frown. Seems upset.*

 

Sam: “He’ll get over it.”

 

Dean: “I know he will.”

 

Sam: “He probably went off to drink another liquor store.” *Laughs along with Dean.*

 

Artie: “He’ll be in the morgue then.”

 

Sean: “Is that all you think about?”

 

Artie: *Shrugs.* “I can’t think of anything else I’d need to think about.”

 

Sean: *Irritated. Stands up and grabs his coat.* “I’m going out.”

 

Artie: *Startled. Looks up at Sean.* “What? Why?”

 

Sean: “I need some air. Have fun at your morgue tomorrow.”

 

Artie: “Sean, you idiot! Why are you so-!”

 

Sean: *Closes the door.*

 

Artie: *Crumples the paper between his hands glaring.* “Damn him….”

 

Sam: “So, do find everything to your liking in the contract?”

 

Artie: *Irritated. Eyes flash gold before dimming back to brown.* “Whatever. It’s not like I care anymore.”

 

Sam: “I take it that happens a lot.”

 

Dean: “Alright, then what does this guy look like?”

 

Artie: *Still upset.* “He’s a bit taller than your brother with blonde hair that’s spiked, and green eyes. He’s got a larger frame. I didn’t pay much attention to him though, so I could be wrong.”

 

Sam: “Alright, thank you.” *Stands up, and walks out with Dean.*

 

Dean: “So we’re looking for some tall, muscled up guy. How hard could he be to find?”

 

Sam: “I have no clue, but we just have to keep an eye out for anyone that matches the description.”

 

Artie: *Runs after them.* “Hey! Freakishly tall people, hault!”

 

Sam: *Turns around.* “Yeah?”

 

Dean: *Turned around, and had an eyebrow raised.*

 

Artie: “I’m coming with you.”

 

Dean: “Um, hold on here for a bit while I talk to my brother.” *Walks down the hall with Sam.* “I don’t know if I want him coming along with us.”

 

Sam: “He’d be an extra pair of eyes, Dean. Plus if who we’re looking for decides to call him again he could set up a meeting place.”

 

Dean: “I know. It’s not him that I’m worried about. It’s his gigantic friend. What if he freaks out due to Artie leaving?”

 

Sam: “He’d know where Arthur is. Remember, the collar not only keeps him in line, but also acts as a tracking device.”

 

Dean: “Oh yeah. I forgot about that.” *Remains silent for a little bit.* “Fine. He can come with us.” *Hollars down the hall.* “Well, ya coming or not?”

 

Artie: *A bit irritated since Dean was the one who ordered the distance, but hurries at a slightly faster walk than he’s been using. Occasionally wincing.* “I’m coming.”

 

Sam: *Notices the limping.* “What’s wrong with your leg?”

 

Artie: *Glowers.* “I’ve been doing this all day; it’s nothing, it’ll go away.”

 

Dean: “No offence or anything, but with you being gimpy you’ll only slow us down.”

 

Sam: “Dean, you’re acting like there haven’t been times where we ourselves were hurt. For instance, all the broken bones and sprains between us.”

 

Dean: “Alright, Sammy, you’ve got me there.”

 

Artie: *Trying to glare to cover up his hurt. Pulls out his phone and dials a number.*

 

Levi: (Voicemail) “Hi, this is Levi Wintergreen. I’m sorry that you couldn’t get a hold of me, but leave your name and message after the beep.”

 

Artie: *Angry. Hangs up and dials a different number.*

 

Heimich (Artie’s cousin): “Artie! What a surprise! I was actually just on my-!”

 

Artie: “Come over. I don’t want to be home right now and these dumbasses aren’t helping!”

 

Heimich: “Huh? Is someone being mean to my little cousin?”

 

Artie: “Just get over here. It’s too late to use my bike.”

 

Heimich: “Actually.…” *Hangs up on Artie.*

 

*A tall man, even taller than Sean, with broad shoulders walks around the corner. He appears younger than he really is, with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and olive green eyes. His clothes are old and faded with bits of sawdust on them. This is Heimich.*

 

Heimich: *Finishing what he was saying on the phone.* “I was just on my way to see you!” *Now blocking Sam and Dean’s exit.*

 

Dean and Sam: *Back up.*

 

Castiel: “Is there a problem?”

 

Heimich: *Appears friendly, but has a presence known to make others wary of him. He starts to walk closer to them, looking at Artie as he talks.* “People shouldn’t be mean to my little cousin. After all, he’s fragile. He could get hurt.”

 

Artie: “I’m not fragile.” *Irritated.*

 

Dean: *Completely serious.* “We haven’t hurt him.”

 

Heimich: “Words are easy to say after time, aren’t they.” *Still smiling.* “I’m afraid they don’t count for much in our lives though.”

 

Castiel: “They really have not hurt your cousin, Heimich.”

 

Heimich: “And I wasn’t really asking you.” *Chuckles.* “What are your names? It’s rude of you not to introduce yourselves.” *Holds out a hand in greeting.* “My name’s Heimich Greene.”

 

Sam: *Shoves Dean out of the way. Firmly grasps Heimich’s hand.* “Sam Winchester.” *Nods his head towards Dean.* “That’s my brother Dean, and the guy in the trench coat is Castiel.”

 

Castiel: “Angel of the Lord.”

 

Dean: “What the hell, Sam!”

 

Sam: “It’s better to tell him our actual names instead of an alias, Dean. He’d wind up figuring out our names anyway.”

 

Heimich: *Has a strong grip.* “Oh, so this one’s smart! I would have thought you’d get along with him, Artie.”

 

Artie: *Scoffs.*

 

Heimich: “Then again, you are difficult. Season time?"

 

Artie: “Shut up!”

 

Heimich: *Chuckles. In a sing song tune.* “Only joking!”

 

Dean: “Could we please go. We have someone to look for.”

 

Castiel: “And it is vital that they locate Levi.”

 

Dean: *Turns around to face Cas.* “You knew who he was, and you didn’t say anything!”

 

Castiel: “Yes, and I did tell you that I have met him. You must have forgotten. I tried to talk to him. He proves to be more difficult to deal with than you and your brother.”

 

Sam: “Still Cas, you could have said that you know what he looks like.”

 

Dean: “If he happens to hurt anyone their blood will be on your hands Cas, not ours.”

 

Heimich: “Such troublesome people.” *Lets go of Sam’s hand, still smiling.* “I can see why Daniel was concerned.”

 

Artie: “You two have been talking about my life again?!”

 

Heimich: “Well you never talk about it; someone has to.”

 

The Winchester Brothers and Castiel: *Silent.*

 

Heimich: “Come on, Artie. I’ll let you stay at my place for a while. You still have some things there.”

 

Artie: *Seems somber. Nods weakly before walking to Heimich who puts an arm over his shoulder.*

 

Heimich: “You can’t learn everything from books. When are you and your brother going to realize that?”

 

Artie: *Just grunts.*

 

Dean: “So, do we get to go now?”

 

Heimich: *Waves them off.* “Do I look like a cop to you?”

 

Castiel: *Has left the building.*

 

Dean: *Walks around Heimich with Sam at his side. Walks over to the Impala, and gets in.*

 

*Next to the impala is a black 1965 Ford Falcon, still in prime condition.*

 

Dean: *Eyeing the car. Whistles.* “Man, that’s a nice ride.”

 

*Heimich and Artie enter the car.*

 

Heimich: “Anywhere you want to go? It’s been awhile since we hung out.”

 

Artie: “We can just watch a movie at your place. I don’t feel like interacting with people.”

 

Heimich: *Starts the car.* “Whatever you say.”

 

Dean: *Starts the Impala, and backs out. Turns on the radio to hear Creedence Bluewater Revival’s ‘Bad Moon Rising’ playing.*

 

Sam: Oh boy, this song must be an omen of some sort. *Doesn’t say anything to Dean.*

 

Dean: “So I guess this means that we look for Levi on our own from now on.”

 

Sam: “I guess so.”

 

Dean: “Well, I don’t even know where to look.”

 

Sam: *Remembers that Cas said that Levi likes to read.* “Lets try the library. Maybe the librarian knows where Levi lives.”

 

Dean: “Why would the librarian know that?”

 

Sam: “They have to be able to get hold of anyone that has an overdue book somehow.”

 

Dean: “What do I know? I’m not a bookworm like you.”


	20. Chapter 20

*The librarian’s name is Rose, she’s a gorgeous young woman. She’s  immediately smitten with Dean when she sees him.*

 

Dean: _Man, library chick here is hot!_

 

Rose: “Can I help you two fine gentlemen?”

 

Dean: *Pulls out his FBI badge.*

 

Sam: *Does the same.*

 

Dean: “Agents Bryan and Nicks, ma’am.”

 

Rose: “FBI?” _What would the FBI want with me?_

 

Sam: “We’re wondering if you could help us find someone named Levi.”

 

Rose: “Levi? Do you know what he looks like?”

 

Dean: “He’s tall, muscular, has green eyes, and short spiked blonde hair.”

 

Rose: “Oh, you mean Levi Wintergreen. Why’s the FBI looking for such a kind young man like him?”

 

Dean: “We just want to ask him some questions.”

 

Rose: “Oh, alright. May I ask what about?”

 

Dean: “Just some routine questions about something he witnessed.”

 

Rose: “Oh, I see. Hold on a minute, will you please.” *Goes about looking up Levi’s information. Quickly jots down Levi’s email, phone number, and address on a sticky note, which she hands to Dean. She also slipped in her number with the words ‘Call me sometime’ wrote on it. Gives a small wink.*

 

Dean: “Thank you, ma’am.”

 

Rose: “Please, call me Rose. So, Agent Bryan, would you like to get a drink with me or something after your job here is finished?” *Tucks some hair back behind her ear.*

 

Dean: *Smiles.* “Well sure! Thanks again for the help, Rose.” *Turns and walks out of the library with Sam.*

 

Rose: *Sighs longingly as the Winchesters walk out.*

 

Sam: “Thinking with your downstairs brain again, Dean.”

 

Dean: *Shrugs.* “Yeah, what of it. The librarian’s hot, and she wants me like I want her. No harm in trying to have some fun, Sammy!” *Drives right past Sean, who is walking down the side of the road.*

 

Sean: *Glancing at the car as it passes. Doesn’t really seem to care. Looks up at the sky as it starts to rain and pulls up his collar, digging his hands into his pockets.*

 

Dean: *Turns a corner.*

 

Levi: *Now in his beast form again, swoops down and picks Sean up off of the street.*

 

Sam: “Oh no….”

 

Dean: “Oh no? You’re acting like getting laid is a bad thing Sammy!”

 

Sam: “No, not that…”

 

Levi: *Drops Sean in front of the Impala, and flies away.*

 


	21. Chapter 21

Dean: *Slams on the breaks.* “WHAT THE HELL!? He just fell out of the sky!” *Looks around and sees Levi flapping away.* “Son of a bitch!” *Gets out of the Impala, and runs to Sean.*

 

Sam: *Had already gotten out of the Impala and ran to Sean, medical gear in hand. Had opened the car door before the Impala even came to a complete hault.* _Oh God, this can’t be good._

 

Dean: “Cas, get your winged ass over here _now!_ ” *Yelled.*

 

Castiel: “What do you_?” *Sees Sean, and walks forward.*

 

Sean: *Holding his leg in pain. Trying to shoo Sam away.* “Get away from me…. I don’t need help.”

 

Sam: *Notices that Sean’s leg had broke, and there was bone showing.* “It looks like you do.”

 

Sean: “Well I don't!” *Glares.* “Just keep the hell away from me. Or better yet, kill me. Isn’t that what hunters are supposed to do?”

 

Dean: “Fine then. Lay here in the middle of the road. Get hit by a car for all I care.” *Mad.* “Cas, just heal his damn leg so that we can get out of here.”

 

Castiel: *Hesitant.*

 

Sam: “We also help, Sean, so please, just let us. Cas, don’t heal his leg. I have a feeling that he won’t take to kindly to it. Just help me get him in the car so that we can get him to Monstrum.”

 

Sean: *Head hung low.* “Just leave me. I’m done.”

 

Sam: *Picks Sean up with help from Cas, and gets Sean into the back seat of the Impala.*

 

Dean: *Not even caring anymore. Just sits in his seat holding the steering wheel with a firm grip. Glaring straight out through the windshield.*

 

Sam: *Gets into his seat, and texts Larson whilst Dean drives.*

 

Larson: 'WHAT? CALL ME. NOW! PUT SEAN ON SPEAKER!'

 

Sam: *Reluctantly calls Larson, and puts the phone on speaker.* “You’re on speaker now, Larson.”

 

Larson: “You idiot! When you get over here I’m grounding you and Arthur! Where is he anyways? You two are supposed to keep each other out of trouble! I ought to put you both under house arrest for the trouble you’ve caused!”

 

Dean: “Take it easy now! First off, Artie’s with his cuz. As for what happened to Sean, that was the winged monster we’re after that did that. We know who is. We’ll get him, and have a little chat with him. We, well I, actually, tried to have Castiel heal Sean’s leg, but somebody, I’m not naming any names here, refused.”

 

Larson: “Good. Creatures like Sean don’t always react well to being exposed to other creatures powers. As for Artie…. Damn it Heimich.  I knew we were forgetting someone….”

 

Sam: “We’ve met him already. Just after the meeting at Arthur’s in fact.”

 

Dean: “We’re on our way to Monstrum right now.”

 

Larson: “You’re lucky you’re alive, Sean! And that Jerald’s still here!”

 

Sean: “Go to hell!”

 

Sam: “Wait. Who’s Jerald?”

 

Larson: “He works as a nurse, but he’s also working on getting his doctorate. He’s one of the best we have. Hard to believe he’s Gellin’s brother.”

 

Sam: “Oh.”

 

Larson: “Get him over here quick. Damn it, I’m really starting to grow a debt to you Winchesters.”

 

Dean: “Just turned into the parking lot…. We might need some help with Sean though.”

 

Larson: “I’ll send out Gellin.”

 

Sam: “Alright. I guess we’ll see you soon.” *Hangs up, and gets out to go to the back to open the back door for Sean.*

 

Sean: *Mumbling curse words as Gellin comes out.*

 

Gellin: *Tired. Struggles with waking up enough to know what he’s doing when Sean keeps swatting him away. Finally wakes enough to pick Sean up under his arm and carry him inside. Listening to Sean screaming profanities at him.* “Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome.”

 

Sam: *Follows after Gellin, and so does Dean.*

 

Gellin: *Unfazed by Sean hitting and kicking with his good leg.* “You are so dead for keeping us up this late….”

 

Sean: “Good.”

 

Gellin: *Instantly awake. Stands Sean up long enough to punch him in the gut. Sean collapses, no longer arguing as Gellin carries him.*

 

Dean: “Well, that was effective. Come on Sammy. They clearly got things handled with Sean.” *Gets back into the Impala.*

 

Sam: *Goes back to the car, but not before glancing back at Gellin and Sean.*

 

Larson: *Knocks on the window of the impala.*

 

Dean: *Rolls the window down.* “Yeah. We’re gonna go look for the winged creature.”

 

Larson: “I was just wondering if you had all the info you needed, cause, since I kind of owe you one, I could bribe Daniel into helping. He’s an informant.”


	22. Chapter 22

Dean: “Uh…. Hold on a minute.” *Rolls the window back up so that he can speak with Sam in privacy.* “That kind of changes things yet again.”

 

Sam: “Yeah. Daniel could be on the lookout for Levi as well. It would add an extra pair of eyes.”

 

Dean: “Plus if the wack job hunter alliance group somehow catches wind about Levi, which I’m sure that they have by now, they’d wind up hunting him as well. Daniel could clue us into if they know or not.”

 

Sam: “If Pen Co. isn’t yet aware, then he could also tell us when they are.”

 

Dean: “Yeah, that’s true.” *Rolls the window back down.*

 

Sam: “You said that Daniel’s an informant?” *Relates what he and Dean just discussed back to Larson.*

 

Larson: “Yeah. Surprisingly good too, for a guy who likes to keep his nose clean. He’s not as difficult as Arthur can be, but he’s still irritating, just to warn you. It seems to be a family trait.”

 

Dean: “Oh, we’ve noticed that already.”

 

Sam: “I had a conversation with him already. Dean sat there like a good boy, and remained silent.”

 

Dean: *Swats Sam in the back of the head.* “Only because I had no mouth, thanks to you and Cas.”

 

Larson: “Putting that aside, there is a catch. He’s inside, and this time since everyone’s buzzed up, we can’t let you sneak through the back like we have been.”

 

Dean: “We’re actually gonna go drive around a bit. See if Levi hasn’t decided to pick up anyone else.”

 

Sam: “Or any farm animals.”

 

Larson: “Suit yourselves. Be careful though, and watch your back. You don’t want to stray into the woods.”

 

Sam: “Why wouldn’t we want to go into the woods?”

 

Larson: “That’s where a werewolf pack likes to hang out. I’m guessing they’re not the kind of werewolves you deal with, so I’m just giving you a heads up.”

 

Dean: “Alright, thanks again.” *Starts Baby up.*

 

Sam: “Just wondering. How, exactly, are they different from the ones that we’d normally deal with?”

 

Larson: “Hm. For starters, they look more like big wolves than humans, and can go on their hind legs, but normally don’t . That and they’re aware of what they are. If it’s a young one though, they can’t control themselves during the full moon and become more animal like.”

 

Ellie: *Walks out.* “Larson! Sean is being stubborn and won’t let anyone help! Also, Artie found out and is apparently on his way.”

 

Larson: “Damn it! Chances are he’ll be in a complete psychotic breakdown when he gets here. How long do we have to stop him?”

 

Ellie: *Looks at her phone.* “And it turns out he’s already in the building…. I’ll go help with containment.”

 

Larson: “Make sure they’re protected against electricity this time! Last time the whole place was filled with nothing but complaints about burnt off eyebrows and singed hair…..”

 

Dean: _Then we should get going._ *Peels out of the parking lot. Decides to go to Levi’s apartment.*


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean scope out Levi's apartment.
> 
> NOTE: Demon's Hunt is a wip by me. It takes place in the same reality that Supernatural does, therefore it loosely ties in with the series. So far there is only one character from the show that makes an appearance in it. Please let me know if you're interested in reading Demon's Hunt, and I'll see what I can do! :-)

Sam: *Lock picking the door as Dean stands watch. Opens the door.*

 

Dean: “Alright, now we just look through his things to see what he likes to do.” *Starts to look though Levi’s things.*

 

Sam: “Just remember to put things back exactly how they were.”

 

Dean: “I’m not an amiture, Sam!”

 

Sam: “Yeah, and both of us aren’t exactly the tidiest.”

 

Dean: “Apparently neither is this Levi guy.”

 

*Clothes are strewn on the floor along with some papers.*

 

Sam: *Picks up a binder, and opens it to find notebook papers. On the top of one of them is a title, _Demon’s Hunt_. Reads through some of it.* “He likes to right, and is actually really skilled at it.”

 

Larson: *Calling Sam.*

 

Sam: *Answers his phone after seeing that it’s Larson.* _Why can’t he call Dean for once?_ “Hello Larson.”

 

Dean: *Looks over.* “Larson again? Man, he’s been calling you quite a bit Sammy. If I didn’t know any better I’d have to say that he’s developing something for you.”

 

Sam: *Waves off Dean’s comment, but still couldn’t help but chuckle.*

 

Larson: “For your information, I have a wife and two kids. Have you found the bastard yet?”

 

Sam: “We’re in his apartment right now getting an idea for what he likes to do, where he goes, and who he knows.” *Picks up a photo album.* “Hold on.” *Shows Dean the photo album.* “This could help. It can give us a better idea of what he looks like.”

 

Dean: “Then look through it, Sam.” *Looks into a side table to find a bible after finding some porn.* “Apparently he’s got some habits that he’s trying to work through.” *Also found a quit smoking kit.*

 

Larson: “Well, looks like you guys can stop.”

 

Sam: “Why’s that?”

 

Larson: “Because Heimich found out and is on the hunt for him. Once that guy sets his mind to something he doesn’t back out.”

 

Sam: *Sighs. Tells Dean.*

 

Dean: “Son of a bitch!”

 

Larson: “Just let him take care of it. You can have the other ones.”

 

Sam: “We’re not comfortable with that. As you’ve most likely noticed, we can be persistent as well.”

 

Larson: “That’s not really the problem here though.”

 

Sam: “Then what’s the problem? Don’t tell me that he works for Pen Co.”

 

Larson: “Ah, no. We hate Pen Co, but we’re too busy to deal with them. The problem is that they hurt one of our members.”

 

Dean: *Snatched the phone from Sam.* “Sam and I’ve been in this game long enough to know that personal injuries are part of the risk of this line of work, so suck it up.”

 

Larson: “Don’t you get it? We’re not like you! If we die, we _die!_ So you deal with it, because this is our family, and we’re going to keep what broken bits we have left of it alive!”

 

Dean: “I know that was a harsh thing for me to say, but it’s the truth.”

 

Larson: “You hunters are all the same. I’m sorry, but this is the way it has to be.”

 

Dean: “And you still owe us a lot of favors.”

 

Larson: “Family comes before strangers.”

 

Sam: *Got his phone back.* “I don’t know what you said to Dean, yet he’s right. You should always expect that something like this could happen, and he’s also right about you still owing us some favors. I realize that we’ve all gone through things; horrible things. Just let us talk with Heimich. He could work along with us on this. From when we’ve met him I knew that he’s, well, to be honest with you, more sensible than others there at Monstrum.”

 

Larson: “Heimich is legally psychotic.”

 

Sam: “We all are.”

 

Larson: “I was serious. He’s killed all of his past lovers, and any who have refused him.”

 

Sam: “Well, I still think that he could help.”

 

Larson: “Don’t you get it? Heimich sees this guy as a threat to his family. Faes can be easy to deal with, like Arthur and his brother, but try to stand up against Heimich when he’s defending his family, and he won't hesitate to put a screwdriver in your brain.”


	24. Chapter 24

Levi: *Flying over the water now, looking for something to do. He flew back over land, and swooped down into the woods. He landed amongst a group of werewolves.*

 

*Werewolves, for some reason unknown at this point, run away.*

 

Heimich: *Has been following Levi, and steps closer.*

 

Levi: *Flies away after the werewolves. Flies to an area that Heimich loses sight of him. Successfully comes down and grabs a werewolf. Flies off back to the water. Flies out to where he’s sure that it’s deep enough. Drops the werewolf.*

 

Werewolf: *Starts howling.*

 

Heimich: *Grins and howls back, quickly following the noise. Faster than a normal man would be.*

 

Levi: *Lands on the beach, and plays with a crab.*

 

Heimich: *Looks up as the smaller branches start to curl around his limbs. Grins.* “That won’t do against me.”

 

Levi: *Gets bored with playing with the crab now that he has Heimich to play with and kills it. Breaks free of the branches, and takes to the sky.*

 

Heimich: “I won’t go easy on you, just so you know. I don’t like people hurting my little cousin.”

 

Levi: *Grins, and flies away. Lands in the little wooded area behind his apartment just as the sun is rising.*


	25. Chapter 25

Dean: *Saw something go by the window, and looks outside to see Levi on the ground, slowly yet quickly going back to his human state.*

 

Sam: *Was finished talking to Larson.*

 

Dean: “Sam, it looks like we don’t have to look for Levi anymore.”

 

Sam: “What are you saying, Dean? You heard what Larson said. We both know that Heimich will do anything to get to Levi. We should be looking for him before he gets himself killed by Heimich!”

 

Dean: “That’s not what I meant Sam. I mean that Levi’s found us; he’s outside right now.” *Goes outside using the window. Also grabbed some clothes for Levi.* _Now to just wait for him to wake up._

 

Heimich: *Followed just as fast.* “Not so fast, Winchester.” *Like Artie his expressions have the ability to turn to two extremes. Unlike their last encounter Heimich’s menacing aura is completely exposed as he glares at Levi.* “I’m dealing with this one.”

 

Dean: *Had his gun out and at the ready, knowing that something like this would happen. Aiming directly at Heimich. Larson had told them what was needed to stop Heimich if worse went from worse.*

 

Sam: *Also aiming at Heimich. He and Dean were holding flamethrowers as well.*

 

Dean: “I wouldn’t try to touch him if I were you.”

 

Heimich: *Grins.* “It’s not always the big guy you should look out for.”

 

*Sam can feel the barrel of a gun being pressed to his neck while the sharp edge of a knife is felt on the back of Dean’s neck.*

 

Dean: *Keeps his gun trained on Heimich.*

 

Sam: *Quickly turns and knocks the gun on him in another direction.* _This person made an amiture move. Don’t they know that it’s better to stand at a distance away from your target instead of putting the barrel directly on their target, ensuring that what just happened wouldn’t happen?_ *Kicked the person back, and is now aiming at them. He had done this while thinking.*

 

Dean: *Had done something similar, but he dropped the flamethrower and pulled out another gun. One is aimed at the person that held the knife, and the other is aimed at Heimich.*

 

*The person coughs up a bit of blood.*

 

Artie: “This is why I hate hunters….” *Lowers the hood he was wearing.* “You never stop to think… you only attack.”

 

Heimich: *Charged forward in the second Dean diverted his attention to Artie, and grabbed him, holding a knife under his jaw, enraged at Sam.* “No one messes with my cousin!”

 

Artie: *Coughs up a bit more blood.* “Damn it….”

 

Heimich: “Fool, this is why I told you to stay! You’re not meant to be a fighter.”

 

Artie: "Shut up! I’m a knight type! I’m meant to fight to protect the people close to me, so that’s what I’ll do.” *Struggles to stand up.*

 

Sam: “We had every right to defend ourselves.”

 

Castiel: *Appears behind Heimich, holding his angel blade against Heimich’s throat.* “And I have the right to defend them.”

 

Heimich: “Heh, the irony. God’s angels sent to destroy.”

 

Artie: “Save the comebacks for later Heimich. There’s a bigger issue at hand.” *Tries stepping forward. Falls down as he starts to vomit blood.*

 

Heimich: *Fearful.* “Arthur….”

 

Artie: “I-I’m fine!” *Shaking.* _Shit. I can’t stand.… This can’t be happening now!_

 

Heimich: *Almost lets go.*

 

Artie: “Don’t you dare try to help me!” *Losing his sight.*

 


	26. Chapter 26

Levi: *Wakes up. Groggily rubs his eyes before realizing that he’s naked and what’s going on around him. Grabs the clothes that Dean had placed next to him a second before Heimich showed up, and starts putting them on.* “What the hell’s going on here!? Get out of my yard before I call the cops!”

 

Artie: *Glares.* “Not until I keep our promise….”

 

Sam: “Whoa, slow down! What deal?”

 

Artie: “I made a deal with this guy that if he started any trouble I would end it.”

 

Dean: “Levi hasn’t hurt anyone…. Fately.”

 

Artie: “I can’t take that risk anymore.”

 

Sam: “What if he doesn’t even remember what he did? It wouldn’t be right to kill him if he doesn’t remember!”

 

Levi: *Now fully dressed.* “Whoa! _Kill!_ One; I have no freaking clue what I am. Two; the long haired one is right, I don’t remember what happened!”

 

Artie: “I don’t give a rats ass! You hurt Sean!” *Furious despite the pain he’s in.*

 

Heimich: “That’s odd….” *Says this lightly under his breath.*

 

Levi: *Sits down on a picnic table, confused. Pulls the jacket that Dean laid out for him closer to his body.*

 

Dean: “Well Sean seemed a-ok the last time that Sam and I seen him.”

 

Sam: “The point being that he’s alive, not dead.”

 

Levi: *Looks over at Heimich.* “What’s odd? The fact that there’s a bunch of psychotic people standing in my back yard holding weapons? The fact that I’m some kind of-of... monster that still has no idea what the fuck is going on? _Or_ the fact that the only sane people seem to be Rocky and Bullwinkle here?”

 

Heimich: “Nope….” *Goes up to him and turns Levi’s head, surprisingly gentle for someone his size, towards Artie.* “Enraged electric fae that struggles to control his powers.” *Turns Levi’s head again to the apartment building that has lights on in windows further down, where early risers can be heard starting their days in various ways.* “And crazy early birds who are having no technical difficulties what-so-ever….”

 

Artie: *Shaking becomes more apparent. Weaker by the second, yet still maintains his offensive pose. An odd growling noise coming from the back of his throat.*

 

Heimich: “And before anyone jumps to conclusions, faes can make _a lot_ of weird noises, so yes, growling is normal; among other odd things.”

 

Levi: *Glares up at Heimich.*

 

Dean: “What are you doing to him?” *Glaring as well. Looks ticked off.*

 

Heimich: “I don’t want to hear from you right now. I haven’t done anything to you.”

 

Levi: “Alright, then what are you doing to me?” *Still glaring around at all of them. Sighs.* _Please let one of my neighbors notice what's going on out here._


	27. Chapter 27

Heimich: *Smiles.* “Looking out for the baby of the family.”

 

Artie: “Oh, come off it, Heimich! Narcyz is the youngest now! Not me!”

 

Heimich: “Force of habit! Shouldn’t you be sitting? You look paler than usual.”

 

Artie: “Sh-shut up, I’m fine. Just sleep deprived as usual.”

 

Levi: “That didn’t tell me what you were doing by touching my head!”

 

Artie: “Feel lucky he didn’t touch you where he normally touches people.”

 

Heimich: “Awe, Artie, you know I wouldn’t cheat on Mugu like that.”

 

Artie: “You have… bad habits….” *Tired.*

 

Heimich: “Hey, Arthur, why don’t we kill them some other day? You don’t look so good.”

 

Artie: “I’m perfectly fine! I’m just.… I just can’t get this light out of my eyes is all. Nothing…. Nothing at all….”

 

Sam: “He looks like he’s about to become unconscious. Plus it looks like he’s bleeding really badly. You should get him to where he’d get help.”

 

Levi: “I happen to have a lot of medical supplies inside, but I don’t know if I’m entirely sure about helping someone that wants me dead.”

 

Heimich: “He’s not likely to accept help from anyone.… Never was good with that.”

 

Artie: *Seems to be out of it. Wobbling instead of shaking now.* “Heh…. You guys look weird… like some whacked up cartoon characters.”

 

Heimich: *Eyes widen. Looks at Sam and Dean.* “Did either of you poison him? Even by accident?”

 

Sam: *Face scrunches up in surprise.* “P-poison?”

 

Dean: “We didn’t even know that we _could_ poison people of his kind!”

 

Levi: *Very confused now.* “GAHHH. EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP, AND START FROM THE BEGINNING!”

 

*Some people glance outside through their curtains.*

 

Heimich: “Which beginning? Only thing to say on Artie’s half is he’s a fae who’s gone through one too many accidents, and_. Oh, look at that. He’s out cold again!” *Seems used to this routine. Goes over to Artie who’s flat on his face, and turns him over to start checking his vital signs. Winces at the way he occasionally twitches.* “Go ahead and explain your bit. I need to make a call.”


	28. Chapter 28

Sam: “First off, is there anything that you remember from before the first time you changed?”

 

Levi: *Now remembers the events of that night more clearly.* “I was first attacked by this really strange person that had razor-sharp nails; almost claw-like. They had sharp fang like teeth as well.”

 

Dean: “That was a werewolf.”

 

Levi: *Puts his head down.* _So werewolves are real!_ “I managed to fight that off of me. A few hours after that I was attacked by someone that looked like a _Walking Dead_ reject.”

 

Sam: “That would’ve been a zombie.”

 

Levi: “Oh great, my friends are just gonna _love_ that; zombies are real!” *Sighs.* “I fought that off of me as well, and then some giant winged thing that had the teeth of a werewolf attacked me, and made me drink it’s blood.”

 

Dean: “Let me guess. You managed to fight that off of you as well.”

 

Levi: “Yeah. Then I remember pulling myself out to the road where someone saw me. I then remember waking up in the morgue.”

 

Dean: “Alright, so that answers what happened to you, but not why you’re somehow still alive. My brother and I have never seen anything like you. We do know that you have killed some farm animals and caused a pile-up on the highway, and that we’ve been looking for you until now…. With some help from our… um, not really friends, I guess.”

 

Sam: “More like frenemies.”

 

Levi: *Sits still and silent for a long time.* “Then what are they, and what are you and your brother?”

 

Dean: *Tells Levi what the rest of the group are. (For those that he knows.)* “I’m Dean, and the taller less handsome one is Sam…. We’re hunters.”

 

Levi: “I thought that hunters hunted down deer, rabbits, and things of that nature.”

 

Sam: “They do, but we’re… different. We hunt down ghosts, demons, werewolves, and basically everything that parents everywhere are telling their children that don’t exist.”

 

Levi: “Oh….”


	29. Chapter 29

Heimich: *Suddenly explodes from his conversation on the phone. The facade of his friendly demeanor completely tumbling away to reveal the man people fear to mention.* “You _what?_ Do you realize how important this is!? You better have that antidote on you, Sean, or you’ll be dead! How could you do this? …. Then why didn’t you tell someone? …. That’s not an excuse! You are a part of this family whether you like it or not, so you might as well buy yourself a ticket for the crazy train!” *Hangs up. Tosses Artie over one shoulder and strolls over to Levi. Does not look like someone you would want to mess with at the moment.* “You. Come on, Larson wants to talk with you.”

 

Levi: *Stands up.* “Who’s ‘Larson’?”

 

Heimich: “He works with ‘Monstrum.’ He should be able to help you if you listen. They’ve taken in countless other oddball creatures and worked out the kinks in them.”

 

Levi: *Stops where he’s walking.* “Monstrum? As in the deity Monstrum?”

 

Heimich: “Yeah, now hurry. My cousin doesn’t have long, and I don’t want to have to leave him and go chasing after you.”

 

Levi: *Follows after Heimich.*

 

Dean: “Your boss is a deity!?”

 

Sam: “Dean, just save it for later, will ya?” Dean’s right though. They should’ve told us. It explains why we haven’t talked to him.

 

Dean: *Gets into the Impala, accompanied by Sam.*

 

Levi: *Reluctantly gets into Heimich’s car.*

 

Sam: “Dean, maybe I should ride with them. Just to make sure that Levi’s alright.”

 

Dean: *Sits and weighs things in his head.* “Fine. Go make sure that they don’t hurt him. I’ll be driving right behind ya’ll.”

 

Sam: *Gets out of the Impala, and walks over to Heimich’s car. Gets into the back, and sits (rather cramped) next to Levi.*

 

Heimich: *Places Artie in the passenger seat.* “Shit…. Come on, cuss at me or something!” *Smacks Artie lightly to wake him up.*

 

Artie: *Suddenly awake. Still groggy and out of it.* “You know… there’s like… 270 bones in a baby… but only… 206 in an adult? …..Why, evolution?”

 

Heimich: “Or facts… facts are good to.” *Gets into the driver seat and starts the car as quickly as he can. Speeds out onto the road, passing anyone he can.*

 

Dean: *Expertly tails him, but doesn’t worry about Heimich seeing that he’s following. Knows that Heimich already knows that he and Sam are tagging along.*

 

Heimich: *Appears to be a reckless driver.* “Stupid early birds…. I’ll run them all over, damn it!”

 

Artie: “I don’t see birds.…” *Tries to sit up straighter.*

 

Heimich: *Pushes him down again.* “Stay. You’re in no shape to be moving.”

 

Dean: *Maneuvers to where he’s in front of Heimich’s car, and effortlessly guides them to Monstrum HQ, due to many years of driving to and from ‘jobs’. Takes them off of the highway, and down back roads instead.*

 

Heimich: *Beyond irritated by the time he gets there. As soon as they’re in the parking lot he kills the engine and grabs Artie from the passenger seat.* “Hang in there little guy. You can make it, you’ve done it before.”

 

Dean: *Gets out of the Impala, and runs over to them. Looking at Artie nervously.* “How is he?”

 

Sam: *Struggles to get out of Heimich’s car.* “Levi’s fine, Dean.”

 

Levi: *Awkwardly climbing out.* “Just a bit sore.”

 

Dean: “Not Levi, I meant Artie!”

 

Levi and Sam: *Look at him, shocked.*

 

Levi: “They held you against your will though. Why are you caring for them?”

 

Dean: “Nevermind that right now!”

 

Artie: “You people are fr…. fre……. big….”

 

Heimich: “Oh boy…. Not good, not good at all. He’s completely out of it.” *Trying not to laugh.* “Come on, Hei, your cousin needs you, Don’t laugh at his idioticness.”

 

Daniel: *Comes barreling out of the building. Makes a beeline for Artie.* “Dear lord. Is he alright?”

 

Heimich: “He’s a bit... out of it…. We need to get him inside.”

 

Daniel: “Then move!” *Ushers Heimich in.* “Sean’s inside waiting. They won’t let him leave the medical wing yet. Hurry!”

 

Heimich: “Daniel, I am going to trip over you if you don’t stop your fussing.” *Looks at Sam, Dean, and Levi.* “Come on in. You can decide whether to follow, or wait in the waiting room once you’re in. I wouldn’t choose the waiting room though. It gets hectic.” *Rushes in.*

 

Levi: *Hesitantly follows after Heimich. Followed by Sam and Dean. (In that order.)*


	30. Chapter 30

Heimich: *Leads them through the stream of workers. Just about everyone stops to take a peek at Artie’s condition. Especially a couple of children that pass through. They finally reach what must be the medical wing. A man in a long white doctors lab coat with spiked up hair and blue tinted glasses greets them in the hospital like room.* “Jerald, people. People, Jerald.”

 

Sean: *Was sitting on a chair by the bed. Instantly hobbles up with his crutches and makes his way to Artie, nearly tripping in the process.* “This is all my fault. I can’t believe I did something so stupid.”

 

Heimich: “Just give him the antidote, and then you can apologize.”

 

Sean: *Fiddling with a needle and vial of odd purple liquid.* “I know. I know. Hold his head still. I have to inject it into a main artery so it can absorb into his system better. *The two manage to get the drug into Artie’s system and set him down on the bed where Jerald looks him over.*

 

Jerald: “Hmmm…. A couple big bruises.” *Looks at the dirt mark on Artie’s shirt, then the Winchesters dirty shoes.* “But nothing he hasn’t provoked out of people before! If Sean’s right about that drug of his, he should be fine.”

 

Sean: “If he isn’t, I’ll follow him.”

 

Jerald: “Lets keep the death toll to a minimum.” *Goes over to the Winchesters and Levi.* “What do we have over here?”

 

Dean: *Pulls out his knife.* “Touch him, and I swear to god.”

 

Jerald: *Jumps back startled. Waves his hands nervously.* “No, you have it all wrong! Sure, I may be half demon, but I’m a pacifist by nature! I just wanted to know if you were hurt or anything!”

 

Daniel: “Leave it to them to experience the only member who’s unguarded last…. It’s ok, Jerald is the most sane of us all…. We think.”

 

Jerald: “Don’t worry. Halwende hasn’t come out in ages, not even when I got mad. It should be safe.”

 

Dean: *Eyes him up and down suspiciously.* “We’re fine. We’re used to the war injuries.”

 

Sam: “Yeah. We sure are.”

 

Dean: “We know how to take care of ourselves.”

 

Levi: “I don’t have any injuries either, so please don’t bother.”

 

*Jerald is about to say something when a loud, almost purr like noise comes from Artie.*

 

All: *Look over at Sean who has frozen in place. His hand in Artie’s hair.*

 

Sean: “Uh, he doesn’t usually do that very loud….”

 

Daniel: “...Make. Up. Your. Mind! Are you together or not!?”

 

Sean: *Hands up in defense.* “I don’t even know….”

 

Jerald: “Well…. that was awkward.”

 

Dean: *Sighs.* “I’m glad that he’s alright.”

 

Sam: “Same here.”

 

Levi: *Laughing. Sounds abnormally deeper than it should be. Calms down, and shakes his head.* _Great. Demons, vampires, werewolves, fairies, hunters, gods, and now sexually confused people. What’s next; angels?_ *Had forgotten that he met Cas already. Sighs.* “So, where’s this Larson guy that supposedly wants to talk to me?”

 

Jerald: *Does the mystic arm wave thing.* “No one knows.”

 

Daniel: “Running late. We’re having a grouchy teen problem on one of the lower levels. They got grounded for sneaking out and threw a temper tantrum. Also, I can partially read your mind, so be careful around me.” *Points at Dean and Sam.* “Something’s blocking you two.”

 

Heimich: “What did you hear that got you upset, Dan?”

 

Daniel: “Nothing I want to fathom…. The mere thought of allowing my brother to be with such a creature….” *Looks at Sean and shudders in disgust.* “It’s atrocious. I won’t hear anymore of it.”

 

Heimich: “Awe, but they care about each other. Besides, Artie’s almost 26 anyways.”

 

Daniel: “Don’t remind me.”

 

Dean: “That something would be_.”

 

Castiel: “Me.”

 

Levi: *Quickly moves back.* “W-wh-where’d he come from!?”

 

Dean: “Levi, this is Cas. He’s an angel.”

 

Castiel: “I’m pleased to officially meet you, Levi.”

 

Levi: *Looks at Dean and Cas.* “Well, I had a feeling that you were gay, but I don’t think that this is a way to introduce me to your boyfriend, Dean.”

 

Dean: “ _What!_ No! He’s literally an angel from Heaven, Levi!”

 

Castiel: *Glares at Levi, and reveals his wings.* “I am an angel of the Lord!” *His voice boomed way more than it should have, and sounded fearsome.*

 

Levi: *Trembling with fear, awe, and respect all at once. Stands up once he’s calmed down enough to actually move.* “Great, just freaking great! Now angels are real as well!” *Exaggeratedly threw his arms about, and then calms down and sits back down.*

 

Artie: *Jumped up at the loud noise and tried to run, only to topple and trip over sheets, panting and in a panic.*

 

Sean: *Manages to support himself on one leg _and_ lift Artie back onto the bed. Sitting beside him to rub his back gently.* “Do _not_ shout. It triggers him.” *Upset. Trying to calm Artie.* “It’s ok. You’re ok, Artie.”

 

Artie: “What the…? Wh-where the hell am I?”

 

Sean: “Medical wing; you were hurt.”

 

Dean: “And not by us neither, so don’t assume it.”

 

Artie: *A nervous wreck. Looks odd without the furrow between his eyebrows.*

 

Jerald: *Approaches cautiously.* “Let me take a look, Sean.”

 

Sean: “Alright.” *Allows Jerald to get between them.*

 

Jerald: *Checks Artie’s breathing and pulse.* “He’s in shock.” *Flashes a tiny light in Artie’s eyes. There is no response from the pupils.* “No pupil response, as usual. Other than the shock he seems to be ok. I’m going to need to make sure that bruise didn’t turn into any internal bleeding though.” 

 

Sean: *Irritated, but doesn’t fight Jerald as he checks Artie’s chest and abdomen. Despite his size, a small amount of muscle can be seen on the fae’s body under the clear lighting. The scars are pronounced even more under the light, contrasting against his light skin.*

 

Jerald: “Does it hurt?”

 

Artie: “It’s not unbearable….”

 

Jerald: Well, despite some nasty bruises, I don’t think you two caused any major damage.”

 

Dean: “Except for the bruise. That was me. Sorry.”

 

Sam: “We were defending ourselves.”

 

Dean: “Again.”

 

Jerald: *Snickers, then turns into full out laughter.*

 

Dean: *Shrugs his shoulders.* “Eh, what can I say. We’re popular guys around here.”

 

Levi: “I, for one, can honestly say that I did not lay a finger on anyone…. Except for what I allegedly did while in the form of whatever the heck it is that I turn into.”

 

Gellin: *Was in the doorway apparently. Makes himself known.* “You do realize you’re admitting that you were frightened of a guy who doesn’t even carry his gun loaded.”

 

Jerald: *Shakes his head laughing.* “Tourists…. Then again, everyone seems to be scared of the midget with a harmless gun.”

 

Dean: “That thing was unloaded!?”

 

Jerald: *Pulls out the gun and shows it’s unloaded.* “He keeps bullets in his jean pockets, but never in his gun.”

 

Artie: “Excuse me for being cautious.” *Grunts in annoyance as Jerald ruffles his hair.*

 

Dean: “Well, at least I taught him not to put the gun’s barrel directly on his target.”

 

Gellin: *Flicks him in the back. To Dean’s surprise it’s pain is near equivalent to that of a bullet.* “Don’t pick on kids!”

 

Artie: “I’m older than you!”

 

Gellin: “Not now, Artie. I’m sticking up for you.”

 

Artie: “Ugh…. Can I go home?”

 

All ((Sean, Jerald, Gellin, Heimich, and Daniel.)): “Hell no.”

 

Dean: *Massaging his ear.* “It’s better that he knows!”

 

Levi: *Groans.* “I’m bored. Where’s this Larson guy at?”

 

Gellin: “Difficult teenagers. That’s where.”

 

Daniel: “And beating is not an appropriate teaching method!”

 

Heimich: “Settle down, Danny.”

 

Sam: “He’s right though. It just might end up saving Artie’s life one day.”

 

Levi: *Leans against a table. Crosses his ankles and arms.* “I’m actually 34 years old. Gonna be 35 in August, so watch who you’re calling a teenager.”

 

Gellin: “Noooo. We have teenagers who live here… and a few littler ones. Plus the daycare.”

 

Artie: *Voice suddenly deeper than anyone’s in the room.* “And I’m 26.”

 

Dean: “What the hell was that!?”

 

Artie: “I’m a fae. What, you thought our magical powers were just that and a funny language?”

 

Daniel: *Scoffs.*

 

Artie: “Our kind possess a second pair of vocal cords that allow us to produce sounds on more frequencies, causing an effect on others.”

 

Heimich: “And in Artie’s case, one more vocal cord resulting in the hypnotic power. If he really wanted to, he could influence just about anyone he wanted.”

 

Dean: *Does his weird accepting face that looks like a pout.*

 

Sam: “That’s, uh, interesting.”

 

Castiel: “Do not even think about attempting it. I have their minds closed off right now.”

 

Artie: “Fire.”

 

Dean: *Stiffens up, and clenches his fists.*

 

Sam: “Fire? Um, last time I checked there wasn’t a fire anywhere.”

 

Daniel: “November 2, 1983. Something happened that changed you. Something to do with fire?”

 

Sam: *Quickly looks up, wide eyed.*

 

Dean: “That was Sam’s 6 month birthday, and the night that our mother died. I was only 4 at that time.” *Hands clenched so tightly that his knuckles are white, and that his fingernails dug into his skin.*

 

Gellin: “Drama-alert!”

 

Jerald: “Gellin, you might need to leave.”

 

Gellin: “Fine, I’ll shut up.”

 

Daniel: “Didn’t even need to read their minds on that one.”

 

Artie: “Exactly why I don’t use my abilities.”

 

Levi: *Looks back and forth from Dean to Sam and back to Dean again.* “Wait, your mother died? Not to sound insensitive or anything, but how?”

 

Dean: “That’s a long fucking story.”

 

Sam: “It would be better if you let Cas just show you. It’d be a lot quicker as well.”

 

Artie: “You two are the insensitive ones.”

 

Dean: _Says the one that flipped out just because we defended ourselves._

 

Daniel: “It’s one thing to take a peek, but forcing one’s thoughts into another is simply barbaric.”

 

Artie: “The only thing I can agree on with you so far.”

 

Dean: “Then just Levi.”

 

Artie: “This is why I don’t socialize…. Sean, you’re a bit heavy.”

 

Sean: *Half on top of Artie in a protective pose, leaning over him.*

 

Dean: *Sighs.* “Fine! We’ll just say our entire fucking life story!”

 

Sam: “It is a long one.”

 

Dean: “Yeah it is.”

 

Sam: *Thinking.* “Maybe we should tell them Dean. Who knows, it might show them that we can be trusted, and that not all hunters are bad.”

 

Dean: *Snorts.* “Maybe.”

 

Artie: *Groans.* “For hell’s sake….”

 

Sean: *Just plays with Artie’s hair to pass time. *

 

Jerald: “Sorry. They get cranky after getting their butts kicked.”

 

Levi: “It’s actually ‘for fucks sake’, not ‘for hell’s sake.’”

 

Sam: _Oh boy. Here we go again._

 

Sean: “Shows what you know. Artie doesn’t say that word.”

 

Gellin: “Hell, ass, and damn are in his vocabulary though.”

 

Artie: “I was raised to be proper, thank you.”

 

Dean: *Shakes his head back and forth.* “What a weird little guy.”

 

Artie: “I am not little!” *Enraged, face flushing.* “You take that back this instant before I come over there!”

 

Dean: *Throws his hands up.* “Alright, you’re not little!”

 

Artie: “Why you….”

 

Sean: *Holds him back easily.* “Can you just relax?”

 

Levi: *Reaches into the jacket that Dean had laid out for him. It was actually Dean’s leather jacket.* _What the?_ *Pulls out what he felt; a gun. An idea comes to him.* “Get Larson, _now!_ ” He demanded, and placed the gun’s barrel to his temple.*


	31. Chapter 31

Dean: “Son of a bitch! That’s loaded!”

 

Levi: *Completely serious.* “Get Larson here now, or I’ll blow my brains out. I should be dead anyway, I might as well fix that!”

 

Artie: “This is why I can’t stand people.” *Angry.* “There are some people in this building who have actually thought of suicide because of what they are.”

 

Jerald: “The thought crossed my mind at one point….”

 

Sean: “I felt it every day back when I lived with my sister.” *Down cast. Pulls Artie closer.*

 

Gellin: “I used to wish my dad would just kill me instead of beating me… pretty similar, and Ellie was half asking me to kill her when we met.”

 

Heimich: “Point is, death isn’t an option. Especially not in this kind of circumstance.”

 

Artie: “Patience is the calm acceptance that things can happen in a different order than the one you have in mind.”

 

Levi: *Has his finger on the trigger, and the gun doesn’t need to be cocked to reload it.* “Get. _Larson!_ ” *Louder this time.*

 

Dean: “You should probably get Larson here now. That gun don’t need to be cocked; it’s an automatic.”

 

Artie: *Before anyone can move or speak, whips the pocket knife he keeps in his pocket at Levi, lodging it in the hand holding the gun. Just as quickly pulls out the ammunition and loads his gun, pointing that at Levi as well.* “Don’t you _dare_ make a crime scene in front of me while I’m on sick leave….”

 

Levi: *Holding his hand now. Facing Artie.* “Go ahead. Do it. Keep your promise, and kill me.”

 

Artie: “You hurt my friend.” *Angry.*

 

Levi: “And you promised me that you’d kill me if I messed up. So do it; kill me!”

 

Artie: “I ought to.…” *Glaring, obviously defensive over Sean.*

 

Levi: “THEN DO IT; KILL ME YOU FUCKING COWAAAAAAARD!” *Echoes throughout the building. Breaks down, slumps down onto the floor, and starts to cry. Grabs the gun again with his other hand. Nobody sees him do this.*

 

Dean: “Damn.”


	32. Chapter 32

Artie: *Stands up and walks over.* “I was in a war. I had rival clans try to take my life. I spent 3 years being tortured by my childhood hero and mentor. I’m the outcast of my race, and spend every day helping this city asking for nothing in return. You have no damn right to call me a coward!” *Tears lingering in his eyes.* “This is why I hate people.”

 

Levi: “Then you shouldn’t have a promise that you knew that you wouldn’t nor couldn’t keep.”

 

Daniel: “Just because my brother’s a good man and refuses to kill does not give you a reason to shun him for it!”

 

*The Monstrum members look at Daniel surprised as he sticks up for Artie and places a hand on his shoulder.*

 

Daniel: “Yeah, he’s a nut job who chose a shitty job involving hocus science and criminals, but he works his ass off to do good in it, and I’m proud of him! That being said, I can not allow you to degrade his name any further just because he has a respect for the living! Think of others. Are you the only one who’s been changed into a hideous monster unwillingly? No! So quit groveling and just wait a damn minute so Larson can get here! We already told you he’s busy keeping this place from going to hell!”

 

Heimich: “….That was unexpected.”

 

Artie: “Daniel, I’m honored, but please never do that again….”

 

Levi: *Aims the gun at himself again; completely suicidal, and not listening to reason.* “I said get Larson here.”

 

Sam: *Pulls out his cell phone, and texts Larson.* 'Larson, you need to get over here to the medical wing, ASAP.'

 

Larson: 'It’s going to have to wait a moment. We just received two new kids, and one’s in tears. How does Artie deal with these all the time?'

 

Sam: 'Would you like me to send Artie that way?'

 

Larson: 'He’s grounded. That means no leaving his room.'

 

Sam: 'What are they?'

 

Larson: 'Some kind of mix. Nothing too dangerous, but they are causing a fuss. I don’t want to leave them here and find out the hard way what they can do.'

 

Sam: *Looks up at Dean.* “Dean, you, like Artie, are great with kids. Why don’t you go see if you can’t help?” *Goes back to texting Larson.* 'My brother is great with kids as well. I could have him come help if you want, or I could just call you back, and put you on speaker.'

 

Dean: “Uh, I don’t think so, Sammy.”

 

Sean: *Managed to get Artie to sit with him again.*

 

Larson: 'I’ll just bring the damn things down there. I swear though, if there’s a commotion down there when I get there, I’m tranquilizing the cause.'

 

Sam: *Looks at Levi.* “Alright, You’ve got what you wanted; Larson’s coming.”

 

Levi: *Hands the gun back up to Dean, stands up, and wipes his eyes.* “Good. My plan worked.” *Smiles, and then looks down at his injured hand. Stops smiling.* “Could I get some help with this?” *Holds up his hand.*

 

Sean: “You provoked the fae.”

 

Gellin: “He has a point.”

 

Jerald: “I’ll go get the gauze….”

 

Larson: *Comes into the room, shirt collar messed up and hair out of place. Carrying a kicking child who's crying under one arm, and dragging a young 11 year old girl with the other.*

 

Jimmy: “Let go!”

 

Alex: *The girl.* “Leave my baby brother alone, you creep!”

 

Larson: “Will you two settle down already!?”

 

Levi: *Looks at Larson.* “So, you must be Larson. I’m Levi Wintergreen.”

 

Larson: “Yeah…. Nice to meet y_.” *Cut off by Jimmy.*

 

Jimmy: “Arthur!” *Manages to kick himself free and runs to Artie, burying his face in Artie’s lap.* “Arthur! The mean man kidnapped us!”

 

Artie: *Back to the Artie they saw at the restaurant.* “Poor poppet. He’s scared to death. Come here, lad.” *Pulls Jimmy up onto his lap.*

 

Jimmy: *Hugs Artie tightly.* “There’s monsters everywhere!”

 

Alex: “Jimmy! Get away from him! He’s no good either!”

 

Jimmy: “Mr Arthur’s the good one!”

 

Artie: “Alex, you know me. I come every Friday to read to you kids, remember?”

 

Alex: “Story times for the babies!”

 

Artie: “Nice to see you too….”

 

Sean: *Looking at Jimmy confused and nervous. Not used to kids.*

 

Larson: “Go sit for a bit.” *Closes the door behind him and lets Alex go. She sits quietly in the corner, grumbling to herself.* “Alright, now what’s the issue here?”

 

Levi: “I got tired of waiting around for you, so I did something… rash.”

 

Dean: *Mumbling.* “And before that Artie and his posse ganged up on us.”

 

Gellin: “You were being disrespectful! Larson’s a busy guy!”

 

Larson: “Thank you, Gellin.”

 

Gellin: “Don’t get used to it.”

 

Daniel: “And just _who_ named Arthur the ringleader of us all?” *Irritated.*

 

Larson: *Angry with Levi.* “I was up to my shoulders in a shadow demon issue you know! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to deal with those!? Then there was Knight who got stuck in a chimney thanks to Gellin again, these two newbies, _and_ all the papers I had to do to explain why Arthur can’t come to work! I have a full plate here!”

 

Artie: “And they thought we were bad….”

 

Levi: “I’m new to all of this myself, so I apologize for the trouble that I have and may have caused.”

 

Larson: “That’s no excuse, young man!”

 

Artie: “Larson!”

 

Larson: “What now, Arthur?”

 

Artie: “Can I keep the kids?”

 

Sean: “Wh-what…?” *Does not seem thrilled. Looks at Alex with a mix of fear and something else.*

 

Larson: “Talk it out with Sean. I’m busy.”

 

Sean: “Larson, you’re killing me.”

 

Sam: “He really is new to all of this, Larson. You know this already. He couldn’t have possibly known about what actually goes on in the world.”

 

Levi: “Stop! He’s right. My being new to this is no excuse for the way I’ve acted a few minutes ago. I’m only 34 years old, and age never makes anyone wise. It is what they experience throughout their lives that makes them wise. I realize the errors of my earlier actions, and I am deeply sorry. I’m just not one that likes to wait around for people. I mean, who likes doing that? Last time I checked, nobody that I know. I now see that I should’ve just politely waited. When I’m in a state of shock I am not the way that I usually am. Just taking in everything that I’m learning, my transformations…. All of _this_.” *Indicates the surroundings, but he actually means the real reality of things.* “Please, with all my being, I beg you, forgive me.”

 

Dean: “Man, that sure was deep!”

 

Larson: “Kid. I’ve heard it all, just shut up for a moment so my head will stop ringing.”

 

Artie: *Has managed to calm down Jimmy.* “You owe Jimmy an apology.”

 

Larson: “For what!?”

 

Artie: “Scaring him.”

 

Larson: “Arthur. I’m just a bit busy right here….”

 

Dean: *Looks at Levi in awe.* “Sam, I think that we’ve finally found someone deeper than you!”

 

Sam: “Shut up, Dean.”

 

Dean: *Looks at Sam.* “No chick flick moments.”

 

Sam: “Alright…. Jerk.”

 

Dean: “Bitch.”

 

Levi: *Laughing.* “Wow, you two really must be brothers. For a second there I was thinking that Sam was adopted. Or was it Dean that I thought was adopted? Huh?” *Shrugs.* “Oh well.”

 

Artie: “You guys are nothing but one big chick flick moment!”

 

Jimmy: *Giggles.*

 

Artie: “See? The kid agrees with me. We have to adopt them.”

 

Sean: “Uhh… but.…” *Glances at Alex again.* “Maybe we should sleep on it….”

 

Dean: *Glares at Artie.* _Oh sure, if we mess with them everyone throws a bitch fit, but if they mess with us and we defend ourselves, everyone still throws a bitch fit._ *Looks away from Artie, and looks at Levi.* “How’s the hand?”

 

Levi: *Tries to move it, only to feel pain.* “Sore, very sore, but I’ll live.”

 

Castiel: “Here, allow me.” *Heals Levi’s hand completely, but still allows a scar to be left.*

 

Levi: *Now exercising his hand. Looks up, wide eyed.* “You really are an angel.”

 

Castiel: “I am.”

 

Levi: “You have the same effect as senzu beans, except that I didn’t have to eat you to heal myself.”

 

Castiel: “Senzu beans? I do not understand that reference.”

 

Artie: “And it’s Mr. Take the Easy Way Out.”

 

Sam: “Are you just naturally bitchy and grouchy?”

 

Artie: *Covers Jimmy’s ears. Wide eyed.* “Do _not_ swear in the vicinity of children! And you, Mr. Goody-Goody-Angel-Crap, don’t go around ruining my handiwork!”

 

Castiel: “As I’ve told you, my name is Castiel, and I am an angel of the lord, not a ‘good-goody’ whatever nonsense you are speaking.”

 

Artie: “That’s it! Hold the child, Sean, I’m kicking some ‘angel’ ass!”

 

Sean: *Pulls Artie back.* “Oh no you don’t.”

 

Larson: “That is it! Arthur, you sit there and don’t you dare move!” *Points at Cas.* “You, don’t talk to him. Got it?”

 

Gellin: *Laughing at Artie.*

 

Larson: “Gellin, get back to work.”

 

Gellin: *Slinks out quickly before Larson can yell more.”

 

Larson: “Levi, I’ll talk to you in a moment. For right now I’m leaving you in here with the idiots. Jerald, watch them.” *Points at the Winchesters.* “Winchester’s, I need to have a word with you. Nothing bad, just business.”

 

Dean: “Ok then.” *Walks out followed by his brother _and_ Cas.* “What now?”

 

Larson: “Angel boy not trained? Whatever. I need to ask a favor of you.”

 

Dean: “He’s with us.”

 

Sam: “What would that be?”

 

Dean: “And the list of favors that you owe us just keeps getting longer.”


	33. Chapter 33

Larson: “We sent out people to take care of the other things you guys were hunting, so we found something for you to tackle since you seem to know this business.”

 

Dean: *Raises an eyebrow.* “Oh?”

 

Sam: “What would that be?”

 

Larson: “Ever deal with a siren before?”

 

Sam: “Yeah.”

 

Larson: “Good. We’ve got one in the city apparently, and no one wants to deal with the damn thing. Don’t blame them though….”

 

Dean: “We already have bronze knives in the car. All we need is the blood of one of it’s victims.”

 

Sam: “And handheld mirrors, Dean. We have those as well. We just have to know if there’s a connection of any kind between the victims, and then we can find it’s hunting grounds.”

 

Larson: “We’ve already gathered a bit of information. Lucky for us he seems to be taken to the same form.” *Hands them a picture.* “He also goes by the name of Kalix Terzi. So far he’s just had random victims. Everyone of them committed suicide.”

 

Dean: “Blue, black, and dark gray hair. Alright, shouldn’t be too hard to find.”

 

Sam: “I don’t know Dean; we both know that sirens can shape shift.”

 

Dean: “True, but since we’ve tangled with one once before, we know what we need.”

 

Sam: “....Also true.”

 

Saraid: *Was walking down the hallway at the same time. Seems nervous.* “L-Larson! You can’t really think of sending them after a siren!”

 

Larson: “They seem to handle other things fine, and have experience with them.”

 

Saraid: “Y-yeah, but humans don’t have immunity!”

 

Larson: “We’ll give them the antidote then. Problem solved.” *Eyes narrow.* “You wouldn’t know anything by chance, would you Saraid?”

 

Saraid: *Nervous. Shakes his head really fast and runs off.*

 

Larson: “Weird kid…. Good, but weird.”

 

Sam: “Oh! And where there’s one siren, there’s usually two more.”

 

Dean: *Looks at Sam.* “I’m glad that you remembered that, cause I sure as hell wouldn’t have!”

 

Larson: “Not this time. He’s a loner it seems. Good call though.”

 

Dean: “Still, we’re gonna be cautious as hell. We don’t need a repeat of what happened the first go around with sirens that we’ve had.”

 

Sam: “Heh. Ain’t that the truth.”

 

Larson: “As long as you get the job done, I don’t care. Another thing, if you don’t mind.”

 

Sam: “Yeah?”

 

Larson: “See if you can get Saraid to spill. He’s been acting weird about this matter all month, but none of us can get him to spill. He should be immune to whatever power the siren would want over him, but freak incidents have happened before.”

 

Dean: “We’ll see what we can do to get him to talk.”

 

Castiel: “You must not torture him, Dean.”

 

Dean: “Who said that I was gonna torture the kid? I wasn’t going to do that! I swore to myself that I’d never torture again, and you know it, Cas!”

 

Sam: “Um, Larson? What about Sean? I mean, Saraid is his brother. What if he tries interfering?”

 

Larson: “We tried Sean…. Even Artie, and Saraid idolizes him. Strangers are our last chance.”

 

Sam: *Stands there, silent for a little bit.* “That wasn’t what I meant. What I meant was if Sean would try to stop the interrogation with Saraid.”

 

Larson: “Don’t worry. As long as he’s got Artie and those kids to keep him busy, he won't go anywhere. Besides, we’ll have Jerald keep an eye on him, so you won’t have to worry. Sound good?”

 

Dean: “Does he know that you’re tasking us with talking to his little brother? I, for one, know that I’d do anything to get Sam out of that situation if he were being interrogated by someone that was a potential threat.”

 

Sam: “He really would, too. Hell, he sold his soul to bring me back from the dead, and then he wound up dying himself.”

 

Larson: “Just go in there and tell him you want to talk then! Make sure that you’re clear you won’t hurt him though. Fae hunters are territorial over all matters.”

 

Sam: “Any advice on how to tell him?”

 

Dean: “Sam, I think that it would be better to not tell Sean. Enough lives are on the line as it is with the siren out there.”

 

Sam: *Silent.* “You’re right, Dean.”

Dean: “Is there someplace, you know, safe, that we can talk to Saraid at?”

 

Larson: “No one’s in the library half the time, and Will’s not likely to bother you. Unless you mess up his shelves.”

 

Dean: “Alright. Then we’d better get Saraid into the library.” *Starts to walk down the hall in the direction that Saraid walked.*


	34. Chapter 34

Saraid: *Walking quickly. Doesn’t seem to know his way around as well as the other employees and gets himself lost.*

 

Dean: *Walking down the hall, looking for Saraid.* _Where’d he go?_

 

Saraid: “Shit….” *Goes back the way he came only to run into the Winchesters. Jumps back frightened and instinctively tries to run away.*

 

Dean: *Grabs onto the back of Saraid’s shirt.* “Easy there; we just want to talk.” *Lets go.*

 

Saraid: *Rubs his arm nervously.* “I-I already said I don’t know anything.”

 

Dean: “Here’s the thing, kid. Everyone knows that you’re hiding something.”

 

Saraid: *Guilty. Shaking, but tries to hide it by playing with his hands.* “I-I can’t tell you anything….”

 

Sam: *Regrettably places a chloroform soaked rag over Saraid’s face. Picks him up, and carries him to the library.*

 

Dean: *Binds Saraid to a chair.* “Sorry kiddo, but it’s for your own good. We can’t have you running off.” *Sits down next to Sam, across the table from Saraid, and waits for Saraid to wake up.*

 

Saraid: *Groggy when he wakes up.* “Wh-what…?” *Panics when he realizes where he is. Pulls at his wrists, but doesn’t pull the same move Artie did with trying to break the bindings, and instead gives up.*

 

Dean: “Good morning, sleepy head.”

 

Sam: “Sorry about making you unconscious. We had to get you in here where we wouldn’t be bothered.”

 

Dean: “We know that you know something about the siren, and we want you to tell us.”

 

Saraid: *Nervous, but doesn’t open his mouth. Just shakes his head.*

 

Sam: “We saw how you reacted when we first approached you about this. You’ve got some nervous ticks.”

 

Dean: “Rubbing your arm, and then playing with your hands. It’s a dead give away. If you want to lie convincingly in the future, practice telling lies in front of a mirror; it helps you to learn how to control all of your giveaways…. So, again, what do you know?”

 

Saraid: “I won’t tell you….”

 

Dean: “People are being killed, Saraid.”

 

Saraid: “Just give it time….”

 

Dean: *Stands up, hands flat on the table, leaning forward.* “You know that people are dying. Do you really want their deaths weighing on your mind? The sooner you tell us what you know, the sooner we put a stop to the siren, saving who knows how many other people.”

 

Sam: “....I see it now. You’re friends with the siren, so you naturally want to protect him. Did you even stop to think that he’s just using you?”

 

Saraid: *A bit embarrassed, face flushes.* “We’re not exactly… friends.”

 

Dean: *Eyes widen with surprise.*

 

Sam: “You’re lovers. That makes your wanting to protect him even more powerful than what I thought at first.”

 

Dean: “Still, he could very well be toying with your emotions.” *Sits back down.*

 

Saraid: “We’re not lovers either….” *Sees their confusion and explains.* “He tried to put me under his spell.… I still can’t believe I didn’t do that.” *Red.* “But it failed thanks to my Troll blood he was unaware of.”

 

Dean: “Then why are you protecting Kalix?”

 

Saraid: *Flushes darker and fidgets uncomfortably.* “I-I don't want to say….”

 

Sam: “Fine…. Then where are his hunting grounds?”

 

Dean: *Looks over at Sam real quick.* “He’s killing people, Saraid. Those people have families, friends, even loved ones that care deeply about them. Kalix is not only leaving deaths in his wake, but destroying the lives of thousands of others as well. So either give us the info that we need, or live with the guilt of knowing that you could’ve saved a lot of people from the pain of losing a loved one.” *Sadness shows in his eyes. What he had said had reminded him of the time that he failed to kill the striga that had went after Sam while they were kids; only taking solace in the fact that they had finally ganked it years later.*

 

Sam: *Also looks sad. He was reminded yet again of all the times that he had screwed up. Remembers Jess, and then, of course, John.*

 

Saraid: *Scared.* “He’s just confused!”

 

Sam: “Confused? What do you mean by ‘confused’?”

 

Saraid: “H…. He doesn’t know what he needs, or wants. He’s young, and alone here. Please, I could help him if I could just get a moment with him.”

 

Dean: “And how could you do that?” *Seems a bit irritated, but isn’t.*

 

Saraid: “Because I know what he needs. I saw it, or felt it, or something. I can’t explain it, but I know. Please, just give me a chance to talk with him.”

 

Dean: *Looks Saraid up and down. Has an unreadable expression on his face.* “Fine, you can come with us, but if he messes up, even a little bit, he goes down.”

 

Saraid: *Relaxes.* “Thank you….”

 

Dean: *Undoing the bindings.* “Don’t mention it.”

 

Sam: “Especially what went on here, not even to your brother.”

 

Saraid: “I’m sure he’d be more upset about the siren bit…. He’s not a fan.”

 

Sam: *Now walking with Dean and Saraid. Calls Larson, and tells him what they’ve discovered.*

 

Larson: “Damn… so both brothers take loony love interests.”

 

Sam: “According to Saraid, Kalix is just confused. He’s told us that he might be able to get through to him, so we’ve decided that Saraid can come with us. We’ll be watching him at every move, and if Kalix even makes one little mistake, we’ll kill him.”

 

Larson: “Be careful with Saraid; he’s sensitive. He actually shows his emotion unlike the others. If he gets hurt, you’ll have to be ready for hugs.”

 

Sam: _Oh god._ *Puts the phone on speaker.* “We’re aware of the potential risks, but this time we actually know what we’re dealing with.”

 

Dean: “I swear on my mother’s, my father’s, and our surrogate father’s ashes that Saraid will. Not. Get. Hurt.”

 

Sam: “....That’s a very powerful promise Dean, so we’d better keep it.”

 

Dean: *Waves Sam off.* “Yeah, yeah; I know, Sammy!”

 

Saraid: “I am a college student.… I can take care of myself.”

 

Larson: “Your brother has the strength he does because of the energy he sucks from Artie half the time. You don’t even have half that power because you never activated it. So don’t complain, and be careful so we don’t have to listen to Sean bitch about another thing.”

  
Saraid: “Yes, Sir….”

 

Larson: “Good. You’re still getting used to things around here, I know, but we have an order, and that order involves runts like you taking caution.”

 

Dean: “The last time that we did something like this was with someone that was about your age at the time, Saraid, and now she’s dead.”

 

Sam: “The first time that she worked with us she got herself caught by the ghost of Herman Webster Mudgett.”

 

Dean: “Then she and her mom blew themselves up to save our hides from hellhounds.” _Man, I miss you two so much._

 

Saraid: *Fidgets awkwardly.*

 

Larson: “Enough of that around the poor kid. He’s new to this business.”

 

Dean: “Oh, uh, whoops.”

 

Sam: “We’re just so used to talking about our history that it tends to come out unfiltered…. Sorry ‘bout that, Saraid.”

 

Dean: _Though in this line of business, he might as well get used to it._

 

Saraid: “It’s ok. I’ve started to get used to it. Kind of have to with Mr. Arthur’s condition.”

 

Larson: “Arthur’s incident was a freak occurrence that will never occur again as long as I’m around.”

 

Dean: “Well, let’s get going. The longer we wait, the more the death toll goes up.” *Looks around.* “But how do we get out of here first?”

 

Larson: “There’s a secret entrance at the back of the library. Just look for the romance section.”

 

Sam: “Why is it there?”

 

Larson: “No one messes with the books there.”

 

Dean: *Laughs.* “Alright then.” *Starts looking for the romance section.* _Well, at least it would be a great place to pick up some women._

 

*As they get closer to the Romance section they see a person standing near the romance section, searching through books. From the back they can tell they’re about 5’ 8” with longish light pink hair and a medium sized build, wearing a brighter pink hoodie under a black jacket with pencil jeans in charcoal and short black work boots.*

 

Dean: “I thought that Larson said that nobody messes with the books over here.”

 

Sam: “He did.”

 

Saraid: “Oh, that’s Knight. Every  4 months he picks out one to read at his grandmother’s grave as a promise he made before she died. How’s it going Knight?”

 

Knight: *Turns to them. Has a kinder face than most of the people they’ve come across at Monstrum with gentle blue eyes.* “Same old.”

 

Saraid: “You know Arthur got hurt again, right? I thought you’d be the first to visit him.”

 

Knight: *Chuckles.* “I figured it’d be safer to let the hunter guard his prey for a bit before I waltz in. You know, after the little stunt I pulled.”

 

Saraid: “Oh, that one I was told about. It actually happened?”

 

Sam: “Hi. I assume that you’ve heard of us by now…. What happened? If you don’t mind my asking?”

 

Knight: “Hello, people I have not been informed of. The thing that happened was actually kind of funny. We were out drinking, Pyrite came as the designated Driver, since he’s the party pooper_.”

 

Sam: “‘Pyrite?’ Who’s Pyrite?”

 

Saraid: “It’s his nickname for Arthur.”

 

Knight: “Anyways, we were all a bit tipsy and stupid, and thought it would be funny to mess with Sean, because he was tipsy and stupid, and making a fool out of himself to Pyrite. He did not find it funny at all. So, they dared me to go up and hit on Pyrite, and like the drunk idiot I was, I did. Resulting in a very nasty bruise on my shoulder, and internal bleeding.” *Smiles like this is amusing.*

 

Dean: “Alright then. I’m Dean Winchester (yes, like the rifle), the big one’s Sam, and we’re brothers. Would ya mind showing us to the so called ‘secret exit’, so that we can go hunt down the siren?”

 

Knight: “No problemo!” *Climbs up the bookshelf and pulls a lever at the top, causing the bookcase to swing forward revealing a door with a neon ‘exit’ sign.* “There ya go!”

 

Saraid: “Thank you, Knight.”

 

Knight: “Saraid, a word before you go? Serious time.” *With the words ‘serious time’ his expression turns completely serious, almost a rival to Artie’s at a crime scene. With the change in expression his face also drops a couple tones.*

 

*For a moment the two stand off to the side, talking. Oddly enough, they are only 5 feet away from the Winchesters, but appear to them as completely mute. Once Knight has said what he has to, he pats Saraid on the shoulder and the air suddenly becomes thicker, and full of silent noise once again, Sam and Dean’s ears pop from the sudden change in pressure.*

 

Knight: “Thanks, Saraid.”

 

Dean: “What the hell was that about, and why couldn’t we hear you two?”

 

Knight: *Voice comes from just over Dean’s shoulder as he speaks.* “I can bend sound.”

 

Saraid: *Nervous.* “He’s a myst. His resulting power just happens to be something odd.”

 

Dean: “What the hell’s a mist?”

 

Saraid: “It’s someone with monstrous heritage buried in their lineage. The results are random, so you can’t quite pinpoint when it’ll show through, or in what form. Like psychics usually have some fae lineage buried in them. Ventriloquists could be related to sirens, mermaids, or sometimes banshees.”

 

Dean: “Ya taking notes, Sammy?”

 

Sam: “Mental ones.”

 

Knight: “You guys have seriously never heard of a myst?”

 

Saraid: “Well, it is technically a term only those associated with the Monstrous corporation would know.”

 

Dean: “Enough chit chat. Let’s get going.” *Starts to walk into the exit.*

 

Knight: “Awe, but we just met!” *Follows like a lost dog.*

 

Sam: “I’m guessing that you want to join us as well.”

 

Dean: *Turns around.* “Nuh uh. No way. We’ve already got to watch Saraid, we don’t need to watch you as well! To even think what Kalix would do if he got you under his influence!”

 

Sam: “Dean’s got a point, Knight. It could put all of us in danger if you came. Besides, shouldn’t you go read to your grandmother?”

 

Knight: *Whines annoyingly.* “Awwww, but she also said take adventure at the first opportunity!”

 

Saraid: *Covers his ears from the loud whining.* “K-Knight… Arthur and Sean are watching kids right now.”

 

Knight: *Interest perks up.* “Kids? Actual tiny ones? Ones that Sean’s terrified of for reasons yet unknown to all but Pyrite?”

 

Saraid: Yes…, and Arthur’s trying to talk Sean into adopting them.”

 

Knight: “Gotta go! Enjoy your trip!” *Runs off, almost knocking down the guy who must be Will, who is busy re-organizing shelves.*

 

Saraid: “He’s easy enough to distract….”

 

Dean: “Good. It would’ve only complicated things had he came with us.” *Said as he continued walking down the exit.*

 

Saraid: *Following. Nervous.* “A-are you sure we have to confront him? Maybe he’ll stop on his own.”

 

Dean: “We’re absolutely positive. Creatures like that don’t just change their ways on their own. Sure, there’s been times where we’ve come across beings that aren’t out to kill people, but those were under different circumstances.”

 

Sam: “We once ran into a nest of vamps that were just killing livestock. They resisted the urge to feed from humans.”

 

Dean: “And then there was Benny and Kate. I mean, sure, Kate killed someone once, but that was her psychotic werewolf friend of hers who went out for blood and power. Benny; he’d just feed off of actual blood bags. It took him years to get used to doing that, and he had help.”

 

Saraid: “Uhh…. This is just some advice, but the reason why the other guys might not like you is your abundance of stories.…” *Nervous.* “I mean, they just got done with a literal war. Having hunters come here and talk about all the creatures they’ve raised above, (from their point of view) is probably scaring them more than you think.”

 

Dean: *Shrugs, and keeps walking.*

 

Sam: “I didn’t stop to look at things like that. Thanks.”

 

Dean: “At least it shows them that not only can we be trusted, but that they should also be somewhat afraid of us at the same time.”

 

Sam: “Well, yeah, but I’d rather be trusted than feared, Dean.”

 

Dean: “I still think that it’s better to have both, Sam.”

 

Sam: “And that’s your opinion. What if they become so terrified of us that they decide to ‘take us out’?”

 

Dean: “Better to just not worry about that right now, lil bro; we’ve got work to do.”

 

Saraid: *Looks away.* _Idiot…. They actually did discuss it.*_ “You should be careful…. People do bad things when they’re scared. Especially to protect the ones they love.”

 

Dean: “We know from experience.”

 

Saraid: “Then shouldn’t you understand?” *Frustrated.* “I just don’t get it. If people feel pain, and say they ‘know what it’s like’, then why do they go around hurting other people?”

 

Sam: “Cause everyone’s insane.”

 

Saraid: “Arthur’s technically insane and he doesn’t hurt people.”

 

Dean: “Sam’s statement can mean lots of things.” *Comes to the end of the exit tunnel.*

 

Saraid: “It’s still not a good one….”

 

Sam: “No, but it holds a lot of truth in it.”

 

Saraid: “The truth isn’t always right.”

 

Dean: *Opens the door to find a ladder. Climbs up it to a trap door, which opens onto a grassy field.* “I guess that this exit is an emergency exit…. To the parking lot!”

 

Saraid: “Any exit is an emergency exit….”

 

Sam: “That’s true.”

 

Dean: “Enough philosophy for one day. Lets get going.”

 

Sam: *Finds the parking lot, and walks over to the Impala. Gets in on the front passenger side whilst Dean gets in the driver’s seat, as usual.*

 

*Phil Collins’s  ‘I Don’t Care Anymore’ started playing through the speakers.*

 

Dean:”Ya getting in, or do you have something that you can drive?” *He asks Saraid.*

 

Saraid: “M-my brother doesn’t like the idea of driving in a city like this. It’s a miracle Arthur talked him into letting me ride on his bike that one time.” *Fidgety.*

 

Sam: *Reaches into the back, and opens a door.* “I guess that means you’re riding with us.”

 

Dean: “Fine by me. The closer he is to us, the easier it’ll be to keep an eye on him…. No offence or anything. Just don’t ruin the upholstery, and we won’t have any problems.”

 

Saraid: “You know, you aren’t helping your bad publicity. Even Arthur’s better at socializing….”

 

Dean: “Baby here is our home, so excuse me for being protective of her.”

 

Saraid: *Decides he’d rather not waste time arguing and gets in the car.*


	35. Chapter 35

Dean: *Peels out of the parking lot.* “So, where we heading?”

 

Saraid: “He has an apartment downtown where the bars and clubs are.… At least I think they’re clubs. I’m not really supposed to go there, because my brother says it’s a bad neighborhood.”

 

Dean: “Bars? Clubs? Sounds like prime hunting grounds to me.”

 

Sam: *Grunts in agreement while looking at names of victims, searching for any other possible connections other than their ‘suicides’.*

 

Saraid: “Like I told you, he’s only doing this because he doesn’t know what else to do.” *Saw Sam looking at the victims sheet.*

 

Dean: “We’re just covering our bases; we can’t afford any slip ups.”

 

Saraid: *Mutters something under his breath.*

 

Dean: “Well, actually, any more slip ups.”

 

Sam: “That and Larson asked us to do this.”

 

Saraid: *Doesn’t seem to be in the mood to talk. Stares at his hands, fiddling with them.*

 

Sam: *Catches sight of this in the rearview mirror.* “You’re nervous.”

 

Saraid: *Blushes.* “A bit.…”

 

Sam: “Have you ever actually done a job before this?”

 

Saraid: “To be honest…. I don’t really fit in a Monstrum. I-I wanted to go into law and politics.”

 

Sam and Dean: *Sit there, completely speechless.*

 

Saraid: “....This is why I don’t speak.”

 

Sam: “You just surprised us, that’s all. I know that you don’t want to hear about our lives, but I too wanted to study law. In fact, I used to go to Stanford.”

 

Saraid: “I’m going to the local university and taking some core courses for now. Arthur says what I did was smart.”

 

Dean: *Decides not to say anything. Just keeps driving, and occasionally asks Saraid which way to turn.*

 

Saraid: *Has them stop outside of a nice, modern apartment complex.* “This is it.”

 

Dean: *Looks up at the building. Grabs a bag from Sam, and opens it. Pulls out some hand-held mirrors, a jar of blood from one of the vics, and bronze knives. Opens the jar, and dips the blades of the knives into the blood.* “Just a precaution…. Sam, why haven’t we made bronze bullets? We could’ve laced them with the blood, and it should have the same effect as a bronze knife.”

 

Sam: “I don’t know, but it’s a good idea to use for the next time that we face sirens.”

 

Saraid: “Because you’d have to dip the bullets in blood, and that would be dangerous for the gun?” *Seems to be anxious about letting them near the building.*

 

Dean: *Turns to look at Saraid. He’s smiling.* “True. Plus, I guess that the heat from molten bronze would remove any traces of blood.”

 

Sam: “Though we could always make hollow rounds, and fill the hollow spot with blood…. We should stop talking about this now; it’s most likely freaking Saraid out.”

 

Dean: *Silent for a short while.* “Good point.” *Gets out of ‘Baby’.*

 

Saraid: *Stalling.* “Hollowing out the bullets wouldn’t work either, because it’s the toxin in the blood that affects them mainly, and that would need to make contact.”

 

Dean: “Hollow tipped bullets shatter on impact.” *Hides the blood soaked knife in his coat along with the mirror, and gets closer to the building.* “Nice try on stalling, though.”

 

Sam: *Made sure that Saraid is between himself and Dean. Also hiding the knife and mirror on his person.*

 

Saraid: *Fidgeting.* “His apartment’s on the 3rd floor… number 317.”

 

Dean: “Come on, let’s go then. You wanted to tag along, so you’re coming with us.”

 

Saraid: *Follows. Fidgeting as they get closer.* “I-I’m sure he’ll stop on his own.”

 

Dean: “You had better hope so.” _Or he dies._

 

Saraid: *On edge, walks closer to Dean. Ready to intervene if something bad happens.*

 

Dean: *Walks into the building.*

  
Sam: *Notices that Saraid got closer to Dean.* “You’re walking pretty close to Dean there, Saraid.”

 

Dean: “Personal space, Cas!” *Realizes that he just called Saraid Cas.* “Uh, sorry about that. I’ve had to say that so many times to Cas that it became a habit.” *Pulls out his hand-held mirror, and so does Sam.*

 

Saraid: “Uh.… No problem.” *Nervous as they get closer to the door.* _Please don’t be home…._

 

Dean: *Does a hand motion to tell Sam to take the set of stairs on the opposite side.*

 

Sam: *Goes to the stairs on the other side of the building, and starts ascending them in step with Dean. They reach the third floor, and get the knives at the ready.*

 

Dean: *Angled the mirror he’s held to look at the reflections of people that they pass by as they went up the stairs. Takes one side of the door whilst Sam takes the other. Grabs onto Saraid, and puts him in front of the door. Mimes knocking to indicate what he wants Saraid to do. Lowers his voice to a whisper.* “Calm yourself down first. Try talking to him like you wanted to do. You do anything to alert him to our being here, and things will get messy.”

 

Sam: *Also whispering.* “We’ll be right here.”

 

Saraid: *Nervous, wipes away the sweat that gathered on his forehead before knocking lightly on the door. A voice (Not high or low, kinda medium) calls “Who is it?” Saraid ignores the question and knocks again. A series of cuss words and angry stomping can be heard from inside.*

 

Kalix: “Yeah, yeah. Fucking coming, hold your horses, ass hole.” *Yanks open the door.* “Ah, fuuck no! Not you again. I told you, I don’t do seconds!

 

Saraid: *Embarrassed. Quiet.* “That’s not what I’m here about.”

 

Kalix: *Laughs in a mocking tone.* “I’ve heard that one!”

 

Saraid: “Please, you need to listen to me, just for a few minutes. You’re doing bad things and it’s getting you in trouble!”

 

Kalix: “Wow. Figured that out all on your own, didn’t you. Listen, I’m not in the mood to talk, ok? That’s why you were supposed to _die_. Do you understand, because I don’t think you do? Now look, I’ve had a very fucked up month that’s gotten me more than annoyed, and the fact that it started after your ass showed up is not helping. So go jump off a bridge or swim in acid. Whichever gets rid of you.”

 

Saraid: *Getting beyond frustrated. Uses his last resort card.* “I’m a dormant fae hunter!”

 

Kalix: *Explodes in anger.* “ _What!?_ ” *Grabs Saraid’s collar in fury, and pushes him against the hallway wall behind him.* “You shit head! Don’t tell me you fucking did what I think you did!”

 

Saraid: *Hands up in defense.* “It was an accident!”

 

Dean: *Quietly walks up behind him followed by Sam. Puts the tip of the bronze knife at the base of Kalix’s neck. Has his arms wrapped around him. Had taken the antidote thingy so that Kalix couldn’t mess with him. As did Sam.* “Let the kid go, and you won't be losing your life.”

 

Sam: *Holding the tip of his knife at Kalix’s side.*

 

Kalix: *Glares at Saraid. Slowly unknots his fingers from Saraid’s shirt.*

 

Saraid: *Looks more guilty than scared.*

 

Dean: *Looks at Saraid, and nods.*

 

Saraid: *Shakes his head.* “He has the right to kill me.”

 

Kalix: “No shit, you ruined my fucking life!”

 

Dean: “He ruined your life? What about the lives of those you killed? You’ve destroyed the lives of who knows how many people!” *Sounds pissed.*

 

Kalix: “And that’s supposed to make me care how? He injected his venom in me! So, like he said, I have every right to kill him!”

 

Dean: “Maybe you do, maybe you don’t; I don’t give a damn! You’re the one that deserves to die!”

 

Kalix: “I can’t have sex now because of this guy!”

 

Saraid: *Anxious.* “C-could you all keep your voices down a bit?”

 

Kalix: *Starts shouting cuss words.*

 

Saraid: “S-sorry, or not.” *Cowers under the sirens shouting.*

 

Kalix: “What kind of pathetic fae hunter are you supposed to be anyways!?”

 

Saraid: “I’m a dormant one, I never drank the blood.” *Nervous.*

 

Dean: “Oh boo freaking hoo!” *Digs the blade in just enough to draw some blood.* “Here’s the thing. You agree to stop killing people, and we’ll let you live.”

 

Sam: “And you also have to go into Monstrum.”

 

Dean: “I believe that Saraid has things that he wants to tell you himself.”

 

Saraid: *Blushes.* N-n-no! No! I think he’s answered anything I was thinking of building the courage to say!” *Slightly heartbroken.* “B-besides, I’m too much fae hunter, even if dormant….”

 

Kalix: *Irritated.* “You are a whole new level of pathetic.” *Sighs irritated.* “Fine. I’ll quit killing and go to this fucking Monstrum organization.” *Glares at Saraid.* “And I’ll be talking with you later.”

 

Saraid: “I said sorry.…” *Nervous.*

 

Dean: “Sam, get him out of here.” *Still holds onto Kalix.*

 

Sam: *Grabs onto Saraid, and pulls him out. Lets go.*

 

Saraid: *Pulls back, surprisingly strong for his lanky build.*

 

Dean: “I should just kill you.”

 

Saraid: *Pulls harder. Scared.*

 

Dean: “But I won’t; for Saraid’s sake.”

 

Saraid: *Calms down significantly.*

 

Dean: *Turns towards the stairs, and shoves Kalix towards them.* “Start walking.”

 

Kalix: “Watch it! I don’t appreciate being handled roughly.”

 

Dean: “And I care why?”

 

Kalix: *Glares at him. Glances at Saraid who is oddly fidgety.* “Because venom boy there seems awfully attached to me. You don’t want to see what happens when you mess with a hunter’s interest.”

 

Dean: “Just move your ass.”

 

Kalix: *Glares at Saraid as they walk causing Saraid to become nervous and fidget.*

 

Dean: *Gets them to the Impala, and orders Kalix to get in.*

 

Sam: *Gets into his seat.*

 

Saraid: *Shaking from having to sit next to Kalix. Kalix teases him by making him flinch with every movement.*

 

Dean: *Drives.* “So, why were you killing people?”

 

Kalix: *Shrugs.* “I was told it was what my people do.”

 

Sam: “Believe it or not, but there are some monsters that don’t kill people.”

 

*Kenny Loggins ‘Danger Zone’ starts playing.*

 

Saraid: “You were told by a man with a scar 2 years ago, weren’t you? Someone named Adam.”

 

Kalix: *Surprised.* “Y-yeah.… So what?”

 

Saraid: “He was leading people in the wrong direction for a while.”

 

Sam: “From what little we’ve heard of this Adam character, he seems like a very deranged individual.”

 

Saraid: “He’s the one who had the idea to torture Artie for 3 years and steal his dark virus.…” *Appears disturbed by this.* “What he got was too good for him.”

 

Dean: “Torture turns people into things that they don’t recognize.”

 

Saraid: “It’s why he’s cautious about accepting a relationship with my brother. He still doubts if he’s the same person.”

 

Dean: *Silently remembers what he did whilst in Hell.* _At least I got to turn the tables on Alastair._ “Torture is a double edged blade.”

 

Saraid: “No, the people who commit the torture are double edged.”

 

Dean: *Silently drives on as ‘Shambala’ by Three Dog Night comes on. Puts him in a better mood.*

 

Saraid: *Silent. Appears to be solemn from the thoughts of what Artie went through.*

 

Dean: *Pulls into the parking lot of Monstrum.*

 

Saraid: *Gets out quickly.* “My brother should know what to do about the venom. We’ll ask him.”

 

Dean: *Looks at Kalix.* “We’re here. This is Monstrum.”

 

Kalix: “Yippe. Just get this fucking shit out of me.”

 

Sam: “So, what exactly does this venom do?”

 

Saraid: *Embarrassed.* “It’s a toxin that can be transmitted during intercourse if the dominant hunter isn’t careful. It kind of sends a message to the recipient's body saying they’re owned and makes it incapable for them to mate with anyone but the owner of the venom they received.”

 

Dean: *Stops in his tracks.* “Then that would mean that the two of you….” *Becomes silent.* “Let’s just get inside.”

 

Saraid: *Embarrassed.* “I’m never doing that again….”

 

Kalix: “Shut the fuck up, and quit being a cry baby damn it!” *Storms past them to the building.*

 

Dean: *Runs to catch up, thinking that Kalix was making a run for it.*

 

Kalix: *Irritated.* “Not interested, cowboy! Now get your damn hands off me!”

 

Dean: “Sorry, but I don’t swing that way…. You try running off again, and I will gank you!”

 

Kalix: “Suuuuure you aren’t.”

 

Saraid: “Can we please just go find my brother…?”

 

Dean: *Irritated again.* “Get your fugly rump going!”


	36. Chapter 36

*They somehow manage to get Kalix to the medical wing where Artie and Sean are staying. They can’t separate Sean from Artie at the moment out of fear of angering the hunter.*

 

Saraid: *Peeks in.* “Maybe we should wait…?”

 

Dean: “I am not dealing with this thing any longer.” *Pushes past Saraid dragging Kalix with him.*

Sam and Saraid: *Follow.*

 

Dean: “Sean, we need you to do some_. *Stops.*

 

Sean: *Motioned for him to be quiet. The kids, Jerald, and Levi are gone. Leaving Sean who is currently stroking Artie’s hair as he peacefully sleeps, using Sean’s gut as a pillow.*

 

Artie: *Whispers quietly.*

 

Sean: “I just got him to calm down enough to sleep.”

 

Saraid: *Appears relieved.* “First time in a week without it being because he passed out….”

 

Dean: *Shoves Kalix in front of him.* “Just do something about this.”

 

Sean: *Glares.* “This is the first time Arthur has slept in a week. I’m not moving.” *Appears to be more serious when he uses Artie’s full name.*

 

Dean: “I didn’t say that you had to leave Artie.” *Turns to Saraid.* “You deal with this; it seems to be your mess anyway.”

 

Sean: “What is it you need done?” *Sniffs the air. Eyes widen for a moment in shock.* “Saraid, I didn’t know you had it in you to do something so naughty. All this time acting like the good little brother.”

 

Saraid: *Embarrassed.* “Haha. Very funny.”

 

Sean: “Alright, someone gag him. This isn’t a pleasant experience and I don’t want Artie waking up.” *Strokes Artie’s hair more to make sure he’ll remain asleep.*

 

Dean: *Grabs something to gag Kalix with.* “With pleasure.” *Roughly shoves it into Kalix’s mouth.*

 

Sean: “Get me a cup too.” *Grabs Kalix’s arm and turns it to where he can clearly see his arteries. Eyes turn black with orange irises and slit like pupils as his jaw stretches, allowing his teeth to morph into sharp jagged fangs.*

 

Kalix: *Looks terrified at the sight and tries to pull away but fails and screams loud, though it’s stopped by the gag, as Sean’s fangs dig deep into his skin.*

 

Dean and Sam: *Silently take pleasure in Kalix’s pain.*

 

Sean: *Stops after a while and pulls back, still holding Kalix’s arm with a mouthful of something. Motions for Sam to bring him a cup, which he does, and spits out a large quantity of purplish liquid similar to what he injected Artie with. Spits it out with disgust.* “Jeez, Saraid. Do you eat cartons of salt?”

 

Saraid: “No.… Is that bad?”

 

Sean: “Nah. Must just be the dormant thing…. Mine tastes like jalapenos.”

 

Kalix: *Trembling from the experience. Looks slightly relieved when he  thinks Sean is done and tries to pull away.*

 

Sean: “Hold your horses. There might be more.” *Eyes glint as he grins.* “Better safe than sorry.” *Obviously pissed over how Kalix used his brother, and bites a new set of holes into Kalix’s arm, who once again cries in agony, falling to the floor on his knees once Sean finally lets go and spits a slightly smaller amount of Venom into the cup. The total amount extracted is close to filling the cup to the brim. Sean looks at the substance and shrugs.* “You’re lucky. If I had to do this to Artie we’d probably be able to get half a gallon.”

 

Dean: *Looks confused.* “Hold up, I thought that Artie still held his V card.”

 

Sean: “Doesn’t mean I’ll let anyone have the chance of taking that before I can.” *Smirks. and strokes Artie’s hair.*

 

Saraid: “Wait, so when you drank Arthur’s blood…?” *Looks horrified.* “Brother!”

 

Sean: “Saraid, keep your voice down. We don’t want Artie waking up.” *Looks down as Artie squirms, then curls up more and goes back to sleeping, looking oddly helpless. Looks at the confused Winchesters.* “I’m a full hunter. I have a wider set of abilities.”

 

Sam: *Taking interest in this.* “What type of abilities?”

 

Sean: “Well, for one I can use my troll form. I can inject my venom on will. I’m stronger, faster. I can see in the dark clearly. Then there’s the perks of my current position in the troll branch of power.”

 

Sam: “That’s intriguing.”

 

*What Dean heard: Troll. Blah blah blah. Venom. Blah blah blah. Stronger. Faster. Blah blah blah. See in the dark. Blah blah blah.*

 

Saraid: *Smiles.* “Brother’s the current troll king.”

 

Sam: “Troll king?”

 

Sean: “It’s the troll above all the other trolls. In other words, I can command any other troll being, and if they disobey they’ll be hunted down by the gods that we worshipped.”

 

Dean: “Well, that seems interesting, but we’d better let Larson know that we took care of the problem with the siren. Where’d he go, anyway?”

 

Sean: “Don’t bother Larson while he works. He gets cranky. Especially now that he has to talk to someone who threatened to put a bullet in their brain in front of one of the most sensitive people here.”

 

Dean: “Hey, I’m not happy about it either, but we know that Levi was just doing that to get Larson.”

 

Sean: “That doesn’t make it acceptable.” *Looks down at Artie.* “He was starting to heal.”

 

Dean: “I never said that it was acceptable. As for your brother, he’ll heal over time.” _Or grow a damn pair, and be a man._

 

Sean: *Glares.* “I know Saraid is strong enough to get through something like this. I was talking about Arthur, you prick!”

 

Sam: *Stops Dean.* “Enough! Can’t you two just agree to disagree?”

 

Dean: “No. Now stop screwing around. Saraid said he knew what Kalix needs.”

 

Saraid: “It’s asleep.”

 

Sam: “Asleep?”

 

Saraid: *Points at Artie.*

 

Dean: “Oh, great. Him.”

 

Kalix: *More interested in Artie now.* “Is that a fae?”

 

Saraid: *Nods.* “A Greene royal.”

 

Kalix: *Inches forward.* “It’s tiny…. Are you sure?”

 

Saraid: “Positive.”

 

Sean: *Pulls Artie closer.* “Saraid, you shouldn’t have told him. If he releases his aura it’ll wake up Artie.”

 

Kalix: “He can sleep when he’s dead!”

 

Sean: “Don’t you dare!”

 

Kalix: *Eyes glow, the air around him becoming thicker.*

 

Artie: *Eyes snap open.*

 

Saraid: “Oh, boy….”

 

Artie: *Slowly gets up despite Sean trying to stop him. Kalix and Artie start to slowly circle each other, auras both at full blast causing an odd tension in the room.*

Sean: *Gets up and inches over to a safe distance, motioning for the others to get back as well.*

 

Sam: *To Sean.* “Is that a bad thing?”

 

Sean: “Not necessarily. They’re assessing each other right now, examining each other’s spirits to find a match to connect on.”

 

Sam: “Why?”

 

Sean: “Faes are spiritual people. Sirens are just used to examining others for weakness. If we’re lucky, they have something in common, and can avoid a huge fight.”


	37. Chapter 37

*The door creaks open. Behind it is Daniel who looks puzzled by what is taking place.*

 

Sean: “Just a bit of a meet and greet, Daniel. Nothing dangerous.”

 

Daniel: *Nods, but has an expression that says he doesn’t quite believe the last bit.* “Short haired one, I need to have a word with you.”

 

*Cas and Dean step forward, guessing it’s one of them.*

 

Daniel: “The human one.”

 

Castiel: “I think it’s best if I accompany you, Dean.”

 

Daniel: “This is a private matter, feather boy.”

 

Dean: “I’ll handle it Cas. Besides, we’ve dealt with things more dangerous than him.” *Goes and steps out into the hall with Daniel.* “Alright. What is it you need now, because I’m half tempted to start calling favors from you guys.”

 

Daniel: “In due time, human, you can call on us for trivial matters.”

 

Dean: “Alright, so what is it now?”

 

Daniel: *Suddenly seems awkward and wary.* “The tall one. You are the older sibling, correct?”

 

Dean: “Sam? Yeah, I’m the big brother if that’s what you mean.”

 

Daniel: “You are on decent terms with him, correct?”

 

Dean: “Where is this going?” *Confused.*

 

Daniel: *Irritated.* “How. did you get on good terms?”

 

Dean: “Look, families have issues all the time. Sam and I, since we hunt together, know that we’re better off together than apart, because all we’ve got is each other and wing boy in there. Sure, we have our differences, and our arguments, but we know that if we were apart, it’d give our enemies more chances of taking us out.”

 

Daniel: “No offense, but that is as helpful to me as knowing the solar system.”

 

Dean: *Looks at him awkwardly.* “Why’d you want to know, anyways? I mean, I thought that you guys didn’t want our _life_ stories.”

 

Daniel: “Because… I seem to have had a life decision crisis a few years back, and have been trying ever since to repent for it…. Things have not been working in my favor though.”

 

Dean: “What, exactly, did you do? It would help me to figure out how to solve this problem of yours.”

 

Daniel: “It’s a long story summed up by a few sentences. I was jealous of my baby brother, pushed him away for 18 years, ignored him for the next 9 years, then finally decided to pay him a visit to end it, but ended up making him push me away leading to a kidnapping incident; the first one actually.”

 

Dean: _That sounds oddly familiar._ “Spend more time with him. Accompany him on hunts…. Save his life. Show him that you’re willing to do anything for him.” _Such as selling your soul to bring him back from the dead._

 

Daniel: “I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, but Arthur catches criminals and creatures using forensics. He’s not even allowed to handle suspects on his own technically. He’s just a rule breaking punk, and I for one have never partaken in such actions. It’s barbaric and unthought of for my upbringing.”

 

Dean: “I did say _anything_ , didn’t I?” *Starts walking away.* “Look, as much as I’d _love_ to help, just try talking with him.” *Turns around to look at Daniel.* “You’d be amazed by how much just talking can help.”

 

Daniel: *Frowns.* “Of course I’ve tried something as simple as talking.” *Sighs.* “I guess 22 years was just too long. Can you tell me one more thing?”

 

Dean: *Slowly closes and opens his eyes. Turns back around.* “What?”

 

Daniel: “Did Sean or Artie ever hint at what kind of relation they have?”

 

Dean: “It confuses me as well, but from what I know, it looks like Artie saved Sean’s life.”

 

Daniel: “Yes; we’re all aware of the mentally confused troll using my mentally confused brother as a reason to live. I just want to be aware if he’s taking advantage of my brother.”

 

Dean: “It don’t seem like he is, but I’ll keep my eyes out anyway.”

 

Daniel: “All right.… Was that venom in there?”

 

Dean: *Hesitates.* “Yeah…. If you want to fix things between you and your brother, I suggest that you don’t press the matter though.”

 

Daniel: “That stuff is dangerous for him to be near. I have half a thought to kick the shit out of Sean for even having it in the same room as Arthur.”

 

Dean: *Sighs.* _I know that I’m gonna regret this._ “It _is_ Arthur’s!”

 

Daniel: *Eyes widen.* “There’s venom in my brother…?”

 

Dean: *Mutters unintelligibly.* “Damn it!” *Falls silent.*

 

Daniel: *Horrified.* “How much is in him? Tell me right now, damn it!”

 

Dean: “I told you not to press the matter!”

 

Daniel: “Do you even know how dangerous it is!?”

 

Dean: “I know exactly how bad it is.”

 

Daniel: “Then you know that at a certain point removing it becomes catastrophic to the body and can destroy the recipient's mind, or what little is left!”

 

Dean: *Refuses to speak.*

 

Daniel: “Exactly.” *Heads for the door to the room Sean, Sam, Artie, Saraid, Kalix and Cas are in.*

 

Dean: *Quickly snatches onto the neck of Daniel’s shirt.* “Calm down!” *Says forcefully.* “I’m gonna warn you right now; don’t press, because you won’t like what you find out. Once you find out, there won’t be any turning back. I’ve been down a similar road with Sam. I’ll be the first to admit that I wasn’t happy with what he was doing, but I can tell you that going in there and exploding won’t solve anything between you and Artie.”

 

Daniel: “Sometimes sacrifices need to be made so the young ones get a lesson! I’m tired of that little lunatic being reckless, and this just takes it a step too far!”

 

Dean: “Fine then. Don’t say that I didn’t warn you.” *Lets go. Texts Sam.* 'Incoming, get out of there.' *Realizes that he meant to say that it was Saraid’s venom.* “Shit, what did I just do?”

 

 

Sam: *Walks out just as Daniel walks in.* “What_?” *Yelling can be heard.* “Oh.”

 

Saraid: *Hightails it out of the room, dragging Kalix with him.*

 

Kalix: “Hey! That guy was actually cool to talk to! Why are we leaving?”

 

Saraid: “Because Mr. Daniel is a big jackass.” *Drags Kalix out of sight down the hall.*

 

Knight: *Just walked up.* “Yikes. What is it with those two and always fighting? Besides the childhood issues?” *Looks at Sam and Dean.* “Are you guys leaving yet? Cause Pyrite told me to give you something before you do.”

 

Dean: “He did?”

 

Sam: “What does he want from us now?”

 

Knight: *Pulls out a card.* “He wanted to give you this. It’s a calling card. Burn primrose and scatter the ashes in a circle. Then say ‘Veni.’ It’ll summon Pyrite. If you’re ever desperate for his help that is.”

 

Dean: “Um, alright.” *Sees Levi walking towards them.* “Oh, hey, there you are.”

 

Levi: *Glares at Dean at first, and then tackles him to the ground with a hug.*

 

Dean: *Surprised.*

 

Levi: *Gets off of him, and wipes himself off.*

 

Dean: “What was that for?” *Getting up.*

 

Levi: “They ran a DNA test on my blood and yours.”

 

Sam: “Wait, a DNA test? How’d they get hold of our DNA?”

 

Levi: *Shrugs.* “I don’t know.”

 

Dean: “Then what was with the hug?”

 

Levi: “....Our DNA matches!”

 

Dean and Sam: “ _What?_ ”

 

Levi: “I’m either your brother, or your cousin.”

 

Castiel: *Appears.* “Allow me to explain.” *Turns to Dean.* “Remember one of those times that I sent you to the past?”

 

Dean: “Yeah?”

 

Castiel: “You slept with someone. Levi is the result.”

 

Dean: *Looks confused.* “Why’d they test our DNA anyway?”

 

Levi: *Shrugs.* “According to Larson, they noticed how I kind of look like you, and became curious. I willingly gave a DNA sample, which I suspect that they’ve filed someplace, and decided to test it against yours which they got through means that they didn’t tell me.”

 

Knight: “…. Awkward.” *Inches away.* “So… you have Pyrite’s calling card now…. I’m just gonna leave.” *Leaves.*

 

Sam: “So that would make me your uncle, and Dean your father.”

 

Levi: “I guess so. I’m confused though. How can I possibly be Dean’s son, when I don’t look much older than the two of you?”

 

Castiel: “I sent Dean on a mission through time. He had… relations with your mother.”

 

Dean: “And apparently knocked her up.”

 

Levi: “Oh. Then this explains why my dad was never around.”

 

Dean: “I guess that we can just say that you’re our long lost brother. This time travel crap hurts my head.” *Feels like he’s being glared at from behind. Turns around.*

 

Sean: *Has a disappointed expression on his face. Uses his crutches to walk down the hall away from them.*

 

Artie and Daniel: *Come out of the room next.*

 

Daniel: *Leaves in the opposite direction without a word from the sharp glare he receives from Artie.*

 

Artie: *Face softens slightly to its usual glower. It’s becoming more apparent that Artie’s face is just naturally that way.* “Don’t take any offense. He’s not glaring at you.”

 

Sam: “How’d you guys get a hold of our DNA?”

 

Artie: “I am good at my job.”

 

Dean: “Let me guess; loose strand of Sammy’s hair at a scene?”

 

Artie: “There’s this wonderful thing called a hair cut. Do try one. It’s bad enough my cousin has his so long.”

 

Sam: “I get a trim every now and then.”

 

Dean: *Laughs.* “Yeah right, Sammy. When do you find the time for that?”

 

Sam: *Doesn’t respond.*

 

Levi: “So, did you find out what we just found out?”

 

Artie: “I knew before hand of your irresponsibility-ness. There are more important matters to discuss though.”

 

Dean: *Looks nervous.*

 

Sam: “And what would that be?” *Remembers something.* “Oh, that’s right, we still have a werewolf, a vampire, and a zombie to track down.”

 

Artie: “Those were taken care of by our members, remember? What I’m talking about is where you intend on going next.”

 

Dean: “Far away from here; where ever our next job takes us.”

 

Levi: “And I’m going with them. I have nothing here anyway. That and I’m ‘dead’.”

 

Artie: “Oh, grow up! I’m stuck on this shitty planet for 500 years. Now man up, and make the most of it. And gun brothers, make sure you tie him up right when the phase comes around. Got it?”

 

Sam: “We happen to have a place in Sioux Falls where we can do just that.”

 

Artie: “Good. I don’t fancy the idea of hunting that thing down again.”

 

Levi: “Um, I’m right here, you jerk. Though, you do have a point, seeing as we have no idea what to call whatever the heck it is that I turn into.” *Thinks for a while.* “Were-chimera.”

 

Artie: “Bravo, you did something trivial. Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to sneak off to work.” *Walks off.*

 

Dean: “I would’ve said Jefferson Starships, but I’ve already named something that.” *Walks out of the building with his son and Sam in toe. Sees Larson standing at the Impala.* “Let me guess; you need yet another favor.”

 

Sam: “Or he probably wants to know how he can repay the debt that he owes us.”

 

Dean: “True.”

 

Larson: “You two are taking the what-cha-ma-call-it?”

 

Dean: “Pie?”

 

Levi: “No, Dean; he means me.”

 

Larson: *Rolls his eyes.* “Whatever. Just make sure you can handle it. He’s a whole new creature, that we know of.” *Pulls out a card.* “Ever find yourself in desperate need of help you can contact me here.”


	38. Chapter 38

Sam: *Answers his phone once it starts ringing.* “Hello.”

 

Mrs. Appleton: “You two have to get over here quickly!” *Speaking frantically.*

 

Sam: *Face scrunches in confusement.*

 

Dean: “What is it, Sammy?”

 

Sam: “It’s Mrs. Appleton…. Why?”

 

Mrs. Appleton: “It’s my husband! He- he- he’s _dead!_ ” *Crying.*

 

Sam: “Hold on, calm yourself and slow down. Explain.”

 

Mrs. Appleton: “I just came in from a few errands that I had to run all day long. I went to lay down for a bit to find my bedroom a bloody mess…. OH GOD! MY CHILDREN!” *Silent for a long time.*

 

Sam: “Mrs. Appleton, you there?”

 

Mrs. Appleton: *Crying.* “There dead to. There’s a message on the wall wrote in their blood.”

 

Sam: “Get out of there. Go to a neighbor's house. We’re on our way…. What does the message say?”

 

Mrs. Appleton: “It says ‘you’re next’!” *Line goes silent.*

 

Voice: “I’m sorry, but Mrs. A. can’t come to the phone right now, leave a message after the beep…. Beeeeeeep.” *Call ends.*

 

Sam: “In the car, now. Dean, step on it to the Appleton farm. Larson, we might need help, but we’ll see what it is we’re dealing with first.”

 

Larson: “I’ll send Gellin and Ellie. If those two stay around here for too long they’ll just cause trouble. Get going, quick!”

 

Dean: *Already in the car with Levi.*

 

Sam: *Gets in.* “Hey, do you think that you could have green lights for us all the way there?” *Yelled as Dean started to take off.*

 

Larson: “We’re not miracle workers… it’s a city.”

 

Sam: *Quickly texts Larson.* 'At least try.'

 

Larson: 'I’m going to die from over work… Damn it, that means I lose my bet on Artie being the one to die from that.' *Heads for his computer. Manages to get most of the lights green.*

 

Dean: *Speeds to the Appleton farm.*

 

Sam: *Has to stop Levi from going in. Points out a trip wire.*

 

Levi: *Nods as a form of thanks.*

 

Dean: *Moves them back, and throws in a branch.*

 

**The building goes up in flames after an explosion.**

 

Dean: “Alright, we’re dealing with one sick pup here.”

 

Gellin: *Behind them with Ellie.* “Ellie….”

 

Ellie: “Sure, blame the pyromaniac.”

 

Dean: “Well, what now?”

 

Sam: “I don’t know.”

 

Ellie: *Walks closer to the house with Gellin.*

 

Dean: “What do you two think you’re doing?”

 

Gellin: “Working? Sheesh.”

 

Ellie: “I have to get closer if I’m going to sense whatever caused this.”

 

Dean: “Cas, do something about the fire.”

 

Castiel: *Appears.* “I cannot. That is holy fire.”

 

Dean: “Damn it!”

 

Ellie: “Holy? Well, I’m out.”

 

Sam: “Monstrum wouldn’t happen to have access to a water-dumping plane, do they?”

 

Dean: “What ya thinking, Sam?”

 

Sam: “Even holy fire can be put out with water, Dean.”

 

Dean: “Huh, I guess you’re right.”

 

Gellin: *On his phone.* “911, there’s a fire at this place called the Apple-something farm. Could you come put it out when you get some time? .…I’d say it’s pretty bad…. Ok, bye.” *Hangs up.*

 

Dean: “We’d better go before they get here then. We don’t want to be anywhere near here when they arrive. We’re, err uh, kinda wanted by the feds.” *Gets into the Impala.*

 

Sam: *Gets in the Impala.*

 

Levi: *Stays where he is.* “I’m not, so I can stay. Go on, dad and Uncle Sam, get going!”

 

Gellin: “Only knows he’s related to them for an hour….” *Shakes his head.* “Lets get going. Jerald wanted to meet us for pizza.”

 

Ellie: “Right behind you.”


	39. Chapter 39

Sam: *Realizes how late it is.* “Dean, we should get Levi locked up, and fast.”

 

Dean: *Slams on the breaks.* “Son of a!” *Does a burnout u-turn.* “Sorry, Baby, but the lives of others is more important than you are.” *Speeds back to where Levi was only to see fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances. Sees a winged shadow pass by.* “Son of a bitch!”

 

*Sam’s phone starts ringing.*

 

Sam: *Answers it.*

 

Larson: “Care to explain why Arthur is spazzing out like all hell’s about to rain down?” *Irritated.*

 

Dean: “I knew that this would come back to bite me in the ass…. It was an accident. I may have told Daniel that his brother has venom in him. I meant to say that the venom that Daniel saw was Saraid’s; Sean extracted it from the siren.”

 

Larson: “Actually, Arthur accepted that in a heartbeat. Turns out he’s known for a while, and just didn’t say anything to see Sean’s reaction. Now he’s panicking and running around trying to shove everyone in closets and hiding spots saying ‘the shadow’s coming’, and growling at anyone who tries to get near.”

 

Dean: “Ever hear of daevas?”

 

Larson: “Yes, and I think Arthur would know if that’s what it was. Where’s Levi? Did you lock him up yet?”

 

Dean: “Uh, it seems that my boy is off of his leash. We tried to get back to him before he changed, but we we’re too late.”

 

Larson: “Damn it…. Artie probably accidentally opened a psychic connection with him to keep tabs on him. He hasn’t seen Levi in his true form though so he’s panicking.”

 

Sam: “What would happen if Artie were to see Levi ‘in his true form’?”

 

Larson: “Have you ever seen him when someone tries to hurt Sean?”

 

Dean: “Well, we’ve seen him pissed off with Levi before.”

 

Larson: “Well, he’s about a million times worse than anything you’ve seen so far. Especially with the anxiety attack in place.” *Grunts in pain.* “Damn it Arthur! Calm the hell down already and sit in the corner!” *Arthur can be heard shouting in some unknown language at Larson.* “I know! Shadows. Calm down and go sit with Sean. Quit trying to hide everyone.” *Arthur is heard shouting more before it sounds like two people are called over to drag him away. Arthur can be heard screaming and kicking with all his might.* “Damn it.… That guy’s weak, but when he kicks it hurts…!”

 

Sam: “Here’s a scary thought; what if he’s going, well, psychotic from all the venom in him?”

 

Larson: “Venom is only dangerous if the owner uses it that way. In fact, that's why we’re trying to get him back to Sean’s range, but he keeps squirming his way fr_. *A loud crash is heard.* “Damn it! Not again.”

 

Sam: “It uh, it sounds like you have your hands full. We’ll call you back.”

 

Dean: “And we didn’t do anything to Artie!”

 

Larson: “Watch your damn kid!” *More shouting can be heard on the other end.* “Damn it, I have to go. He might have found out where the emergency lock in controls are!” *Hangs up.*

 

Dean: “Watch fucking Artie and the rest of your crew.”

 

Sam: “It’s hard to believe that a guy who looked like he was dying this morning is up and running around causing trouble for a bunch of monsters just hours later….”

 

Dean: “I hear ya there.” *Can’t help but laugh.*

 

Sam: *Starts to laugh as well.* “No wonder everyone freaks out. One moment he’s dead, the next he’s causing a commotion.”

 

Dean: “Well, we’d better go see if we can’t gather any clues from the burnt remains of the Appleton farm house.”

 

Sam: “Might as well. Best option that I’ve heard of.”

 

Dean: “Lets be more careful with where we step though. We don’t want to set Artie off…. Again!”

 

Sam: *Snort of laughter.* “Yeah. I’m not sure if that guy can handle much more… though if you think about it… this is lucky for us, Dean. Artie can’t possibly interfere while he’s having his little panic attack.”

 

Dean: “And since when have we ever been that lucky?”

 

Sam: “Not since we entered this crazy city.”

 

Dean: *Snorts.* “More like since ever.”

 

Sam: “Or that, if you think negatively.”

 

Dean: “I mean sure, we took down some real nasty beings; Azazel, Lilith, Lucifer, and Dick, just to name a few. This, however, I doubt  we’ll have that kind of luck. What with yet another organization run by monsters, and freaks of nature…. No offence to Levi…. _Man_ it’s weird being the father to someone that’s the same age as me!” *Pulls up to the hotel that they were staying at, and breaks into their room to see that it’s untouched. Changes into a clean suit.*

 

Sam: *Does the same.* “What do you think caused this one? And why so much activity in one location?”

 

Dean: “Hard telling. My first guess would either have to be a demon, a renegade angel, or some hunters from that other organization, whatever they’re calling themselves.”

 

Sam: “Pen Co…. Now that you mention it, we’ve dealt with Monstrum _a lot_ , but Pen Co. hasn’t even made themselves known to us.”

 

Dean: “Yeah, that is strange.” *Grabs what he needs, and goes back to the Impala to see the motel’s manager, DJ, leaning on the hood of the trunk, waiting for them.* “Oh crap.”

 

DJ: “Relax, I’m not here to demand money from you two. I’m here to tell you that someone named Larson payed off what you owed.”

 

Dean: *Relaxes.* “Alright then. Mind getting off of my car?”

 

DJ: *Does as requested.* “I do, however want to know what kind of job lead you two here….” *Smirks.* “Winchesters.”


	40. Chapter 40

Sam: “....Yeah. Too much activity for one town. Knew there had to be a hunter somewhere.”

 

Dean: *Pulls out his gun, and aims it at DJ.*

 

DJ: “Easy there, young man. I mean you no harm. Put that gun of yours away; don’t need no one getting hurt now, ya hear.”

 

Dean: *Remains aiming at DJ.* “Who are you?”

 

DJ: “You must be Dean. That means that the tall one’s Sam, and he’s correct; I am a hunter.”

 

Dean: “Are you working for Pen Co?”

 

DJ: “Nope. I don’t even work for Monstrum. Just a hunter that decided that this was the place to go into some kind of a retirement.”

 

Dean: “How do you know who we are?”

 

DJ: “I worked some jobs with Bobby Singer and Rufus Turner. How are those two cranky geezers anyway?”

 

Dean: “Dead.”

 

DJ: *Frowns.* “That’s a shame. They were some damn good hunters.”

 

Sam: “That they were.”

 

Dean: *Hesitates on putting his gun away.*

 

Sam: “So, do you need a favor too? We just got done with a bunch from Monstrum.”

 

DJ: “Glad to see that I’m not the only one that made it out of there alive.” *Grins.* “Nope, no favors. The room is yours as long as you need it. There is this one thing that I do want to know though. Do you two have any ideas on what that thing flying above everyone's heads is?”

 

Sam: “We’ve… almost got it sorted out.”

 

DJ: “Almost? _Oh_ , word on the hunter grapevine is that you two hooligans put a stop to the apocalypse; good going, you two.”

 

Dean: “We try. Apparently we’re the go-to's for anything absurdly life threatening and annoying.”

 

DJ: “Well, what I was wondering was if you two needed an extra pair of hands, eyes, and ears to help ya out on things. Granted, I may have been out of the game for some time now, but I still have my contacts out there and know some things about things.”

 

Sam: “With everything we’ve seen here, I think we can both agree that some help would be appreciated.”

 

Dean: “Especially help that doesn’t include stubborn psychotic faes and their boyfriends, or whatever the hell those two are.”

 

DJ: “Alright then, here’s my number.” *Hands both of them a business card.* “Just shine a black light over these, and you’ll get the number that I use in the hunter community.”

 

Sam: *Nods, impressed.* “Will do.”

 

DJ: “Well, I hope that I see you two again soon, but not too soon, ya hear. Don’t go being strangers now.” *Walks back to the management office upon seeing that a new customer just pulled up.* “Now if you’d excuse me, it seems that I have to get back to work.”

 

Dean: “I was not expecting that.”

 

Artie: “Weird.” *Suddenly behind them.*

 

Dean: *Turns around.* “I was wondering when you were gonna say something.” *Knew that Artie was there.*

 

Artie: *Irritated as a crow lands on his head. A pair of wind chimes hanging near one of the hotel entrances starts to sound off without any wind.* “What gave me away? The crow or the chimes? Cuz I do not do the giggling thing.”

 

Dean: *Points over to where Artie had parked his motorcycle. Part of the tire is sticking out from corner of the building.* “Kind of spotted your ride.”

 

Artie: “You’re joking… that tire belongs to an anorexic styled bike, can’t you tell? I parked mine around the back. Just how often do you two deal with faes?”

 

Sam: *Smiles.* “And you fell for our trap to get you to admit that you’ve been following us.”

 

Dean: “Still freaking out about shadows?”

 

Artie: “My condition is not for your mockery!” *Offended.*

 

Dean: “I wasn't making fun of you! I actually want to know.”

 

Artie: “Due to my lineage and being royal I have contracted numerous abilities by kind cherishes. One of those is glimpses of events taking place in the world around me. If I don’t distract myself enough they become more frequent resulting in what happened when they took Sean to get a check up thanks to him tripping over a book in those damn crutches.”

 

Sam: “Well, we can either stand here talking, and wait for Levi to change back to his human form, look for whatever or whoever attacked the Appletons, _or_ look for Levi.”

 

Dean: “I say that we look for Levi, _and_ look for whatever attacked the Appletons.” *Gets into his car, followed by Sam, and leaves. Doesn’t even wait for Artie.*

 

Artie: *Goes back to his bike where Sean is waiting irritated that he couldn’t come.*

 

Sean: “So?”

 

Artie: “They left. I want to check out the fire scene. Shouldn’t be too tough to persuade them to let us in.”

 

Sean: “Did I ever mention that I love it when you rebel? Because it’s awesome.”

 

Artie: “I didn’t need to be told that.” *Drives them over to the farm.*


	41. Chapter 41

*Sam and Dean are already there, _carefully_ looking through the burnt remains. Since they are covering as FBI, they’re now in charge of the scene, meaning that poor Artie has to wait until they’re finished.*

 

Dean: *Crouching down, wearing gloves, looking under a burnt plank of wood.* “Sam, come here.”

 

Sam: *Carefully walks over, watching where he’s stepping.* “Yeah?”

 

Dean: “Sulfur. Looks like some demons came to play.”

 

Sam: *Sighs.* “I’m getting really tired with dealing with demons.”

 

Dean: “Me too, Sammy. Let’s continue looking for evidence.”

 

Sam: *Smells something weird. Picks up some ashes, and gently smells them.* “Flowers? What the hell’s going on here?”

 

Dean: “Beats me.” *Looks through things until he finds the point of where the fire started.* _Looks like whoever did this knows how to cover their tracks. They made it look like an electrical fire._ *Makes sure to let Sam know this.*

 

Sam: *Walks over with a bag that holds the trip wire.* “Look at what I managed to find.”

 

Dean: “Nice job, Sam. Did you find anything else.”

 

Sam: “Not really.” *They search thoroughly before allowing Artie to take over.*

 

Artie: *Smirking. Has a paint brush and a can of white paint at his side as he paints illegible words on the side of the impala. Chuckles at his handy work and adds in a cartoonish picture of a growling corgi.*

 

Sean: “And you yell at everyone who makes the corgi reference….”

 

Artie: “Doesn’t help when you call me that.” *Steps back to admire his handiwork.* “I must say, this is a major improvement.”

 

Dean: *Stops in his tracks when he sees the Impala.* “That had better wash off, or I am gonna kill him!” *Licks his thumb, and rubs off some of the paint. Sighs with relief.* “Thank god!”

 

Sam: *Held his breath until he saw that the paint can be washed off.* “That’s a good thing. We can’t have you trying to kill Artie, or we’d have all of Monstrum after us. I, for one, don’t want that happening.”

 

Dean: “It’s just an expression, Sam!” *Gets into the driver’s seat.* “Yeah, that would be messy, but hey, at least we’d be resurrected…. Again.”

 

Sam: “True.”

 

Artie: *Smirks at Dean and snaps his fingers. In an instant hundreds of crows start to flock towards the impala from the woods. Some land just near the car at first. Then slowly they start to land on the car covering it.*

 

Dean: *Stares in horror as the birds start to use the car as their own personal bathroom.*

 

Sean: “So _that’s_ why the jackass with the nice car always gets bird poop on it….” *Laughing.* “This is great!”

 

Artie: “My crime scene, not yours.”

 

Dean: “She called _us_ , not _you_ , so yeah, it is our scene!”

 

Artie: “Excuse me, but _who_ the hell spent 4 years of college to get this damn degree? Who spends half his nights working instead of sleeping to keep a city safe from injustice? Me, so go screw yourself!”

 

Sean: *Applauds.* “Letting him off the leash was so worth it!”

 

Dean: *Peels off to go find a car wash.* “Asshole!”

 

*Some of the crows try to stay on the car but end up being shook off and fly away cawing angrily, leaving Artie and Sean to laugh at the trouble they’ve caused.*

 

Artie: *Holding one of the crows on his arm and stroking its chin fondly.*

 

Dean: “What is wrong with that guy!?”

 

Sam: “I am not entirely sure.” *Seems a bit astounded by the reaction from Artie.* “But I know one thing, there’s a reason why Monstrum can’t get along….”

 

Dean: “It’s like he’s a kid! Didn’t anyone teach him any better? Sure, he acts nice and polite at first, but set him off just a tiny bit and it’s like removing a pin from a grenade!”

 

Sam: “Just a thought Dean, but Artie did say he was a ‘prince’, didn’t he?”

 

Dean:” Come on, Sammy. They’re not serious. Damn it, I’m going to have to pay a fortune to clean this up.” *Pays the worker at a car wash he just found.* “Don’t ask.…” *The worker who had been staring at the car astounded nods and backs away slowly letting them through.*

 

Sam: “Well, think about it. Bitter family relations, pushing away his snooty older brother, causing trouble, seems to me like he’s just a kid who wants attention.”

 

Dean: “He gets all the attention he wants from blonde moose!”

 

Sam: “....Blonde moose?”

 

Dean: “I’m running out of material to use with these people. Call Crowley if you want something better.” *Sighs and leans back in his seat as the car wash workers stare at the mess they have to clean.* “So, you’re telling me that according to your textbook knowledge, Arthur is acting out because he’s been neglected?”

 

Sam: “It seems like the best answer. Messing with his work is the main source of his irritation, and it’s obvious that he’s had disagreements with his family over it. He probably uses it to distance himself.”

 

Dean: “And we’re talking about this why?”

 

Sam: “....He didn’t bother DJ.”

 

Dean: *Eyes snap open.* “He didn’t...! Those guys hate hunters. They even said they’ve offed any that mess with them. How is DJ still here?” *Face lights up.* “That’s it. He knows how to ward off a faery for good. That must be it.”

 

Sam: “And that’s your conclusion. Well, he must know something that’s allowing him to survive here.”

 

Dean: “Yeah. Man, I’m glad that you caught onto that, Sammy boy!”

 

Sam: “Well, we should figure out how he’s still alive, and why he isn’t directly working with Pen Co.”

 

Dean: “True. It’s odd that he’s not.”

 

Sam: “Should we call, or pay a visit?”

 

Dean: “I’m more concerned about Levi and whatever attacked the Appletons.”

 

Sam: “So we’re going after him first, or the Appleton’s? We need a game plan with everything that’s been going on here.”

 

Dean: *Thinking.* “Levi seems to be able to take care of himself. Plus, he is, apparently, a Winchester and my son (as strange as that is), so it makes sense that he’d be alright on his own. I guess we take the Appleton case then.”

 

Sam: “Alright. What are your thoughts on what caused it?”

 

Dean: “Looks like a very smart, yet at the same time idiotic demon.”

 

Sam: “Could be. It’s weird, the demons we deal with don’t seem to be very common to Monstrum.”

 

Dean: “Now that you mention it, that is weird. Maybe Crowley would know something.”

 

Sam: “I’d like to see them try to handle that….”

 

Dean: *Smirks.* “Yeah, we should just throw the King of Hell at them for a while, show them what we got to put up with.” *Laughs.*

 

Sam: *Laughs.* “Then again we might not want to. Knowing Crowley he’d probably kill Artie.”

 

Dean: *Now back into his usual brooding face.* “Good point, but still, it’d be nice to have them know exactly what us normal hunters deal with. They need to realize that our jobs are a lot tougher than they seem.” *Sighs.* “Lets just take care of the Appleton thing, grab Levi, find out how it is that DJ manages to stay here and live, and put this place in the rearview.”

 

Sam: *Sighs.* “Alright. Where are we going?”

 

Dean: “I think that it’s high time we call in one of those favors that Monstrum owes us. Find out if the pesky fairy, Arthur, managed to find anything that we may have missed.”

 

Sam: “I wonder if they even know Artie’s out.”

 

Dean: “Now that you mention it, that’s a good question.” *Pulls out his phone, calls Larson, and puts it on speaker mode.*

 

Larson: “Please don’t tell me what I think I’m about to hear.”

 

Dean “Yup, it’s time to pay up on one of those many favors that you owe us.”

 

Larson: *Sigh of relief.* “Alright, whatcha got for me?”

 

Sam: “We need to know _exactly_ what Artie found out at the scene of the Appleton farm fire.”

 

Dean: *Waits for Larson to get over the initial shock of hearing that Artie’s out and about.*

 

Larson: “....Arthur is grounded. He’s not allowed out.”

 

Dean: “Bad news for you then; Artie boy’s out and about.”

 

Sam: “I suggest that you check where ever it is that you put him when he’s on lockdown.”

 

Larson: “Damn it! Who left Sean of all people to watch him!? Ugh! I might as well hire a babysitter for those two. What trouble did they cause this time?”

 

Dean: “They didn’t, that we know of. We were called by Mrs. Appleton. Her husband and children were murdered, and now she’s missing. Whatever killed her family spoke with us. We went to the Appleton farm, and the farm house went up in smoke. We need to know what Arthur found amongst the scene. We got there first.”

 

Sam: “Sulfur, ashes that smell like flowers, and trip wires that make fires look like an electrical fire. That’s all the evidence that we’ve gathered. We need to know if Artie found anything that we might have missed.”

 

Dean: “Oh, and Artie and Sean messed with Baby!”

 

Larson: “A baby? That doesn’t sound at all like them! Artie loves kids, and Sean’s scared of them.”

 

Sam: “It’s Dean’s name for the car that also doubles as our home. You know, the black ‘67 Chevy Impala.”

 

Larson: “Oh no.… Not the birds.”

 

Dean: “Those winged flying rats better go extinct sometime in the near future!” *Says vehemently.*

 

Larson: “Careful, the birds. Are. Their. Friends.” *Whispers.* "They’ll hear you.”

 

Dean: *Motions his finger to symbolize a screw loosening.*

 

Sam: *Writes instead of speaking.* I’m not to sure about that Dean. We’ve both seen some really weird, freaky things in our time.

 

Dean: *Waves Sam off.* “Uh, sure, whatever you say. We’ll watch what we’re saying when around birds.” *Looks at Sam like Larson has gone totally crazy.*

 

Larson: “After watching the guy control hundreds of birds to shit on your car, like he _has_ done in the past, you think I’m crazy?”

 

Sam:*Recovering things.* “We didn’t say that you were crazy.”

 

Larson: “I’ve dealt with this before, I know the drill.”

 

Sam: “Anyway to call off the birds then?”

 

Dean: “What I really want to know is what we requested earlier.” *Sighs.* “But yeah, any way to call off the you know what's?”

 

Larson: “There’s a symbol for warding them off. I could send a picture.”

 

Sam: “Please do. I don’t need Dean freaking out every time a you know what does you know what.”

 

Larson: *Sends a picture.* “That drawn on an object will make a fae incapable of touching it. Draw it on a person and the same thing applies.

 

Dean: *Allows Sam to carve the symbol on the inside of the front hood.* “We’ll call you back soon.” *Drives to a tattoo parlor, and has the artist ink them up. Calls Larson back.* “Now that other thing.”

 

Larson: “He’s not picking up.”

 

Dean: “Then we track him down. Talk to you hopefully not anytime soon, I guess, and thanks.” *Hangs up. Drives over to Artie, Sean, and Saraid’s apartment. Stakes it out with Sam. Parked next to another identical ‘67 Chevy Impala.* “As good a place as any to look for Artie.”

 

Sam: “Yeah, but we also could’ve called in a fake crime scene.”

 

Dean: *Whistles.* “I don’t know Sammy, that seems pretty illegal.”

 

Sam: “Rolls his eyes.* “Like we haven’t done anything illegal before.”

 

Dean: “They have to come home eventually, right?”

 

Sam: “I suppose so.”


	42. Chapter 42

*Saraid is seen quickly leaving the apartment building.*

 

Dean: “I guess that means that they’re here.” *Goes to get out, but decides to wait.* “Let’s just make sure that he’s gone first. Don’t want him alerting his brother to our presence.”

 

Sam: “Right.”

 

Saraid: *Seems to preoccupied with leaving to notice them.*

 

Sam:” I think it’s safe.”

 

Dean: *Still waits for Saraid to get out of sight. Gets out of the car when he’s sure that the coast is clear.* “Here we go. Time to get Artie to tell us what he knows that we don’t.”

 

Sam: *Stops Dean from knocking at the door.* Dean, I don’t think we should bother them right now....” *Pales.*

 

Dean: *Eyes Sam suspiciously.* “What’s wrong, Sam? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

Sam: “....You can’t tell me you don’t hear that….”

 

Dean: “Hear what?”

 

Sam: “Um.… I think they’re busy….”

 

Dean: *Looks at Sam. Speaks quietly.* “I’ll be damned, someone’s losing their card to the V club! I told you that he’d end up getting laid before we leave.” *Walks back to Baby.* “Come on, we might as well come back later. Go see Saraid, I guess.”

 

Sam: “We don’t even know where he went.” *A bit put off by what they almost walked in on.*

 

Dean: “That almost turned into a very awkward situation. Come on, can’t be too hard to find Saraid. He is on foot after all.”

 

Sam: “Alright.… I think I saw him go left.”

 

Dean: *Starts the Impala, and starts looking for Saraid.*

 

Saraid: *Not far down the road. Sitting on a bench reading under the lamp light.*

 

Dean: *Idles Baby up, and honks the horn.*

 

Saraid: *Jumps startled and drops his book. Looks up to see the impala.* “You got it cleaned.”

 

Dean: “Of course I got Baby cleaned!”

 

Sam: *Gets out, and picks up Saraid’s book. Hands it back to him.* “Sorry about the scare.”

 

Saraid: “Not as bad as being told to go do something for a couple hours by your brother and knowing he’s going to bang your idol.”

 

Dean: “And that’s not as bad as almost walking in on them.” *Realizes what he just said.* _Darn it, why can’t I keep my big mouth shut!_

 

Saraid: “Are you serious? You almost walked in on them?”

 

Dean: *Hang his head in shame.* “Yeah, not my greatest moment, but hey, at least Artie lost his V card.” *Turns to look at Sam.* “I told you he’d end up getting some before we left.”

 

Sam: *Sighs.* “I _know_ Dean! How many times are you going to repeat yourself?”

 

Dean: *Shrugs.* “Eh, what can I say? Even though we don’t swing for that, um, particular team I’m still proud for the guy…. I’ll just stop talking now.”

 

Saraid: “He’s been after Arthur for over 5 years; it was bound to happen sooner or later, especially with Artie being 26.”

 

Dean: “Well, we wanted to talk to Artie about something, could you call us when the coast is clear? I promise, all we want to do is talk.” *Holds out a piece of paper with one of his phone numbers on it.*

 

Saraid: “I guess…. That might be a while though.”

 

Dean: “Alright. Thanks.”

 

Sam: “Gets into the Impala.*

 

Dean: “Then we’d better go see if we can’t find Levi…. Again. It’s still strange to consider him family.”

 

Sam: “Or we could go talk to DJ.”

 

Dean: “Levi might be a bit difficult to find. Lets go talk to DJ.”

 

Sam: *Pulls out DJ’s business card.* “Pretty smart of him to put his number on these to where it’d only show under a black light.” *Grabs a portable black light from the back, and shines it over the card. Dials the number.*

 

DJ: “Hello?”

 

Sam: “Hey DJ, it’s Sam Winchester. We’re coming to have a conversation with you, one better said off of the phone.”

 

DJ: “Alright, I’ll be waiting. I’ll see the two of you soon.” *Hangs up.*

 

Dean: “Well, what you think? Allow Saraid to come with us, or leave him here?”

 

Sam: “It’s his call to make.”

 

Dean: “Should probably invite him. He’s had a tough day.” *Rolls down the window.* “Saraid, want to tag along for the hunt?”

 

Saraid: *Thinks for a while.* “Well… I really don’t like the idea of staying out here and bumping into more sirens….” *Gets into the back seat of the Impala.* “Where are you guys going?”

 

Dean: “We’re going to go talk to someone.” *Starts the drive back to the motel.*

 

Saraid: “Uh.… They’re not going to try killing me, right?”

 

Sam: “Do you know anyone named DJ?”

 

Saraid: “It sounds familiar, but no.”

 

Dean: “Good, if you don’t know him, there’s a good chance that he doesn’t know you, and by ‘know you’ I mean know what you are. Just act like yourself, and things should go a ok.”

 

Sam: “Way to go Dean, you probably just jinxed us.” *Laughs.*

 

Dean: *Swats Sam in the side of the head. Continues driving until they reach the motel.*

 

DJ: *Standing outside, waiting for them. Has a 12 pack case of beer with him. Smoking a cigarette.* “I was wondering when you two would show up to ‘talk’.”

 

Sam: “We had to pick up an… acquaintance.”

 

Saraid: *Nervous.* “N-nice to meet you.”

 

DJ: “Those brothers really do look alike, don’t they?”

 

Dean: *Becomes serious.* “So, you know who our friend here is? Don’t you dare think about killing him, ‘cause we don’t need any more problems with Monstrum.”

 

Sam: “Though they do owe us enough favors to where they should leave us alone, but Dean’s right.”

 

Dean: “Saraid’s harmless enough. I wouldn’t worry about him.”

 

DJ: “Alright. First off, I don’t care whether or not the kid’s a danger to us or not. Two, I wasn’t even planning on killing him.”

 

Dean: *Lets out a sigh of relief.* “Good, one less thing to worry about.”

 

DJ: “I don’t want those two on my tail again. I barely managed learning how to pacify them.”

 

Sam: “Wait, what? Did you just say ‘pacify’?”

 

Dean: “How’s that even possible?”

 

DJ: “Actually, it’s slightly easy.”

 

Dean: “How?” *Notices that Saraid is fidgeting again.* “Dude, you seriously need to work on fixing that.”

 

Saraid: “I can’t help it. Kalix tried jumping me again, and then I got home to _that!_ ”

 

DJ: “Ah, so the issue with Arthur reaching 26 finally caught up.”

 

Sam: “What issue?”

 

DJ: “I learned a couple things when I first had issues with those two. One of the things is the type of fae Artie is can remain completely a-sexual until they loose their virginity, but there’s a problem. Around 26, if they’re lucky, they’ll start getting hormones that signal that it’s time to mate, and when they’re avoided as long as Arthur’s have it does _not_ end pretty."

 

Dean: “How bad we talking here?”

 

DJ: “The hormone is so strong it’ll affect humans. Normally a fae isn’t stupid enough to risk it due to the past incidents of them being jumped on.”

 

Sam: “Well, it’s a good thing that we got these.” *Shows DJ the new tattoo that he and Dean got.*

 

Dean: “And then there’s this other guy that we know that helps.”

 

DJ: “Those things protect you from them, not them from you. In fact, it’ll cause more harm, and just so you’re clear, it’s the fae that gets jumped on. Ridiculous creatures.”

 

Saraid: “He has values. It’s not ridiculous.” *Embarrassed.*

 

Dean: “Oh well, Cas could still block the effects…. I hope.”

 

DJ: “Cas? Who the heck is Cas?”

 

Castiel: “That would be me.” *Appeared.*

 

Dean: “Damn it Cas, personal space! How many times do I have to tell you?”

 

Castiel: *Stands next to Dean.* “I am sorry.”

 

Dean: *Side steps away from Cas.*

 

DJ: *Starts an exorcism ritual, thinking that Cas was a demon. Looks confused when Cas doesn’t even flinch.* “So, you two boys are working with a demon, and gave it a_.”

 

Castiel: *Shows his wings. Lights flicker all around them.* “I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord, not a despicable demon.”

 

DJ: “Well I’ll be damned, angels are real as well! I guess that really means that I’m on my way to Hell, literally.”

 

Dean: “Oh, believe me, that’s someplace that you don’t want to go to. Yeah, the angels, well most of them, are nothing but dicks, but Heaven trumps Hell.”

 

DJ: “And how would you know?”

 

Sam: “We’ve been to both.”

 

DJ: “Oh really now?”

 

Castiel: “It is true.”

 

DJ: “Well, you won’t be seeing me arguing with an angel.”

 

Dean: “Yeah, smart choice.”

 

DJ: “So this begs the question of whether or not Halo here can actually block the effects of Arthur’s pheromones.”

 

Castiel: *Slowly turns his gaze on DJ to glare at him.* “We do not have halos; that is merely a perversion of my kind that you humans created. To answer your question, I can.”

 

DJ: “Well, that’s all good and dandy.”

 

Dean: “Good, because I don’t want to wind up dry humping a guy.”

 

Sam: *Silently giggles.*

 

Saraid: “Um…. There’s no need for that now.…”

 

Sam: “….How are you sure?”

 

Saraid: *Holds up his phone.* “My brother’s a bit of a show off.”

 

DJ: “Well, that solves that. I knew if anyone was going to get to him it’d be Sean. It’s near impossible to catch one without the other getting themselves caught too.”

 

Dean: “Well, if your brother found time to send out a text, that would mean that they’re finished.”

 

Sam: “Which would also mean that we can talk to Artie about what we need to talk to him about.”

 

Saraid: “….You think he’s in any condition to talk?”

 

Dean: “That’s true, sex does take a lot out of a person. Let’s let them live in their moment, and rest up before going over there.”

 

Saraid: “You’ll be lucky if he’s ready to talk in the morning….”

 

Sam: “What do you mean by that?”

 

Saraid: “26 year old virgin and a guy who has no self restraint that’s miraculously managed to hold back for 5 years? You tell me.”

 

Dean: *Sighs.* “They’ll be at it all night. We’re gonna have to wait till the day after tomorrow to get a word with Artie. Saraid, we have a room here that you can use. I have a feeling that Sam and I will be busy making sure that Levi don’t hurt anyone.”

 

Saraid: *Nervous.* “I-I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you like that. Besides, Gellin’s offered to let me crash at his place if this ever happened.”

 

Sam: “Well, in case Gellin’s offer falls through, you have a room to go to here.”

 

Dean: “Yeah, he and Ellie look pretty chummy, if you know what I mean.”

 

DJ: “Of course he knows exactly what you mean, Dean. Kid, there’s always an open room here for members of Monstrum, no charge included.”

 

Saraid: *Scratches the back of his head nervously.* “Actually, I’m going to stay with Gellin and Ellie because Ellie said not until they’re married and that’s not until June next year. Besides, I’ve been looking into staying in a dorm at college next semester.”

 

Dean:”That’s right, I forgot that you were going to college. Plus, I don’t see us staying around here that long.”

 

Saraid: “….Poor Arthur…. He thinks something like that is a yearly occurrence.”

 

Sam: “I take it that marriages don’t take place that often in the inner community of Monstrum.”

 

Saraid: “Not really. Our members are all either young, old, ochaotic, or married when they’ve joined. That’s not what I was talking about though…. He was helping me write a paper on the dangers of unprotected sex, and I was trying to figure out how common of an act intercourse was for people…. His response was yearly, with a question mark.”

 

Dean: *Smirking.* “Sex happens everyday, all over the world.”

 

Saraid: “He’s not aware of the fact that people do it multiple times a week nightly though.… I’m not even sure he knew how it worked.”

 

Dean: “Well, I can guess that he’s gonna find out.”

 

Saraid: “Poor brother.”

 

Dean: “Well, we might as well go make sure that my son don’t hurt anyone.” _Damn it, why can’t I keep my mouth shut!_

 

DJ: “Son? Aren’t you a bit young?”

 

Dean: “Time travel’s a bitch.”

 

DJ: “Ok then.… Be careful out there.”

  
Saraid: “Guess I’ll walk over to Gellin’s then.”

 

Sam: *Thought of something.* “Unless you wouldn’t happen to know anything about the Appleton farm fire. Would you?”

 

Saraid: “Sorry. I don’t really have any special powers besides the venom.… I think Daniel’s a psychic though… or at least that’s our theory. He’s really good at guessing things and usually warns us not to go on certain roads some days….”

 

Dean: “Then I guess we’re heading back to Monstrum to talk to him.” *Gets back into the Impala.* “You want a ride to Gellin’s place?”

 

Saraid: “It’s only a few blocks from here. I can manage. Oh, and Daniel’s probably at home right now. I can give you the address. He’s usually easier to deal with there, too, from what Sean says.”

 

Dean: “Sure.”

 

Sam: “Are you sure that you don’t want a ride?”

 

Saraid: “Y-yeah…. It’s not like there’s any sirens around….”

 

Dean: “Alright then.”

 

DJ: “So, time travel?”

 

Dean: “Yeah. Cas sent me on a mission in the past, and I wound up banging this one hot chick.”

 

DJ: “How old is your son? Just wondering.”

 

Dean: “He’s ironically my age.”

 

DJ: “And how old are you, Dean?”

 

Dean: “I’m 35.”

 

Sam: “We’re passing Levi off as our long lost brother…. Which, now that I think about it, that would have to mean that our dad had an affair.”

 

Dean: “Alright, then we say that he’s our long lost cousin. We both know that dad would never have had an affair.”

 

Sam: “Yeah.”

 

DJ: “Well, why do you need to find him.”

 

Dean: “That’s complicated.”

 

Sam: “Very complicated.”

 

DJ: “Okay, I won’t press.”

 

Dean: *Takes Daniel’s address from Saraid.* “Will he be angry with you when I tell him that you gave me his address?”

 

Saraid: “Ehh…. He’s got the same problem as Arthur. He’s almost never happy. He wont press anything though.”

 

Sam: “Thanks, Saraid.” *Already back in the car.*

 

Dean: “Yeah, thanks.” _Saraid’s pretty cool. Easy to get along with._ “DJ, we might talk to you later. See ya.” *Drives off.*

 

Saraid: *Waves them off before heading out.*

 


	43. Chapter 43

*At Daniel’s house, a nice two story in one of the residential areas of the city, where the houses have yards.*

 

Dean: *Knocks on the door, and waits.*

 

*A beautiful young woman with flowing black hair and  sparkling brown eyes answers the door.*

 

Ariana: “Hello?”

 

Sam: “Is Daniel here?”

 

Dean: “ _Whoa!_ ”

 

Ariana: *Smiles brightly.* “Come right in! Daniel, poppet! There’s someone here asking for you!” *Allows the Winchesters to enter.*

 

*They take off their boots.*

 

Dean: “Hopefully he doesn't get upset by seeing us here, in his house.”

 

Sam: “I agree, but let’s just see where things go. Saraid did say that he’s somewhat of a psychic, so maybe he could be expecting us.”

 

Daniel: *Walks in horrified.* “What are you two doing here!?”

 

Ariana: “Daniel, mind your manners; they’re your guests!”

  
Daniel: *Groans.*  “Mum, you don’t understand….”

 

Ariana: “I understand that we didn’t raise you to treat a guest this way.”

 

Daniel: *Obviously irritated.* “Right…. Come in, Sam, Dean.… Have a seat in the living room.”

 

Dean: *Sits down, so does Sam.* “We just came to talk to you about something else that we’re working on. Do you know anything, anything at all about the Appleton farm fire?”

 

Daniel: “I don’t see why I should tell you.”

 

Drake: *A man who appears to be in his mid 30’s with smooth, combed back brown hair and green eyes. Looks up from the paper he’s reading.* “Daniel, what did your mother tell you about treating guests nicely?”

 

Daniel: *Buries his face in his hands.* “I’m 31…!”

 

Drake: “And you’re our son. If these men need you to tell them something then tell them.”

 

Daniel: “You don’t even know them!”

 

Drake: “Don’t have to to know they’re John’s kids.”

 

Sam: “So, you must be Artie and Daniel’s dad.”

 

Dean: “And you just automatically admit who we are? You know that I don’t like it when you do that, Sam.”

 

Sam: “And risk ticking them off by saying that we’re not John Winchester’s kids? Yeah, I’m not going to do that.” *Turns to Daniel.* “So, do you know anything about what we just asked you about not to long ago, or not?”

 

Dean: “Lives are at risk.”

 

Daniel: “I saw it, but it wasn’t that clear, ok? I’m a bit more preoccupied with my brother.”

 

Drake: “Daniel, it’s wrong to spy on your brother, and what your vision hinted at is completely normal at his age.”

 

Daniel: “He’s a troll, dad!”

 

Drake: “And we all agreed at the reunion that we would allow Sean to court him given all he’s done to prove his trustworthiness in the past.”

 

Sam: “Vision? So you are somewhat of a psychic?”

 

Drake: “Our type of fae is gifted with what you would call psychic powers. Daniel is clairvoyant while Arthur has a form of underdeveloped clairaudience.”

 

Daniel: “It comes and goes though, unlike your false idea.”

 

Dean: “So far all we know is that this thing is smart, likes fires, and killing people.”

 

Sam: *Shifts in his seat.* “We also found that the ashes smell like flowers for some reason, and traces of sulfur.”

 

Dean: “We’re thinking a demon. The type that we usually deal with, but the ashes smelling of flowers is throwing us for a loop.”

 

Sam: “That and the fire was made to look electrical, and was started by the use of a trip wire.”

 

Drake: *Lowers his paper.* “What kind of flower was it?”

 

Sam: “I caught the scent of lilacs mixed with something else.”

 

Dean: “Seems like this caught your attention. It makes me guess that you might know what we’re dealing with.” *Tells them how they were called by Mrs. Appleton, and the events that followed after the call.*

 

Sam: “We wanted to talk to Artie to see if he had found anything that we may have missed, but he was… preoccupied.”

 

Dean: “Then Saraid suggested that we stop here. He just wanted to help us, so don’t be upset with him.”

 

Drake: *Looks at Ariana who quickly leaves the room upset.* “One moment.” *Takes out a pendant and closes his eyes. The pendant starts to spin.*

 

Dean: “What’s he doing?”

 

Daniel: “N-nothing…. I hope.”

 

Drake: *Grimmer than he was before.* “Don’t worry about it. It’s gone for now. If it comes back I’ll handle it.”

 

Dean: “There’s something that you’re not telling us. Look, whatever this demon, at least that’s what I think it is, wants, it can’t be good. It’ll leave death and a ton of bodies in it’s wake.”

 

Sam: “That and it has Mrs. Appleton.”

 

Dean: “We take care of this, save a lot of people, get Levi, and then we’ll place this city in the rearview mirror.”

 

Sam: “Hard telling what it’s doing to her.”

 

Daniel: *Shaking.* “She’s dead and the thing’s gone, ok? Now drop it. It’s a personal matter we don’t want to share with you.”

 

Dean: *Slumps back into his seat.* “Damn.”

 

Sam: “Well, if your dad knew our dad, he’d also know that us Winchesters don’t give up that easily.”

 

Dean: “Ain’t that the truth. I mean dad hunted what killed our mother for 22 years of his life. Finally nailed that SOB when I was 26 and Sammy was 22. Now he’s been dead for 9 years.”

 

Sam: “At least you managed to kill Azazel using the Colt, Dean.”

 

Dean: *Snorts.*

 

Daniel: “Ugh.… They’re doing it again…!”

 

Drake: “It’s a family matter that doesn’t concern you. I suggest you drop it.”

 

Dean: “It killed not only the family of the person that called us, but took and killed her as well, so yeah, it does concern us!”

 

Sam: “Dean, calm down. We both know that Monstrum, despite having their own inside issues, are capable of handling things. Let’s just get Levi, and then leave this city once and for all.”

 

Dean: *Glares at Sam.* “Yeah, but I’m still not comfortable with that, Sam.”

 

Drake: “I wish I could tell you, but I can’t. Leaving is the right choice.”

 

Sam: *Stands up, puts his boots back on, and leaves, followed by Dean.* “Thank you for your time.” *While walking out.*

 

Dean: “You aren’t really planning on leaving, are you?”

 

Sam: “Nope. Like you said, Drake should know that us Winchesters don’t give up that easily.”

 

Dean: “Then we’re gonna see if we can’t find anything else out. Let’s call in another favor.”

 

Sam: “That’s exactly what I planned on doing.”

 

Daniel: *Glaring.* “He’s _gone!_ What part of that do you not understand?”

 

Dean: “And what part of our family not giving up that easily do you not understand?”

 

Sam: “Dean, come on, the sun’s rising, we should look for ‘our cousin’.”

 

Dean: “Oh. Yeah, I suppose we should.” *Gets in his car.* “Come on.”

 

Sam: *Gets into the car.*

 

Daniel: *Knocks on the window angered.*

 

Dean: *Rolls the window down.* “What? Look, we’ll just get Levi,and then we’ll am scram.” _We’re not gonna give up that easily though._

 

Daniel: “Monstrum could have kept Levi under lock and key until he learned to control his form, but they respected the fact that you’re family and let you take him. So give us the same damn respect and let us take care of our own family problems!” *Storms back into the house and slams the door.*

 

Sam: “He should know that we’re not gonna give up on this that quickly.”

 

Dean: “It’s a family issue according to him, so I guess they’re going to be just as stubborn.”

 

Sam: “Exactly. That’s why I wanted to just leave for now.”

 

Dean: *Sighs.* “Come on, let’s get Levi back. He’s gotta be around here someplace.” *Answers his phone after hearing it ring.* “Speaking of. Hey, where are you?”

 

Levi: “I’m at my place. I have to fake my death at the store that I work at, and then we can go.”

 

Dean: “Alright, we’ll have Cas put a fake copy of you there. How do you want to die? As morbid as that is.”

 

Levi: “Something quick, but bloody. The store sells guns, so have fake me put a bullet through his head; high cal. rifle, preferably. Have it be in front of people.”

 

Dean: “Got it. We’ll come get you first.” *Hangs up, tells Cas what to do, and drives over to Levi’s to find that he’s packed everything that he wants to keep and clothing. Pops the trunk.*

 

Levi: *Puts his things in the trunk.* “I’ve got my own ride. I’ll be right behind you.” *Walks over to a black and red 1970 Cobra Mustang, and gets in.*

 

Dean: *Smiles.* “Nice ride there, Levi!”

 

Levi: “Thanks, and I know.”

 

Dean: *Drives over to the motel.* “Grab everything. Nothing of ours gets left behind.”*Gathers what belongs to himself and Sam with help from Levi and Sam.*

 

Castiel: “My task is done.”

 

Dean: “Good. Cas, stick around here. Listen to them. Find out what they know about the Appleton farm fire. Then report back to us when you’re sure that you’ve gathered as much information as you can.”

 

DJ: “Leaving?”

 

Dean: “Yeah. We’ve had enough of this city and Monstrum.” *Looks over the room to make sure they’ve got everything. Satisfied. Gets in the Impala, and drives off. Decides to make a pit stop by the library to take Rose up on her offer, and after hooking up with her, leaves the city with his long-lost son and Sam.*

 

THE END.... FOR NOW!


End file.
